


无声密语

by theSunnyDay



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSunnyDay/pseuds/theSunnyDay
Summary: 在Blair召开的新闻发布会结束之后，Mayhourne上校向他提出了一个让他不得不接受的交易。（注：这并不是SG1的穿越梗。）





	无声密语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Silent Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310688) by [Arianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna/pseuds/Arianna). 



> 文章灵感来自Janet  
> 感谢Vern在摩斯密码上的帮助  
> 特别感谢我的betas，Trislindsay和StarWatcher  
> 并为所有美丽的画作向Peter Neverland表示无尽的谢意！  
> 警告！你可能需要准备纸巾！  
> （相信我，这个故事会有一个好的结局）

## Chapter 1-1

在将这一天大部分时间花费在学校办公室里归还各种文物和书籍、整理文档并删除关于他的租约的所有证据之后，Blair筋疲力尽地将车里最后一个箱子拖出来搬到了楼上。他进入公寓，勾起脚把门带上，径直走入自己的房间把沉重的箱子小心地放在另外两个箱子旁边。支起身子，他无奈地看着地上那三个囊括了他整个学术生涯的残骸的纸箱。虽然那不能说算是他大半个人生——不过，在这里的全部，包含着他所受过的教育，他曾经对知识的不懈追求，他参加的各种探索实践，以及他分析各种资料信息所写的那些稿子，貌似也并不那么适合被遗弃在箱子里。

Blair转过身不去看它们，想着不知道Naomi现在身在何处，一边脱下外套一边走回客厅，不经意间看到轻轻虚掩着的大门。将衣服挂好之后，他伸手去想把它关上，这时却刚好有人用力敲门，虚掩着的大门顺势划开。这可能是某个或者某几个最近一直对他穷追不舍的记者，Blair有些暴躁地想着，他皱了皱眉，压着火气用力将门撞上门框。

然而门并没有如他预想中的被关上，一只看起来漂亮且昂贵的皮鞋突然卡进门框，把它弹了回去。

“拜托！消停一会儿行不行！”Blair大声说道，猛地把门拉开，打算让那个记者马上离开，“我无可奉告——”

说了一半的话被噎住，当来人的一身军队制服撞入视线时，Blair的大脑瞬间一片空白，一丝恐惧从心底漫了上来。Blair对为什么军队的人会找上门来毫无头绪——但绝对不会是什么好事——他的目光警惕地收缩起来，试图压制心中那显得有些愚蠢的恐慌。鉴于在过去的两周里所有的事情都像脱缰的野马一样变得一团糟，军方对一个潜在哨兵展开调查倒也不是说不过去，毕竟他的新闻发布会极有可能会勾起他们这方面的兴趣。

老天，他们现在最不需要的就是什么来自军方的科学怪人把Jim弄进实验室里来搞明白他到底为什么与众不同。这个念头引起了Blair内心深处的恐惧，使得他的胃像抽筋一样难受，他甚至以为自己会吐出来。

但那人只是站在那，微笑地看着他，带着一种志在必得的气势。Blair几乎无法呼吸，仿佛抓住最后一丝救命稻草一般侥幸地想到——或者说希望——这个家伙只是Jim之前的一个同事，除了来看望一个老朋友，并没有什么更危险的企图。于是他急切地道歉道：“抱歉，我以为你是别的什么人。”

“Sandburg先生是吗？我是Maybourne上校，来自海军情报局*1——一个国家情报部门。”那名军官用一种不容拒绝的语气说道，“我们能进来吗？”

“你们？”Blair犹疑地重复道，困惑地皱起眉，感觉到自己就像一个不明所以的白痴一样，这感觉让他非常不舒服。他的视线越过眼前这个衣冠楚楚的男人，落在看似空荡荡的走廊中。

Maybourne向前逼近，被急剧压缩的距离迫使Blair不得不后退了一步，然后他向某个站在Blair视线之外的人做了个手势。另外两个人出现了，其中之一同样穿着军方制服，而另一个——穿着不伦不类的衣服并且戴着手铐。Blair不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，不祥而可怕的预感如一阵寒风窜过他的皮肤，恐惧使他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“Brackett!”他喘息着叫道，仿佛被什么人掐住了脖子，近乎暴怒地看向Maybourne。而上校就站在他身边，两人的距离近到不超过一臂，这让他他没有任何逃跑的机会。该死。该死。这下糟了。“这到底是什么情况？”Blair质问道，努力让自己表现得怒气冲冲，但是他知道他的声音里满含恐惧。

“也许我们可以进去讨论这件事？除非你想要你的邻居们……？”Maybourne以一种非常惬意的姿态提议到，自然得仿佛自己并非身处于这荒谬离奇的境况之中一样。

他和蔼愉悦的语调里带着不容忽视的冷淡，Blair的目光在Maybourne眼底那带着明显威胁意味的冰冷微笑中紧缩。糟糕。太糟糕了。事实上，糟糕透顶。

他的呼吸凝结在胸口，视线不停地在Maybourne和Brackeet之间来回转换，想叫这个该死的上校带着Brackett一起去地狱的话几乎脱口而出。但是……Brackett所掌握的关于哨兵的信息太多了。如果这个上校听信了这个流氓特工，Jim的麻烦就大了。艰难地咽了一口唾沫，Blair知道他别无选择，唯一的解决办法就是弄明白Maybourne到底想要什么，然后让他明白他找错了对象。“好吧，好吧，我懂了，”他不情愿地咕哝着退开，几乎肯定自己允许这几个人进入是一个错误。

当身材魁梧的军士压着他的犯人走进公寓时，Brackett冲Blair挤了挤眼睛，露出一丝假笑。“Sandburg，我听说你最近一段时间过得都不那么顺遂。啊，那句话怎么说来着？一个人的不幸正是另一个人好运的开始。”

Blair绷紧了下巴，视线落在Maybourne身上：“那么，说吧。”

Maybourne摘下帽子把它夹在腋下。“之前Brackett告诉了我一个故事，但是我没怎么放在心上。然而，最近，他那之前听起来十分富有想象力的说法变得，呃，这么说吧，相当让人信服了。”

“Brackett是个骗子，”Blair双手交叉在胸前反驳道，无视那个囚犯因为他的评价而故作受伤的样子，“他为了替自己谋取利益什么话都说得出口。你不能相信他。”

“哦，我确实不相信他，”Maybourne傲慢地笑了笑。“但是Blair，你不得不承认，在之前所有媒体的大肆宣扬之后，他那个关于‘哨兵’的说法就变得更加有趣味性了。”

“那些我已经全都解释过了，”Blair扬手愤怒地比划着，坚持道，“那次新闻发布会——”

“啧啧，Sandburg，”Lee Brackett漫不经心地笑着打断他，摇了摇头。“在国家电视台上撒这样的弥天大谎？不过一个向导牺牲自己只为保护他的哨兵，这倒真是让人有点儿感动啊。希望Jimmy有好好感谢你。”

Blair瞪视着Brackett，握紧了拳头，努力压制着把他的肠子纠结成一团的恐惧感。“我要他马上滚出这里，”他冲Maybourne低吼道，视线仍然死死地锁住被军士抓住胳膊的Brackett。“这家伙就是个精神错乱的疯子，一个极度危险的罪犯。他应该被关进大牢。我要你们马上离开这里。”

“哦，别这么草率，”Maybourne冷淡地答道，状似赞赏地环视了一圈整个公寓，走进了客厅。“你们这个公寓看起来真不错。我知道你和Ellison警探——那个，呃，那个据说被你用在论文里编造谎言的人——一起住在这里。”他踱到双人沙发那里为自己找了个舒服的姿势坐下，把帽子扔到自己旁边，然后挥手让那位中士和Brackett过去。抬眼看着Blair，他慢条斯理地说道，“在Lee的坚持下，我自己也做了些调查。不得不说，这使得我发现他的说法……十分的引人入胜。为什么你不坐下来，让我们好好谈谈呢？”

“我不想跟你谈，”Blair顶道，“滚出去。”

Maybourne研究着他的指甲。“如果我不能带着满意的答复离开这里，我就会直接去找当地媒体，告诉他们我有证据证明Ellison警探，事实上，就是一名‘哨兵’。这是你想要的结果吗？”他凝视着Blair的眼睛，目光坦然而强硬。“就我感觉而言，你似乎竭尽所能地去误导那些记者。如果在你做了所有努力之后的现在暴露真相的话，那可真是太可惜了。”

Blair盯着他的眼睛好一会儿，想要弄明白他是不是在虚张声势。然而最终，他还是关上了门，走到壁炉旁的椅子上坐了下来。“你到底想要什么？”

“我要你，”Maybourn亲切地回答道。状似慷慨大方地张开双手，“如果你给我我所需要的，我们就不会让那位警探的秘密曝光。”

“我？你想从我这里得到什么？”Blair难以置信地问道，快速地扫了一眼Brackett然后转回视线，完全无法掩饰自己的惊讶。即便他已经在尽力保持镇定，他仍然觉得自己被困住了，四周的墙壁仿佛在不断逼近，压得他几乎无法呼吸。“而且，”他紧接着补充道，“我得告诉你，老兄，你对Jim真是误会大了。那只不过是Brackett编织的谎言。根本没有什么秘密。”

“行了行了，Blair——我能叫你Blair吗？”上校有些好笑地问道，抬起一只手臂搭在沙发背上。“从各个方面来看，你都是个足够聪明的孩子，所以让我们别再兜圈子了。事实上，我是来帮你的忙的。在那次新闻发布会之后，你一定感到无所适从，不知道接下来应该做些什么。但是，我在想，如果你可以帮助一个哨兵学习控制自己的能力，那么你也可以帮助其他的哨兵们。所以，这有一个好消息，我正在向你提供一份工作。”

“一份工作？”Blair惊愕地叫道。一股寒气窜过他的皮肤，他将双臂交叉在胸前来掩饰双手的颤抖。“在以Brackett的说辞为基础之上？你一定是疯了。”他冷哼了一声，摇头道。“哨兵那事儿全是我瞎编的。”Maybourne只是盯着他，就像一条正在考虑如何整吞一只老鼠的蛇，Blair低声咆哮道，“这就是你想要说的？”

“嗯，不完全是。”Maybourne承认道，又开始研究起自己的指甲。

“听着，这对我来说已经是足够漫长的一天了，我现在很累，你还有什么话就直说。”Blair说道，试图表现得更有底气，但他害怕自己的声音仍然听起来像是因为过度惊慌而僵硬。

Maybourne抬眼直直盯着他。“你，也许比其他所有人都更能理解，如果成立哨兵项目，那将会被列为高级机密。没有人——我是说，没有人——会知道我们曾经来过这。并且，如果你接受了我的邀请，同样不会有人知道你同意向你的政府提供协助这件事。”

“说得好像我会接受你提供的工作似的。”Blair反驳道，但是上校酷似爬行动物的眼神和他脸上亲切而诡异的微笑让他感到十分不安。

Blair再一次看向Brackett，那家伙正一副舒适而懒散的样子，脸上得意的笑容让人联想到柴郡猫。“别低估他，Sandburg。Maybourne可不是那么好惹的——可以说完全冷血无情，”Lee眼神阴鹫地建议道，“他知道你才是有意思的那一个。一个哨兵算什么？”他懒散地耸了耸肩，故意夸大其词。“但是一个班的哨兵？一个排？一个团？那就值得付出任何代价了。面对现实吧，小子。山姆大叔*2需要你——而且大叔不接受拒绝。”

没有花费多余的力气掩饰自己对这个罪犯的厌恶，Blair眯起眼，忍住了反驳的欲望。他转回去继续注视着Mabourne，摇了摇头，不耐烦地问道，“他为什么在这里？”

在上校回答之前，Lee向前倾身，他将手肘搭在膝盖上，手铐在他的膝盖间晃荡着。“你以为是谁告诉他们‘向导’才是关键的，哈？回想起当时我看到你们两个在一起行动。如果没有向导的话，一个哨兵并不是什么不可战胜神话，是不是？你训练Ellison，帮助他最大限度地使用他的感官能力，避免他陷入……你怎么称呼它来着？神游症？你帮助他集中注意力。如果军方想要训练哨兵的话，他们就会需要那种完全了解自己的工作的人。而我在想，你估计是这个世界上唯一一个有过这种工作经验的人了。”

“当Ellison的事情第一次被曝光的时候，Brackett让一个守卫来找我——我们，呃，过去曾经一起工作——并告诉我，事情并不是那么简单，他可以给我提供更好的选择。当然了，作为回报，”Maybourne接着道，“如果他说的都是真的，你就是他所说的‘向导’，那么他就能获得自由。”

几乎被吓呆了，Blair惊呼道，“你要放了他？你一定是在开玩笑！这家伙……你不能相信这家伙。他残酷无情。只为了一美元他就什么都敢说什么都敢做，更别提一个监狱自由通行证了！”

Maybourne只是耸了耸肩，“Brackeet不需要你来操心。”

 

\------

 

*1 海军情报局，原文为NID，网上资料并不多，是美国之前的一个情报组织，后被解散。

*2 山姆大叔暗指美国政府

 

\------

 

## Chapter 1-2

“他是个丧心病狂的骗子，”Blair试图以揪着Brackett是个毫无道德可言的惯骗这一点来蒙混过关。“我根本不知道他到底在说些什么。向导？他在耍你呢。我把Ellison当作幻想对象编造了一堆废话，就是这样。这就是事实。”

“嗯哼，”Maybourne哼了一声，用舌头鼓起他的腮帮子，探究的眼神始终落在Blair身上。静默在整个公寓里漫延，紧张的气氛拉扯得Blair简直想要尖叫，但他仍然只能尽最大努力维持着自己脸上愠怒的表情。然而上校明显对他的努力嗤之以鼻，他挠了挠下巴，漫不经心地问道。“既然如此，那你为什么最后又决定在新闻发布会上坦白了？”

“那个杀手，Klaus Zeller，差一点儿就杀了两个我最好的朋友，就因为那些那些媒体干扰了Jim的工作。”Blair恼怒地答道。他叹了口气，努力表现得对这场谈话已经感到十分的厌烦了。将头发耙到脑后，他倒回椅背上。“我的博士学位不值得付出那么大的代价。”他的眼中失去了光彩，无精打采地耸了耸肩，努力传达出“有得必有失”的讯息。

“我早就告诉过你他是个高尚的小混蛋，”Lee幸灾乐祸道。“告诉我，‘Chief’，Jimmy知道你这么爱他吗？甚至在你为了他把自己钉在十字架上之后，那个愚蠢的混蛋是不是仍然把你为他所做的一切当做理所当然？”Blair的目光猛地停滞在他身上，那里面闪烁的冰冷的恐惧使得Brackett大笑出声。“放轻松，小伙子，”他笑了笑。“你还没聪明到能把我三振出局。”

收紧下巴，Blair将目光转到阳台的窗户上。这没用。Maybourne根本就不会相信他编造的故事，但他必须咬牙挺下去。“所以呢？”他问道，声音里满是不耐烦。“Breckett回去蹲他的大牢，而你他妈留我一个人待着？”将视线转回Maybourne身上，他断言道，“因为你在这纯属是浪费时间。”

上校摇了摇头，答道，“不，我可不这么认为。我查看过Ellison的服役记录，还有他从秘鲁回来那会儿所做的述职报告。而且我还研究过他成为一个警察之后的那些丰功伟绩。毫无疑问，他一直都很擅长自己的工作——但是在最近的三年里，自从你开始和他一起行动，他才变得如此出色以至于令人生畏。由此可见，他一定在某些方面取得了优势。而让我不明白的是，你在这其中到底扮演了一个什么样的角色。”他停了下来，将一只胳膊支在膝盖上并向前倾身，再次把他冰冷的目光投注到Blair身上。“我不会相信你那漏洞百出的睡前故事，孩子。所以，我就打开天窗说亮话了。要么，当你接到我的电话时乖乖跟我走，没有疑问，不许拖延，并且保证没有人知道你要去哪。要么，我就会为Ellison叫来那些媒体当做早餐客房服务，也许再加上一点儿开胃菜，像是神游症什么的。我猜这对他来说可有点儿不利，嗯？如果让那些站错了边的人知道了这个小弱点，情况会变成什么样呢，小朋友？结局如何，这取决于你。”

Blair试着深呼吸，但是他的胸口紧绷到发疼，身体开始不由自主地发抖。舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他来回扫视着整个公寓拼命寻找出路。现在那些媒体和小瀑布城市中心的每一个人——每一个除了眼前这家伙的人——都相信了他在新闻发布会上的说辞。但是如果军方的行动引起了更多的社会关注，如果那些媒体记者真的开始挖掘Jim的背景……不，这不只是媒体的问题。现在就连Zeller也只是和他们一样惹人厌的害虫，再也算不上是什么真正的威胁。但是如果那些犯罪分子开始相信哨兵的事呢？Jim的生命将受到威胁。他不能，只是 _不能_ 冒这个风险。一定有什么方法来阻止这场噩梦。他盯着Maybourne，想知道这个人是否打定主意要将威胁进行到底……然而他能看到的只有冰冷的意图。这个该死的混蛋不是在说着玩的。为了达到目的他不惜将Jim的生命置于险地。

但是，老天——这个家伙正在要求他出卖自己的灵魂，把自己完完全全卖给军方。

纠结在一起的肠胃让他觉得恶心。不能这样。 _一定_ 有解决的办法。现在的情况只是Brackett的言论正好与他相反，是不是？即使Maybourne也得承认这个流氓特工不可信。如果他能让Maybourne明白自己也没什么道德感可言，甚至于可以利用Jim的友情来达到欺诈的目的……

“好吧，”他状似厚颜无耻地耸了耸肩，做出冷漠顺从的样子。“我确信Jim的人生确实不需要更多该死的悲剧了，鉴于他的麻烦已经因为我的胡说八道堆成了山。假设我同意去当这个什么——向导对吧？”他的脸上缓慢地拉出一丝傲慢的微笑。“天知道，你是对的，我现在马上就能拥有一份不错的工作，即使这基于那些毫无用处的谎言之上。那么，你说的‘当你准备好’是什么意思？我们所谈论的这件事有期限吗？你是不是该给我个什么正式合约作为保障？我并不需要去参军，对吧？因为过不了多久你就会发现那只是一堆废话。你会给我带来一堆自封的哨兵，然后很显然，一段时间之后我们将毫无进展，因为这世上根本就没有哨兵和向导这种东西。但是，你让我把在这里的生活连根拔起，之后又发现这根本就是在浪费时间，再把我一脚踢出来？这好像对我不太公平。”

“哦，不，事情不会变成那样的。”Maybourne勾起嘴角摇了摇头，回答道，“如果真是这样，我只会给你在新闻发布会上所坚持的说法增加几个标注，例如这是个骗局什么的。我真诚地表示，我真的会这么做。Ellison对你来说一定是十分特别的存在，以至于你甘愿为他抛弃自己的人生。但是，省省吧孩子。你现在进退两难。要么，你跟我走训练我送去的士兵们，要么，我会竭尽所能去摧毁你亲爱的Ellison警探。”

Maybourne的无情简直要把他逼疯了。Blair甚至无法保持镇定，他跳起来开始在屋子里踱步，激动地挥舞着手臂强调他对这荒谬言论的抗议。“这真是他妈的要疯了，你知道吗？”他激烈地抗议道，“你居然相信这个……这个精神病，还要以此来威胁要毁掉一个好人的事业——为了什么？你不能 _认真地_ 相信这世上一定存在哨兵，或者，或者向导！”

“我所不能相信的是，一个人可以舍弃自己一生的研究、事业和荣誉，仅仅因为他的朋友在媒体上遇到了些麻烦。 _尤其_ 不相信这这个人还是一个先行欺骗并利用了朋友的人。那种人会拿了钱就跑，而你？显然不是。”Maybourne得意地答道。“Blair，我本来对Brackett所说的话一个字都不信， _直到_ 我看到了那场新闻发布会。当我看到站在演讲台上的你，我就知道我的老朋友Lee说的是实话。”他挠了挠耳背，挑起一边眉毛。“时间到了。你的决定？”

猛地被冻住，Blair震惊地站在原地。 _是我的新闻发布会让这个人相信了这一切？_ 意识到所有的努力都是徒劳，他扼杀住被内心的挫败和无助逼出的呻吟。浅而急促地喘着气，Blair盯着Maybourne，几乎因为缺氧而晕厥。上帝啊，这真是一场噩梦。一场他妈的世界级噩梦。如果他不屈服，Jim就会……

感到茫然而不知所措，Blair抹了把脸，缓慢地在原地转了一圈，极度渴望能够找到出路。但是Maybourne手上捏着他的弱点，他不能拿Jim的生命冒险。这就是那个该死的新闻发布会必须在第一时间召开的原因，在情况变的更……更危急之前将一切扼杀在摇篮里。他感觉自己就像一只困兽一样寸步难行。“我简直不敢相信眼前的这些烂事。”低语的声音破碎而绝望，他深吸一口气努力使自己镇定下来，然后转身面对上校。“好吧，如果我确实同意这个荒唐的提议，那么接下来会怎么样？”

闻言露出一丝亲切的微笑，Maybourne轻松道。“首先，我需要挑选出第一批可能成为哨兵的人，显然这会花费我一些时间，但是我已经知道从哪里开始着手了。你一定会感到惊讶的，有那么多从任务中回来的人在不停地抱怨各种身体上的问题：光太亮了，衣服粗糙的质感简直让他们发疯，声音太大——你知道的。即使不是完全的哨兵，如果训练能让他们控制使用那些敏锐的感官，对我们来说也是大有裨益。而在此期间，我需要你做个列表，其中必须包括训练和住宿所需要的一切设施要求。”他从口袋里掏出一张卡片扔给Blair，后者笨拙地伸手接住。“一旦完成就马上把它发送到这个邮箱里。当我找齐足够开始培训计划的候选人——也许二十个左右——并且培训设施准备就绪之后，我会打给你通知报道的时间。至于这会持续多长时间？如果我不喊停，你将一直为这个项目服务。”

Blair猛地抬起头。哦，老天。这个人说的是卖身契。他怎么能怎么做？他怎么能直接从地球上凭空消失？“你在开玩笑！”他怒吼道。“你说的那是奴隶制度！你没听过吗？那是违法的。你不能就这样轻轻松松踏着舞步似的进入这里*1，然后强迫一个合法公民去——”

“我有责任确保三亿五千万人的安全。”Maybourne轻松地打断道，显然对他的抗议不为所动。“事实上，我代表着绝大多数人民的利益，而不是其中之一。”他假笑着，继续道，“而且我想你对目前的情势反应过度了。我正在向你提供一份有着不错薪水的工作——在那场新闻发布会之后，我十分怀疑你是不是还会得到其它这么好的工作。而且接不接受全看你自己，这可不是什么‘奴隶制’，我不会把镣铐和铁球绑到你的腿上。”

“我不准备签字出卖自己的人生，滚出去。”他虚张声势道。

\------

*1 原文是You can’t just waltz in here

 

## Chapter 1-3

Maybourne瞥了一眼手表，点了点头。然后他带着一脸灿烂的微笑抬起头来。“现在是晚间新闻档，时间刚刚好。”指着挂在身后墙壁上的电话，他关切地问道，“你想给Ellison打个电话提个醒吗？他现在还在医院里，对吧？我记得他应该是在履行职责的时候受的伤？一群烦人的记者马上就要来了，他可能会想要提醒那里的工作人员。”他皱了皱鼻子，似乎是故意留时间让其他人想象那个画面。“另外，我讨厌放弃这个项目的想法——鉴于它有着不可估量的潜力。我想也许我可以只是做一个小小的人事调动，把Ellison召回军队继续为他的国家效力。Brackett说在训练哨兵方面向导才是更有用的那个，但是我实在不明白为什么一个哨兵不能像向导一样有效地帮助其他人学习如何最大限度地发挥他们的潜力，你觉得呢？”

“知道吗？你真是个混蛋。”Blair愤怒地指责道。

“这不是第一次有人这么对我说了。”Maybourne表示同意。“最后机会，Blair。你确定不要再慎重考虑下拒绝为国家贡献力量的这个决定吗？”

即使面无表情地瞪着眼前的这个上校，Blair知道其实自己根本就没有什么选择。这家伙手里掌握着一切——而且那是Jim的生命，如果那个秘密被揭露出来的话，将会暴露于危险之中。再不然他们就会强行把制服套回Jim身上。上涌的胆汁简直要烧穿他的喉咙，Blair狠狠地把它咽回去，脱力般地垂着头。他不能这么做。不能这么对待Jim。

他的目光无助地来回扫过四周，最终落到那个中士身上，而后者连看都没看他一眼。“好吧，我妥协。你赢了。”他的声音因为挫败而粗哑得刺耳。“现在呢？我需要签个什么保密协议吗？”

“哦，介于如果你不遵守自己的诺言将给Ellison带来的不良后果，我想我可以相信你会在接到我的电话之前把我们之间所达成的共识的保密工作做得非常好——到那时，对于这里的任何人而言，你将会彻底消失。”

消失？怎么消失？Maybourne嘴上一直挂着这个，就好像这只是一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事而已。但是那根本行不通，Jim不会放弃的。他一定会一直找下去，如果他猜到……

冰冷绝望到几乎麻木，Blair双手抓着自己的胳膊揉搓着，不断告诉自己不能在这时候失控。如果那行得通……他需要继续思考，顺着整件事情的发展方向。他皱着眉头，摇头否认：“我不能就这样消失，不可能在消失后保证没有人来找我。”

“我们会伪造你死亡的假象，这易如反掌。”Maybourne回答道，轻描淡写地挥开那个所谓的难题。尽管Blair带着怀疑目瞪口呆地看着他，他仍旧轻松地回道，“这不是更好吗，想想那些被你抛弃的人。他们不会一直被‘你在哪’或者‘你发生了什么事’这样的疑问折磨和困扰。你可以把这些事留给我去解决。”

“是的是的，我打赌我很高兴能这么想。”满是苦涩的声音里夹杂着几声空洞的笑声，Blair绝望地摇了摇头，“我接下来的人生都被要求来把人们训练成更好的杀人机器。”

“哦，得了吧。”Maybourne反驳道，严肃地表示自己受到了冒犯，“我正在向你提供一个为祖国服务的机会。作为提升我们的士兵们对敌能力的伟大导师，你将成为我书里的英雄。”

“英雄？你也可以这么想，即使为了达成目的，你得我把变成一个隐形的奴隶。”Blair回嘴道，试图找出解决问题的办法。他必须找到 _出路_ 。他无法想象自己会成为军事机器之中的一个齿轮，并以此度过余生。也许他可以在Maybourne的电话打过来 _之前_ 就自己先躲起来。他可以跟Jim说他不得不离开开始新的生活。或者……也许他可以对Jim实话实说。见鬼，也许Jim会帮助他伪造死亡的假象，那么至少……但是Jim会那么做吗？不，不不。这行不通。Jim只会正面迎击这个混蛋然后想办法解决媒体的事——或者是要求他返回军队复职的命令。不，他甚至不能把这件事向Jim提起，他只能靠自己。

像是能读懂他在想什么，Maybourne咧开嘴冲他笑了笑，那样子就像一只锁定猎物的鲨鱼：“记住，小子， _所有的一切_ 都在我的掌控之中。如果你没来报道，我仍然可以向媒体透露一点小讯息——关于你的好伙伴Ellison什么的。我很确信Lee，在这里，会乐于提供更多的信息，那一定会让他们陶醉不已，哦别忘了还有，呃，公众之类的。或者我会选择直接把他拉进游戏，这里我说了算，而不是你。我希望你不要逼我出手。”

精疲力尽地跌坐回去，Blair抬起一只手遮住双眼。他感到自己的肠胃拧成了一团。

但是当Brackett得意洋洋地笑起来并冲那位中士抬起手示意他解开镣铐时，Blair因为愤怒而变得僵硬起来。“我有一个条件，”他厉声道，同时睁开眼睛，锐利的视线落到Maybourne身上，“如果想让我听你的安排，你就得继续关着他。否则，随你怎么办。没人能证明Jim是一个哨兵，我会坚持说那只是我编造的一个关于他的谎言。而且，而且如果你试图拉他进局，该死的，我就会自己到媒体面前然后把所有的事情都公之于众。虽然接下来一段时间内可能会麻烦重重，但……但是没有任何一种情况比把Brackett放出来要来的危险。如果这真的发生了，即使我能原谅我自己，Jim也永远不会原谅我。”

Maybourne闻言眯起眼睛，显得有些犹豫，但没有表现出倾向于哪个选择。

当沉默随时间漫延，Brackett慢慢变得紧张起来，一种计划即将泡汤的预感涌上来。“拜托！”Lee愤怒地大叫起来，眼睛紧盯着Maybourne。“你不会让这个卑鄙的小混蛋毁了这一切，是吗？我们之间有约定！”

Maybourne撅起了嘴唇，但仍然什么也没说。

老天，要失去自己的未来已经够糟糕的了，他不能成为‘放Brackett回归世界’欢乐会中的一员。所以Blair继续努力说服他：“把Jim拉回军队来代替我根本没有意义， _尤其_ 是当我决定大闹一场让大家鱼死网破的时候，相信我，我会这么做的。你没必要做出那个选择来给自己找麻烦。Brackett是对的——向导才是那个知道所有事物运作原理的人。哨兵……哨兵忙于弄明白为什么他们的感官会发生这样的变化以及怎么才能更好地运用它们，他们根本没有时间管这些。所以，是的，你需要的是我。但是如果你要放了这个疯子，我就 _不会_ 答应合作。Jim……Jim不会想要出现那种情况的。相信我，如果事情的走向真的变成那样，他会更愿意找机会应对那些媒体，还有你。我 _确定_ 他会这么做。所以，所以要么你继续关着Brackett，要么我们不会达成任何协议。而Jim和我所需要做的，只是找出解决这场哨兵风暴的余波的方法。”

“我怎么知道到时候你不会对我耍花招？”Maybourne继续兜着圈子，无视旁边那个愤怒的前CIA特工。见Blair并没有马上回答自己的问题，他继续道：“我懂了。这样吧，既然你一再强调Ellison对我没有任何用处，我会保证Brackett继续待在监狱里——但是如果你骗了我，只要他答应在消失之前杀掉Ellison，我就会放他出来。”

哦上帝啊，老天，他刚才简直是默许了Maybourne对自己的操控，不利的情况让他陷得越来越深。见鬼！ _该死的！_ “你不会那么做的。”Blair用绝望而破碎的声音低声念叨着，无法掩饰自己对Brackett会以杀死Jim为目的而被放出来这个想法的恐惧。“你不知道我之前是不是为了保护他而撒谎。你不能肯定所有这些关于‘向导’的事是否只是我编的一堆废话。至少在你能确定Jim在你的宝贵项目中起不了任何作用之前，你不会杀他。”

“所以你情愿把他的生命赌在这上面吗？”Maybourne质疑道。

“你在这儿和我过不去，Sandburg，我向你保证，我一定会想办法逃出来，到了那时候，我会去找你亲爱的Naomi。”Lee冷冷的声音突然插进来，当Blair惊恐地张开嘴巴看向他，他又很快漫不经心地继续道，“或者你可以收回你那小小的附加条件，我们可以成为朋友。”

还没等Blair回答Maybourne就插话道：“哦，Blair是不会违背协议的，是不是，Blair？”他假笑着，站起身戴上帽子，然后用手把它正了正。“好主意，孩子。我我也很不情愿把这个卑鄙的家伙放出去。非常高兴你给了我一个把他扔回大牢并把钥匙丢掉的借口。”他看了那个中士一眼，然后示意地冲大门的方向摆了摆头。

“你不能这么做！”Brackett疯狂地大喊大叫起来，企图用脚后跟把自己钉在原地，但那个中士毫不留情地把他拽出了公寓。Lee仍然努力扭过头隔着肩膀喊道：“你最好祈祷我坐一辈子牢，Sandburg！我会把他们两个都干掉，然后下一个就是你！”

中士砰的一声把门关上，留Blair一个人面对Maybourne。Blair震惊地意识到他刚刚把事情搞得更糟了。Brackett逃脱的几率有多少？他吓坏了，紧紧地抱着双臂，想要抵御笼罩在自己身上那渗透到骨子里的寒意。“你不能让他逃出来，”他喘着粗气，“永远不能。”

“管好你自己，那么一切都会向好的方向发展的。”Maybourne温和地说道。

Blair完全被吓住了，无意识地点了点头，但他仍然惊恐地盯着那扇关着的门，就好像下一刻Lee就会重新破门而入，或者是那个中士，一边喊着Lee逃走了一边冲进来。事情怎么会变成这样？这一切怎么会以这么快的速度变得越来越糟？Brackett很聪明，一旦他逃脱成功——而且他很可能做到——他就会……

从心底冒出的念头几乎扯碎了他的思绪，直到上校显得有些轻快的声音稍稍拉回他的注意力。“我可能要花费一两个月的时间来做准备。在这段时间内，你就继续当做什么事都没有发生过。如果你把我们之间的约定告诉任何一个人，或者到时候没能及时向我报道，我就会释放Brackett。明白了吗？”

仍然一味地盯着门口，感觉整个世界都在不停旋转，而无边的恐惧让他只能站在原地无助地发抖，Blair麻木地点了点头。“是的是的，我明白了。”但瞬间被点燃的怒火在胸口炸开，他猛地转身，喊着“你这个变态的混蛋！”并挥起拳头向Maybourne的脸上抡去。

上校一把抓住他的胳膊，等他回过神来，Maybourne已经把他的的手臂拧到背后，并且狠狠地压着他，用力到Blair不得不咬紧牙关忍住因为疼痛而差点儿脱口而出的尖叫。而上校仍然在继续施力，直到强迫Blair跪到地上，才撤回他背上的压力和胳膊上铁钳般的握力。完全被吓到了，Blair弓着身子，抱着手臂试图减轻肩膀上的痛楚。

“我很高兴你能明白。”Maybourne轻描淡写地说，就好像刚才那场短暂的争执根本没发生过，然后他转过身去。离开之前，他回过头慢吞吞道，“看看光明的一面，孩子。你将用你的余生为祖国做出巨大的贡献，更不用说帮助那些哨兵更好的认清并成为更好的自己。”

当门咔哒一声合上，抑制不住的颤抖瞬间淹没了他。Blair手肘撑在膝盖上，双手遮着脸。眼泪灼烧着他的眼眶，他呻吟着，在绝望中摇摇欲坠。老天，哦上帝啊，天啊。他破碎的思绪在混乱惶恐的漩涡中不断被撕扯着。也许他 _应该_ 告诉Jim。 _一定_ 会有某种方法能够阻止这场敲诈。但他能冒这个险吗？以失去Jim为代价？如果Maybourne真如他威胁的那样，放Brackett出来追杀Jim和他的妈妈呢？他的生命真的值得冒着失去他们两个人的风险来拯救吗？Brackett……Brackett能够，而且一定会在他们意识到他重获自由之前杀了他们。Maybourne不是在虚张声势。那个恶心的王八蛋为达目的不择手段。老天，他们可能会因他而死。如果Brackett真的逃出监狱，他们 _就会_ 死去。

他的胃开始猛烈地抽搐，恶心的感觉几乎让他窒息。他挣扎着爬起来，踉踉跄跄地走到浴室，刚扑到水槽胃里的东西就开始不住地往上涌。他一直吐到胃里什么东西都没能留下，然后开始喘着气干呕。颤抖得像一片狂风中的树叶，他猛地往脸上扑了几捧冷水，双手支撑着水槽努力控制自己的情绪。

当他能够继续呼吸——即使是破碎而短促地——他挣扎着回到自己的房间爬上了床。侧身把自己紧紧地蜷缩成一团，握紧的拳头止不住不断涌进眼眶的眼泪，他开始强烈并恶毒地诅咒Maybourne和Brackett，诅咒他的妈妈对他的生活的擅自干涉把这一切都搞砸了。然后，在哭泣中挣扎着呼吸，他又开始诅咒Jim是如此的顽固和愚蠢地相信着自己是一个怪物，正是因为他对哨兵这件事所表现出的恐惧和不信任才使得事情……

但只那么一瞬，那些诅咒就消失在他嘴边，他喘着粗气，把满含愤怒和绝望的呜咽咽了回去。然后他泄力般转过身仰躺在床上，抬起左臂遮住紧闭的双眼，想要把这一天所发生的事从脑子里抹掉。

愤怒改变不了任何事。

即使他有多么想要把害自己陷入如此困境的错怪到别人头上，他始终明白这一切都是他自己自作自受。

在这条路上的每一步，都是出自他自己的意愿，直到走到这种结果。是他选择去寻找哨兵，满腔热情地相信着没有人相信的神话。当Jim指出自己的感官可能被歹徒反向利用时，也是他同意帮他保密的。而且，说实话，他不得不承认最初他也十分愿意对这些进行保密从而保护自己的研究。但是，没过多久他就明白了这比一篇论文或者缀在他名字后面那些溢美的称谓意味着多得多。Jim的生命每天都在生死边缘上徘徊，再在上面雪上加霜？不，不可能，他不会想要这么做的。但他还是写了那篇论文，并且没多想就把Jim的名字写了进去。

至于他的妈妈干扰他的生活这件事？他叹着气抹了把脸。他总是纵容Naomi，也从来没觉得需要跟她明确什么界限问题。因为在通常情况下，她总是不在他身边。要走哪条道路，选择什么样的生活，这几乎完全是他的自由。所以她只用了几天的时间就把他的生活闹了个天翻地覆——那又怎么样呢？她永远也不会故意伤害他的。但如果他早早就开始坚持自己不只是她亲爱的儿子，还是一个成年男人的话，那么她可能就会尊重他的界限，之后的这些将永远也不会发生。他爱她，即使她并不完美，他甚至爱着她那些数不完的小缺点。她是他的妈妈，是他认知里唯一永恒不变的存在。 _真好笑，_ 他盯着天花板想到， _我一直以为她会是先从我生命中消失的那一个。如果是我先离开了，那她怎么办？_

想到Maybourne无耻而贪婪的要求，他的喉咙又开始紧缩，泪水再次模糊了他的视线。“哦，老天。”他轻声呻丨吟着，用拳头抵着唇，努力把啜泣咽回去。

所有他所爱的人们，还有那些无论出于什么原因与他有所牵系的人，在短短一个月的时间之后——甚至更短——都会认为他已经死了。

而他将不能在他如此深爱的生活里留下任何痕迹，绝对不能。“Jim……”破碎的词语在屋里回荡，无法抑制的悲伤溢满了他的胸口。

……Jimmy知道你这么爱他吗’

“不，他不知道。”Blair喃喃道，泪水终于溢出他的眼眶。他以为那场新闻发布会会给他带来修复他们之间感情的时间和机会。而且他希望——即使知道这一切也许只是徒劳——会有那么一天，也许……

但是，不，Jim不知道他的感觉。

而现在，他永远也不会知道了。

 

## Chapter 1-4

当感情的风暴终于呼啸而过，最终只留下Blair躺在一片破败的寂静之中，眼神茫然而空洞。他不能只是徒劳地躺在这，他必须去思考。他强迫自己站起来，再次挣扎着进入浴室，又往脸上泼了几捧冷水。垂下眼睑不去看镜子里的自己，抬手时肩膀的抽痛使他瑟缩了一下，他顿了顿，仍然把头发扎了起来。当一切完成之后，他蹒跚着走回客厅，瘫坐在沙发上。几乎没意识到时间的流逝，他只是茫然地盯着窗外，即使他多么地努力想要把自己的注意力集中到眼前的一团乱麻上，但思想却仿佛被冻住了一样停滞不前。他感觉自己好像被狠狠地打倒在地，但奇怪的是，在那一瞬间他仿佛脱离了一切，一切都显得那么不真实。他必须抓住点儿什么，强迫自己把注意力集中在如何走出内心深处的黑暗和忧郁上。

哨兵。所有一切的关键点都是哨兵。

到目前为止，他一生中大部分的时间都在不停地追寻着——而且总有一种莫名的感觉驱使着他一刻也不能停顿，唯一他想要的，就是找到一个哨兵。

他找到了两个。

其中一个企图谋杀他。

而另一个……另一个……

他沮丧地把思绪从Jim和Jim对他的意义上面扯回来。

固执地又一次试图集中精力，他努力把所有的事情往有意义的方面联想，让它们变得更容易被接受……变成他可以忍受的东西。

他一直在寻找哨兵，不是吗？他曾经拼命地想找到他们。现在，很好，现在他可以用他的整个余生来近距离地观察他们并继续进行自己的研究。

他曾经希望自己的论文能够帮助其他哨兵，帮助他们弄明白自己身上到底发生了什么，不是吗？

也许他们并不是全感哨兵，但在Maybourne送来的人中，即使不是全部也可能有大多数正在承受着感官失控的痛苦。

那篇论文永远也不会被发表，也无法帮助任何人。

而现在，他可以训练其他不知具体数目的哨兵们。这可能会是件好事，对吗？这会使他的生活变得更有意义，看起来还算划得来，是不是？

或者，他只是在训练那些杀手，好让他们在工作时变得更得心应手？

也许他应该对自己这些年所追寻的东西更加小心谨慎一些。

他们会像Alex一样疯狂，还是像Jim那样无私？是天生的掠夺者还是忠实的守护者？

他猜他会找到答案的。

如果他们是像Jim一样的一群人，那么，尽力帮助他们，教他们学会控制和使用那些可能在关键时刻挽救他们的生命的能力，这就会是一件好事，对吗？

他们都是服过役的士兵，就像Jim过去一样。即使不是全感哨兵，他们也可能正像Maybourne所说的那样拥有一种或几种感官超出常人的能力。能够为保护祖国而舍弃自己的生命，他们中的大多数一定都是英勇而出色的人，不是吗？

所以，就是这样，支持他们，尽他最大的努力。这是一项有价值并且十分有意义的工作，就像他曾经所梦想过的那样。

这就是他曾经和Jim一起进行的那种工作，令人兴奋的工作，他所钟爱的工作。

但他有再次感到一丝丝的兴奋吗？

见鬼，他现在还有任何其他感觉吗？除了那不间断的、仿佛锉刀在心底来回磋磨的钝痛？还有对Brackett可能逃脱出来，继而开始追杀他的妈妈和……和Jim的恐惧。

他们会认为他已经死了。

他的生命只剩下几个星期，仅仅几个星期……

“Blair，你一个人坐在黑暗中干什么？Blair？”

Naomi的声音驱散了一直盘旋在他脑中的迷雾，他眨了眨眼睛，环顾四周，然后才意识到光线已经渐渐被血色的黄昏所淹没。

傍晚的凉意透过衣服渗入身体，他不禁打了个冷战。

“Blair？”她又叫了一声，一边打开灯一边走进客厅，“亲爱的，你还好吗？”

“呃，还好。”他咕哝着，揉着眼睛坐了起来，尽力掩盖自己刚才茫然的状态，“我猜我刚才是睡着了。”

她坐到他的身边，一只手安抚地放在他的胳膊上：“你刚刚是在冥想吗？”

他低垂着双眼，缓缓地点了点头：“我猜你也可以这么说。”

“Blair……我很担心你。”她低落而缓慢的声音里满是关心，“我对这一切都感到非常抱歉。”

一个脆弱的微笑在他的唇角一闪而过，她不知道这所谓的“一切”到底有多糟。而且不久之后，她就会相信他已经死去。他的心中溢满了悲伤，但他不能泄露一丝一毫。他艰难地吞咽了一下，然后深吸一口气。抬起头，他转向她，用左臂把她揽入怀里。“我很好。”他说着，温柔地吻了吻她的额头。

她的手臂在他背上安抚地来回轻抚：“是吗？是真的吗？”

“是的，妈妈。”他向她保证道，“这段时间虽然很难熬，但是……”

他能说什么？他 _还能_ 说些什么，让她在他死后每每想起现在的画面时能好过一点儿？搅成一团的大脑一片混乱，除了说实话他别无选择，然而，也许那就够了。“我所有的梦想都成真了。”他告诉她，“曾经的那段时光是一场最惊人的冒险，而且Jim已经成为了我最好的朋友。我真的不在乎那个博士学位，那只是一张纸罢了。重要的是……是我能在他需要我的时候帮助他。”

虽然这让他很惊讶，但如此简单诚实地对她坦白一切让他纠结在一起的思绪开始慢慢被梳理归位，这让他感觉好了点儿。即使他只能在糟糕程度不相上下的选项中做出选择，他仍然在尽自己最大的努力去保护Jim……还有她。即使他始终对新闻发布会后事情走向的另一种可能性心存希望，他仍然深知他不能和Jim在一起，他不得不离开。所以，说真的，是不是由Maybourne来决定他最终的去处有什么区别？而且也许上校是对的，也许那真的确实要……好一些……让他们都以为他死了，而不是永远去追寻事情的真相。Jim会没事的，对吧？Jim已经不再需要他了。甚至在很早之前，就已经不再需要他了。

他后退了一点儿看着她的眼睛，稍稍加强了语气继续说道：“只有几个星期，”—— _或者一年又一年永无止尽地继续下去，他心痛地想着_ ——“短暂的混乱和糟糕境遇在一生的美好记忆里根本不值一提，嗯？我并不只是单指我和Jim在一起的这段时间。妈妈，你给我了整个世界。是你教我如何打开思想的枷锁，让我能与其他大多数人不同，比起神秘事物的表象更倾注于它们的本质。拥有着你所给予我的一切，还有你对我坚定不移的信念，我永远也不能表达出我满怀的感激和谢意。”他轻轻地笑着，语气里充满了肯定，“我知道你所做的 _每一件事_ 都是出于对我的爱，这才是最重要的，所以不需要感到抱歉。”

她捧着他的脸颊，泪水在眼眶中打转：“我是真的很爱你，Blair。”她喃喃道，嗓音低落而颤抖。

“我知道。”他再次把她拉入怀里，“我也爱你，无论过去还是将来。”

她的泪水浸透了他的衣服晕染出一片潮湿，他轻轻闭上眼睛：“别哭，请不要哭泣。”他恳求着，对自己现在十分脆弱的情绪随时可能失控的恐惧让他的心紧紧地缩成了一团。

她吸着鼻子点了点头：“那你现在打算怎么办？以后又会发生什么事？”

老天，他好冷，丝丝的寒气就好像是从他骨头里透出来的似的。他微颤着吸了一口气，扯出一抹摇摇欲坠的微笑：“那不重要，”他尽力稳住自己的声音，“无论发生了什么，我没事，妈妈，我很好。未来不可预测，它有自己的打算。”

她又吸了吸鼻子，叹了口气道：“你还想继续做Jim的搭档，不是吗？”

“是的，我想，但那是不可能的，有太多的难题无法解决。”他喃喃道，喉咙发紧，不敢流下的眼泪几欲溢出。“但……但是我知道他会没事的。他现在已经能很好地控制自己了，所以我不需要为他担心。”

露出一抹明媚的微笑，她轻轻拍了拍他的手臂：“谁知道呢？也许那些问题会被一一解决呢。”

她以一种近乎强迫性的乐观来说出那些陈词滥调安慰他，即使这对他来说很奇怪，但是他明白，她需要去相信一定会有某种最终带来“从此过上了幸福的生活”这样的结局的奇迹出现。他过去也一样这样坚信着，万事皆有可能，没有事情是解决不了的。

见他没有说什么，她继续道：“但是，无论你做什么，你需要知道的是我只想要你开心快乐。”

从未对这一点心怀疑虑，他紧紧地拥抱着她：“我知道，妈妈。”

当她退出他的怀抱，轻而快地擦着仍然湿润的眼眶时，他在脑海里搜寻着能帮助她在几个月之后面对他的死讯时能好过一点儿的话。怎样才能让她每当回想起今晚的时候，即使会悲伤，但也能够坦然接受他的“死亡”，继而振作起来？然后一个想法突然出现，也许这会起一些作用。

当她疑惑地抬起头看着他，他把她的的双手捧到手心里：“大约六个月以前，我找到了另外一个和Jim有着相同感官能力的人。”

“另一个哨兵？”

“不，不是。她不是哨兵，不是那种付出一切保护别人的人。她是完全相反的类型。她自私残忍，还有一点儿疯狂。她，呃，她认为我的存在对她来说是一种威胁，所以她……她杀了我。”

“什么？”她睁大眼睛狠狠地抽了一口气。

“她把我淹死在我办公室大楼外的喷泉里，就在小瀑布大学。Jim和其他人，他们找到了我。但是……但是，妈妈？我那时真的已经死了。但即使其他所有人都已经放弃了，Jim却没有。然后不知怎么的，他就把我救回来了。你能相信吗？”他看着远处回想着当时的画面，摇了摇头，“如果一切都那样结束，那将是多么的可怕。太可怕了。Jim……Jim将因为没能及时阻止她而从此背负着沉重的愧疚感，而我也会因为让他变成那样而永不瞑目，因为那根本就不是他的错。”他耸了耸肩，再次直视她的双眼，“Jim和我，呃，那时大吵了一架。我以为所有的一切都结束了，我们的友情，还有其他的每一件事。但是他来找我了，而且奇迹般地把我救了回来，妈妈。我很庆幸他这样做了。不仅仅是因为我现在还活着，也因为我们并没有因为那场熊熊燃烧的怒火而彼此分开。而且……而且现在，不管将来发生什么事，我们现在又是朋友了，这对我来说就意味着一切。”

“她后来怎么样了？她……她没有被抓起来，还在那里或者别的什么地方吗？”她恐惧地问道。

“不，Jim抓住她了，现在她再也不能伤害任何人了。”他安慰着她，“你不需要担心。”

“噢，Blair。”她轻声叫道，紧紧地抱住他，“我无法忍受失去你！”

“啊……妈妈，”他心碎地叹了口气，闭上眼睛，“听着，听我说。我们永远也不知道下一刻即将发生什么，这就是我们每天都要过得很充实的原因。这是 _你_ 教我的，而这也是我一直遵循的生活准则，”他顿了顿，然后继续说道，“你知道吗，其实在某些方面，我很高兴那篇论文能引发这些乱七八糟的事。”

“你怎么能这么说？”她禁不住退了回去，惊讶地问道。

“这啊，首先，它拉近了你和我这些年分离所产生的距离。还有一个原因就是，无论未来发生什么，Jim知道他现在可以毫无顾虑地信任我，相信着我 _永远也不会_ 故意去伤害他。那对我很重要，因为我在以前并不敢肯定他是否真的了解这一点。你们两个是我最爱的人。妈妈，我所失去的只是一张纸而已。现在，就在这里，我拥有着我所在乎的一切。”

她叹了口气，拾起他的手轻抚着：“每件事都有其目的，嗯？”

他艰难地吞咽了一下——他还能继续坚信那一点吗？——仍然点了点头：“是的，就是这句话，我一直相信着，而且我知道你对它也始终坚信不疑。”

她的目光缓缓滑过他的脸庞，仿佛在搜寻着什么线索，最终落在他的眼睛上，然后她点了点头：“是的，”她同意道，“是的，我相信。我猜我刚才一定是忘记了，只有一小会儿。”

他挑了挑眉，缓缓勾起一抹微笑：“好吧，这没什么。”他开着玩笑，“我的意思是，你的年龄越来越大了，对吧？年龄越大的人就会越健忘。”

她忍不住笑了起来，玩笑似的轻轻拍了他一下，反驳道：“我才不老！”

他努力保持微笑，最后却没能成功，目光严肃地缓缓扫过她的面容，他说道：“不，你是对的，你才不老。你，Naomi Sandburg，始终有着孩子一般的心灵，充满了对魔法的好奇和信仰。我爱那样的你，妈妈。我一直想要努力成为像你那样的人，相信着一切的可能性并怀有对世间万物的创造力的敬畏之心。我们的灵魂来到这里，不断地去学习，对吗？然后成长？享受快乐的生活？遇到那些陷入困境的人时伸出援手？然后，当时间到了，我们的灵魂就会回归宇宙，直到下一个轮回的开始。我很感激你所教给我的这些。我们现在所经历的一切并不是全部，永恒的时间使我们可以永远期待着去学习和成长。我很喜欢这个想法。这是一场永无止境的冒险，不是吗？”

“是的，我相信它是。”她紧握着他的手，笑容温柔而充满暖意，“我很高兴你也这样相信着。”

若有所思地点了点头，他透过窗看向外面渐渐暗沉下来的暮色，思索着自己如何做才能靠这些信念度过今后的几个月甚至几年的岁月。每件事都有其目的。他慢慢地呼出一口气，试图让自己平静下来：“谢谢你，妈妈。”他轻轻地说道。

他们都回身靠向沙发，十指交缠相握，她把头靠到他的肩头。过了一会儿，她问道：“你今天要做的事都完成了吗？”

“呃，嗯。”他含糊地哼了一声，但明显不想谈论早些时候发生的那些事，于是他把话题转到了别的方向：“你呢？你今天都做了什么？”

“我去探望了Jim和Simon。”她回答着说，“Jim说医生已经签字同意他明天出院了。Simon也好多了。虽然我觉得他太心急了，但他也想要明天就出院。他们告诉我Megan在今天早上就已经回家了。”

“很好，我真高兴每个人都恢复得这么好，本来可能会更糟的。”

“他们看起来……很担心你。”她继续说道，“你今天没去看望他们，这让他们感到很惊讶。我……我告诉他你在清理自己的办公室。但是，也许晚饭后，你会想去看看？”

他摇了摇头。在他能把自己的整个状态调整得比现在好一些之前，他不敢去Jim所在的任何地方附近。他也许能够骗过他的母亲，但他绝对躲不过他的朋友那超出常人的感官，Jim一定会发觉有什么非常糟糕的事已经发生了。“不了，我有点儿累了。一会儿我会打给他，问问明天早上几点过去接他。”

“Blair，我想你和Jim需要些时间来——我不知道该怎么说——重新建立彼此之间的联系？所以，在去医院之前，我定了机票。我明天就会回洛杉矶去。”

“你不必这样，妈妈。”他告诉她说，然而心底对空间和平静的需求正在和他将再也见不到她的强烈意识激烈地交战。他用尽浑身的力气来使自己的声音保持稳定，不能透露出一丝悲伤，“Jim和我现在都很好。”

“我知道，亲爱的，但是我觉得这是最好的选择。”

他紧紧地握着她的手，内心在这将是他们在一起的最后一晚的意识中不断挣扎，她又把头靠在了他的肩膀上。喉咙被什么东西卡住，他不得不在回答之前狠狠地吞咽了一下：“那好吧，我会……我会载你去机场。”

“不用，没关系的。我大概得在你去接Jim的同时出发，所以我会坐计程车去的。我今天下午已经跟他道过别了。”

他叹了口气，没再说什么。几乎无法负荷的悲伤在他的整个身体里横冲直撞，他害怕如果再说下去自己会完全失控。沉默的再次降临让忍受这一切变得更容易了一些。他把头向后靠到垫子上，闭上了眼睛。即使他努力振作起来告诉她所有他需要让她明白的事，现在他的思想不禁又再一次的散落一地，旋转着消失在一片混乱里。也许她的离开是一件好事。他不确定自己能一直假装一切都很好，然后把戏继续演下去。老天，他要怎么向Jim隐瞒真相？持续 _几周_ ？一次一天，他一次最多只能瞒过他一天。

“你已经很累了。”她抬起头说道，“我说，为什么我不做点儿简单的东西当做晚餐呢？也许，汤怎么样？不过到那时候也许你也可以把它称作提前夜宵。这主意怎么样？”

“听起来很不错。”即使一想到食物就感到恶心，他一边说着一边直起身子，站起身然后伸手把她拉了起来，“我会在你做饭的时候给Jim打个电话。”

做了一个深呼吸稳定情绪，他拨了医院的电话，接通后要求接入Jim的房间：“嘿，伙计，我听说我明天早上就能去接你了？”

_“没错，而且时间恰到好处，我在这快要被憋疯了。”_

“什么时间方便？”

 _“十点之后什么时间都行。”_ Jim告诉他说。

“可以。”把垂到脸上的头发别回耳后，他接着说，“我想我会先去警局一趟，好把我的观察员徽章还回去。”

“哦，是吗？好的，没问题，有道理。那么，你怎么样？Naomi说你今天去清理了你的办公室。”

有那么一会儿，Blair几乎一个字都说不出来。Jim……Jim在得知他要归还徽章时没有表现出任何反应。就像，就像他根本就不在乎这个。就好像这只是一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事一样。一种被背叛的感觉从心底漫了上来，泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。 _该死，控制住！_ 他无声地命令自己。这有什么关系？Jim根本不在乎，比起长时间地在Cascade四处游荡寻找他的踪迹来说，这样不是更好吗？他感到心脏被拧成一团，然后他意识到自己脑中只剩下一片空白，找不到任何继续这场谈话的词句。学校的事，清理他的办公室之类的。天，那些看起来简直就像是发生在上辈子里的事。“嗯。”他精疲力竭地叹了口气，“我，呃，我还好。”

_“你的语气可跟‘好’沾不上边儿，Chief。你的声音听起来……干巴巴的。”_

“呃，今天几乎一整天都在清理房间和整理东西，回来之后就一直呆在这里。我猜我只是累了。”他吞咽了一下，拼命保持声音平稳，“那在，在我目前为止的人生中占了很大一部分，伙计。很难，你知道，就这么摆摆手然后远离这一切。”他的嗓音变得有些沙哑，他知道他必须在自己失控之前结束这场对话，“但是，我是认真的，我很好，并且没有任何遗憾。”

 _“好吧，Chief，我明白。”_ Jim的声音听起来有些悲伤，但在Blair还没来得及说话之前，他换上一种更加乐观的语调继续说道， _“好好休息，我期待明天与你见面。”_

“我也是。”Blair说，“晚安，Jim。”

在吃晚饭的时候，为了让自己不去想未来的事，他和Naomi一起回忆了一些过去快乐的时光，看着她能再次像往常那样开心地笑着，他也禁不住高兴起来。

之后，他就躺在沙发上，倾听她在他的房间里打包行李的声音。手指渐渐紧握成拳，他竭尽全力不让自己被情感的涛天巨浪所淹没。他盯着天花板，费力地在自己的精神四周建设围墙，将一切思想和情感都排除在外，直到他的脑子里除了对自己反复咏唱的咒语之外只剩下一片空白为止。 _事出总有因。事出总有因。*1_

虽然他不认为自己能睡得着，但最终还是在黎明前迷糊了几个小时。

\------

*1 原文是There’s always a reason. 我觉得应该是个谚语？但是没查到……希望知道的妹子可以指出来QAQ

\------

 

## Chapter 1-5

第二天早上，Blair提着Naomi的行李，和她一起下楼打车。但当到了说‘再见’的时候，他无法强迫自己把那个词说出口，于是他紧紧地拥抱着她。“我爱你，”他嘶哑着说，“保重自己，妈妈……一定要开开心心的，好吗？”

她捧着他的脸，吻了吻他的脸颊：“你也是，亲爱的。”她微笑着说，“我很快会再见到你的。”

除了点头他什么也不能做，感觉仿佛被掏空了一样，他帮她打开车门，然后目送她乘车而去。眼泪猛地涌入眼眶，他打开车门，转身坐进自己的车。他还有很多事必须要做，那些如果Maybourne没有闯入他的生活他原本打算做完的事。而其中之一就是结束自己在警局的工作，然后继续前行。昨天他已经告诉Jim在去医院之前顺路去警局归还徽章的事了。Jim没有在这件事上和他争论——甚至都没有提出反对。而这就像是在他的伤口上撒盐一样。即使Maybourne没有把他的生活炸得四分五裂，他作为Jim的搭档的日子也结束了，而Jim看起来却一点儿都不在乎。多可悲啊，思想好像生锈的轴承一样咔咔作响，他迟钝地问着自己，这算是件好事吗？

悲伤到有些麻木，仿佛感情已经脱离了现实游离在外，他把车开出停车点，向市中心驶去。在去接Jim之前，他有足够的时间来归还他的观察员徽章。

***

站在电梯里低着头研究脚下的地板，在去重案组办公室的路上，Blair尽量避免和那些遇到的人接触，让自己不要在意他们眼中可能出现的那些隐含轻蔑的目光。没有人跟他说话。甚至从他被注意到的那一刻起，电梯里瞬间变得鸦雀无声，而这磨人的沉寂对他来说却仿佛震耳欲聋。

下了电梯，他大步径直穿过走廊，进入办公大厅。Rhonda正在打电话，在他经过时好像并没有注意到，他继续走向Simon的办公室。Taggart和Brown好像正在讨论着什么，他希望他们同样没有注意到自己。他会在出来的时候和他们所有人道别的，但是因为还要赶紧去医院接Jim，他希望不要把时间拖得太长。不断地寻找借口来假装一切都很好，然后努力把充满尴尬的交谈进行下去，那肯定会把他弄疯的。即使警局里的大部分人毫无疑问地相信了那场新闻发布会，他怀疑Jim在重案组的同事们对这整件事里哪部分是真的，哪部分又是捏造的早已经心知肚明。但是，心照不宣的肯定或者否认，任何一种情况他都不想要。他只想要放下他的观察员徽章，然后马上离开。

当他进入里间的办公室时，数年的回忆瞬间向他袭来。慢慢走近那张办公桌，他可以很容易地想象到Simon就坐在那里，正在给他们倒咖啡，或者手里摆弄着一根没点燃的雪茄。然而在他的脑海里，他听到的却是过去几个星期，或者几个月里的各种叫喊和愤怒。他不想纠缠于那些记忆，于是他把时间线倒退到了他们几个还在一起，工作中还充满了愉快那个时间点，那时他们之间充满了欢乐的笑声。还有那时，当Simon告诉他自己不可替代的作用时，那一刻是那么的弥足珍贵。

他看到Jim靠在窗台上，想要伸手去触摸他，但却不能靠近一分一毫，仿佛自己被锁在一个梦境里，没有什么是真实的。转过身，他看向自己经常靠坐在上面的桌子，还有旁边的那张椅子，那是Jim在与Simon讨论案情时所坐的地方。他多么希望所有的这一切会一直就这样继续下去，没有尽头。没有什么是永恒的，他一直都深知这一点……但这些年来，不知何故，他竟让自己忘记了这在他生命早期就已经懂得的道理。

悲伤地牵了牵嘴角，他拿起系带绕过头顶，摘下观察员徽章把它放在桌子上。他在原地站了一会儿，回想着过去，奢望着事情的结果不会是现在这种如此糟糕的局面。

“Blair？你在这做什么呢？”Joel在他身后问道。

尽力把自己的痛苦吞回去，他回身开始解释。当他们还在说话的时候，突然传来的Simon的惨叫吓了他一跳。越过Joel向他身后看去，当看到Rafe推着Simon的轮椅，而Jim拄着一根拐杖，一大群人正穿过办公厅向他走过来时，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。Megan也在那儿，胳膊还被吊带挂在脖子上。这到底是怎么回事？Henri和Rhonda，还有其他几分钟前还不在办公厅的人围在他们周围。老天，他本来想一个人静悄悄地进来，然后再默默离开，但是，现实正相反，他不得不一次性面对他们所有人，就像是某种痛苦的挑战。

他努力表现得很高兴见到他们，事实上也确实如此，能够看到他的三个朋友顺利出院着实让他松了一口气。但当他开口说话的时候，他知道他的混乱和脆弱瞬间暴露无遗。哦上帝，他的妈妈也在那！她现在本应该在去机场的路上——她在这做什么？他拥抱了她，想要弄明白到底发生了什么，但她的话却让他一头雾水。她不想要错过这个？错过什么？他所在乎的一切都离他而去的时刻？Jim郑重地告诉他，他作为观察员的日子已经过去了。好吧，是的，就像他自己不知道似的。

但是紧接着，他手忙脚乱地接住了Jim突然扔过来的东西。

打开薄薄的黑色皮夹，当他看到里面金色的警徽时，心里感到越来越困惑。痛苦在他的整个胸腔里来回震荡。他们为什么来这里？他知道自己不配拥有警徽，在那场新闻发布会之后，他甚至不敢心存希望。他在他们期待的眼神中不知所措，在Simon突然咆哮着从他手中把警徽抢走时，更是哑口无言。

但是，Simon之后的话却让他瞬间屏住呼吸，他不得不竭尽全力才使得自己不马上瘫倒在地。

正式成为Jim的工作搭档？他们在开玩笑吗？不，不不，他们不是那么残忍的人。他们不会拿这个来戏弄和折磨他的，是不是？他环顾四周一一看向他们，每个人看起来都是那么的快乐和充满希望。他不能接受这个。Simon怎么会做出这样的提议？在发生那些事之后，警局和办公室里的其他人怎么会就这样坦然接受他？但这是真的，他可以看出他们脸上发自内心的真诚。

有那么一瞬间，他感受到深深的希望，仿佛有什么将他从泥潭里拯救出来一样。Jim想要他留下来！他不用离开了！他可以继续和Jim在一起工作！

然后，他想起了Maybourne，绝望再次铺天盖地地淹没了他。但他不能让他们看出来。永远也没有人能够知道这个。

 _表现得高兴一点儿！_ 他命令自己，然后玩笑似的问这是不是报复，并且强调自己仍然不会剪掉自己的长发。这倒是真话，他没有那个机会去上警校，也不可能成为警察了。

Jim看起来是那么的高兴，就像个在圣诞节早上得到礼物的孩子一样，而其他人都在大笑着欢呼，所以他也跟着笑着，尽量表现得高兴一点儿。虽然可能看起来有些勉强，但是没关系，他们只会认为他是因为突然砸到他面前的惊喜而不知所措。Jim把他抓到怀里嬉闹，而其他人就在旁边笑着起哄。

这个世界简直疯了。他喘着气，十分庆幸此时能把脸埋在Jim的胸前，并借此来努力控制自己。

在他假装挣扎着从Jim怀里挣脱时，脸上早已再次带好了掩饰一切的面具。他永远也不会带上那个警徽，但是他们不需要知道这个。他们以自己的方式让他知道自己是被需要着的，这就够了。他努力堆起微笑，希望没人能察觉出别的情绪。然后他走过去和Simon握了握手，感谢他给了他一个正式加入队伍的机会。他环顾四周，感谢着一直以来他们给予他的友情和支持，告诉他们，他们对他来说有多重要，每一个字都发自内心。

他的妈妈再次快而用力地拥抱了他。即使她脸上的笑容显得有些脆弱，她似乎仍然下定决心不理其它只为他高兴，这让他想起他们昨天晚上的进行的那场对话。他似乎不是唯一一个在那时隐藏着心事的人——Naomi一定在昨天晚上就已经知道了这件事。她说她唯一期望的事就是他能够开心快乐，而在那之后她又重复了一遍同样的话。他知道她一定十分厌恶他成为警察，但她就站在那里为他欢呼，因为她知道，一个能与Jim继续待在一起工作的机会对他来说有多么的重要。她是那么努力地去支持他，因为她了解什么是他最想要的，即使这样的爱对她来说近乎残忍，即使他从没这样为她做过。之后她吻了吻他的脸颊，一边解释着计程车还在楼下等着自己，一边在他来得及思考说些什么之前匆忙离去。她对他的爱是那么的勇敢，那么的慷慨，而他只能微笑着看着她离开。看着他被朋友们环绕在中间，然后把那份他唯一想要的工作放在他的面前，至少，她是带着美好的回忆离开的。在他现在破碎而混乱的生活中，这是他所剩下为数不多的充满感激的事情之一。

其他人围在他的身边，或者拍着他的肩膀，或者带着笑容与他握手。Megan用力把他拽进怀里，而他小心地避开了她受伤的肩膀。Simon恶声恶气地让他们几个赶紧滚回家去养伤，剩下的人马上回去工作。

“我真的很高兴你会留下来。”Joel在回去继续工作之前说道，声音里满是暖意。

“谢谢，伙计，我真的很感谢你们。”

“警校的课程在六个星期之后才开始，Blair，”Simon故作冷淡地说道，“所以这段时间你还可以清闲清闲。好好利用吧，新手可没有任何假期，你懂的。”

“我会的，”他回答道，微微勾起嘴角，“再次向你表达感谢。我不知道你是怎么做到的，但我永远也不会忘了你为我做的这些事的。”

“这是既得利益。”Simon奸笑着说，“我们已经花了将近四年的时间训练你——没必要浪费掉所有的努力。”

Blair勉强地笑了笑，点了点头。Jim抬手抓住她的肩膀，说道：“我猜我们得回家了，Chief，我得摆脱我这条腿，好好歇歇。”

“好的，没问题。”他欣然同意，能有机会在自己完全崩溃之前逃离这里，这让他心头涌出一丝感激，“我的车就停在车库里。”

Rafe接着推Simon的轮椅，而Blair小心地搀着Jim，他们走出工作厅，路过门口时Blair顺手把Jim丢在那的旅行袋提了起来。电梯里比不到一小时前的那一趟要热闹和欢乐得多，尽管感到自己的脸已经僵硬到随时可能会裂开，Blair仍然笑着跟他们开着玩笑，直到Megan，Rafe和Simon在一层下了电梯去搭计程车回家，而他和Jim继续向下到地下车库取车。

Jim的一只胳膊搭在他的肩膀上：“我猜我们吓到你了，嗯？”

“噢，可不是吗，伙计，超大的惊喜。我从来没期待过这个。”他回答道。

“为什么不期待呢？”Jim反问道，听起来十分困惑，“你不会以为我们会让你一个人自生自灭吧？”

“Jim，我很感激，真的。但是我不知道Simon是怎么弄到批准的——或者这会对其他警局的工作者产生什么影响。”他一刻也不停地说着，竭尽全力不想让Jim那超乎常人的感官发觉自己的绝望，“在那场新闻发布会之后，我最不敢期待的就是这件事。你们并不欠我什么——而且，而且……”

Blair停了下来。现在，他有没有信誉，或者其他的警局工作者是不是能够接受和他一起共事，这一切已经不重要了，因为那种情况根本就不可能发生。但是，从Jim的角度来看，最好假装事情会变成那样，并顺势继续下去。“但这仍然很棒。”他最后总结地说道，希望自己听起来能像他应该感觉到的那么快乐，如果……如果。

“所以你还好吗？”Jim问着，眼带探究地盯着他，而后叮的一声，电梯的门应声而开。

“不止很好，比‘很好’要好得多，伙计。”他坚持道，然后快走几步为他的朋友打开沉重的大门。他试图再次以一部分事实来逃避问题，一边挥舞着手臂示意Jim进入车库，一边继续道：“我只想继续和你一起工作，这就是我一直以来想要的一切。”

Jim用他敏锐的目光将他扫了而个遍，然后微微地皱起了眉头，看起来就像是发现了什么让他感到迷惑的东西。 _可能是我的心跳——或者是他对恐惧感天生的直觉让他察觉了什么，_ 在他们一同走向他的车时，Blair暗暗想着。他弯腰帮Jim坐了进去，随后把旅行袋放到了后车厢里。

“你的感官表盘还好吗？”他一边发动引擎，一边若无其事地提起别的话头，试图转移Jim的注意力。

闻言Jim带着质疑的目光又瞟了他一眼，但他什么也没问，只是向后靠到椅背上，闭上了眼睛。在Blair开出车库行驶到街道上之前，Jim的嘴和眼睛周围原本硬朗的线条开始变得柔软。

“很好，做的不错。”Blair喃喃地说着，然后问道，“你需要止疼药，或者其他我们需要准备的药吗？”

“那些离开之前我已经在医院弄好了，”Jim一边说着，一边心不在焉地捏着自己的腿。忍不住又一次眼带探究地扫了Blair一眼，他轻轻侧了侧头，将听力的焦点也集中到他的身上。“你还好吗，Chief？你看起来好像一个月都没有睡过觉了。”

“是的，好吧，最近几周过的都不是那么容易，”他耸了耸肩，说道，“我很好。在刚刚接受了那么大的惊喜之后？我敢说我比之前要好多了。要知道，我可从来没想过还能有继续和你一起工作的可能。”

“到底为什么不能？”

“啊，拜托，Jim。”Blair快速地瞥了一眼他的朋友，回答道，“在我毁了自己的信誉，在国家电视台上宣称自己是一个名副其实的骗子之后，我想这会引起一系列的问题。警局里除了你们还有其他警察，那些认为我已经不再属于那里的人，你觉得他们还会像以前那样接受我吗？你知道的。”

终于意识到自己提了一个根本不想深入讨论的话题，Blair立马闭上了嘴没有继续下去。这根本没有意义，他抿着唇摇了摇头。现在Jim要开始担心根本不会发生的事情了。但从另一方面，表现得对别人是否能接受他这件事感到十分焦虑可以很好地掩盖他接下来几周的紧张情绪，也未尝不是件好事。这样想着，他无视Jim的目光直视前方，做出一副专心开车的样子。

看他这样，Jim努力调节气氛似的扮了个鬼脸，最终转头透过窗看向不断后退的街道，叹了口气道：“这四年也有很多人觉得你不属于这，”他耸了耸肩，漠然地咕哝着，“谁管他们想什么？”

“你在逗我么？好吧，即使到现在为止这没什么大不了的，因为我不是警察。但是现在，他们怎么想就必须得纳入考虑范围内，因为我成了一个真正的警察，他们不能再笑着说我是一个怪人，然后一笑而过地无视我。”Blair回答道，继续找着各种能分散Jim的注意力的托词，“还有更糟糕的，”他进一步争辩说，“如果他们认为执法机构里不应该存在诈骗犯呢，嗯？更不要说这还是个走了后门空降的家伙了。如果他们在我们需要后援的时候故意拖拖拉拉不出现呢？这可能会成为一个大问题，Jim。所以，现在你明白我为什么对Simon的提议惊讶了吧。我仍然不明白他是怎么搞到让我进入学院的许可的，更不要说毕业之后立马把我弄进重案组了。”Blair顿了顿，想着得把所有的障碍都列出来，他继续说道，“而且还有一件事，如果我不得不作为证人出庭怎么办？地区检察官肯定会对我的证词的可信度心怀疑虑。你能想象我被律师盘问的情景么？绝对不会是什么美好的画面。”

Jim双手交叉在胸前，脸上的表情变得认真了起来，一边审视着他一边说道：“看得出来，这个问题你想了很久。”

“就像我说的那样，我 _想要_ 成为你的搭档，所以是的，在我思考的过程中，各种各样可能存在的障碍不停地往我脑子里蹦。”Blair承认道。这些东西一直盘旋在他的脑子里，直到Maybourne闯进来，轻而易举地把它们变得毫无疑义。

“如果想办成这事，Simon就得把真相告诉委员们和上面的头儿，”Jim透露道，“也许，还得加上地区检察官。”

“或者我们就不去管它，让这件事慢慢淡化，直到你像第一年那样在人们的眼里变回一个普通的警官，所有的这些都变成被遗弃在角落里的旧闻。”听到这些话Blair马上建议道，他不想让任何无关的人知道事情的真相，这甚至根本没有任何意义。“我很抱歉Simon为了我不得不那么做，Jim。让这个秘密只保留在我们三个人之间本应该是更好的结果。”见Jim一句话也没说，Blair继续说道，“至于其他警察对我的信誉的疑虑，我想这只是时间问题。他们会习惯我的存在的，而且如果我能够努力工作，他们就不会再对我心存怀疑了。我，呃，更担心他们会开始探究为什么在我在公众面前承认为了自己的利益而撒谎之后，你和Simon还会愿意不计前嫌地接受我。”

 

## Chapter 1-6

Jim缓缓地点了点头，但看起来仍是一副心事重重的样子。他咬着牙关，姿势僵硬到紧绷，好像在为自己正在琢磨的事感到紧张和抗拒。“也许我应该走出去把事实澄清，然后这一切就都解决了。”他哑着嗓音说。

“不行，”Blair震惊地反驳道，意识到自己想要岔开话题蒙混过关的企图可能促使Jim做出什么会导致灾难性后果的事情，“馊主意，这主意真是糟糕透了，伙计。我 _最不_ 想看到的就是那些坏蛋以为对着你闪几下灯拉响刺耳的警鸣或者做些该死的别的什么就能让自己占据上风的情况。不行，你绝对不能冒险对 _任何人_ 说这件事，知道这事的人现在已经够多了。即使你愿意冒这个险，我也肯定不会同意的。所以，这个提议已经被否决了。让我们就这么顺其自然，看看事情的发展再说。”

当看到Jim仍是一脸不服气的样子，即使Blair恨透了利用他的愧疚，他仍旧哄骗道：“Jim，伙计，如果都到了现在你还要把事情都说出来，那……那我之前做的那些又有什么意义，嗯？像个甲级白痴*1似的自说自话，把自己说成一个满嘴胡编乱造的骗子——为了什么？Jim，我之所以去做之前的那些事是因为那是正确的事，是原则上的事。但我这么心甘情愿地做主要是为了你，为了保护你的安全。别……别让它变成一个笑话。”

Jim抿起了嘴角，下巴上的肌肉抽动了下仿佛想要辩驳，但最终他挫败地耷拉下肩膀：“我还以为最主要的问题应该会出在让你携带武器这件事上。”他抱怨道。

十分感谢他的朋友想到了这个，Blair冲他微微勾起嘴角，回答道：“不能说我不恐惧这个，但这不代表我之前就没拿过枪或者有意地开枪打某个人。老天，”他露出了一个小小的微笑，“最开始我们一起工作的时候，你给我了一把枪用来保护Veronica Sarris。”他一边回想着一边说道，“还有几周前，还记得你那时正在阻止Kincaid和他的手下从潜水艇上逃跑那会儿吗？我的枪并不是故意没打中他们的，Jim。也许我并没有打中任何人，但那只能证明我需要专业的训练，我……我那时确实是在瞄准他们。”

“我以为你是故意的。”Jim小声说道，转过头来研究Blair脸上的表情。

“啊，这个，如果不阻止他们的话，他们可能会杀了你和我们其他的所有人，”Blair喃喃地说，“没错，我更喜欢和平的解决方法，而且我知道你也是。但经过这些年，我已经明白了某些时刻暴力手段的 _必要性_ 。某些时候，那些家伙根本就不给你其他选择。”

Jim咬着下唇移开了视线，在接下来的车程中陷入了沉默。Blair透过眼角瞄了他一眼，懊恼着自己刚刚扯的那一大堆谎话。没错，他是想要分散Jim的注意力，为自己所表现出的焦虑或者接下来几周内随时都可能失控的情绪找个合理的借口，但他并不想夺走Jim脸上那纯然的快乐。当看到自己接受他们的提议时，他是那么的开心。老天，这真的很不好受。太痛苦了。

当他们到了家，Blair把车停在大楼前，转过头去看Jim：“我很抱歉，伙计。”他说道，“我不是说因为这些惹人厌的事实你和Simon所作的安排就不，呃，完美。那的确有些麻烦需要一一解决，但……但把眼光放长远来看，这根本没什么大不了的。我是真的很高兴你还想让我继续和你一起工作，剩下的事根本跟噪音一样不值一提。说真的，没什么需要担心的，明白吗？”

Jim闻言只是眯起眼睛，搜索着他眼中可能透露出的情绪。但那之后他什么也没说，只是转身打开了车门。

“等会儿，我过去帮你。”Blair出声阻止道，取出Jim的背包然后赶紧绕到另一边去帮助某个正在十分坚决地想要靠自己从车里挣扎出来的家伙。“见鬼，Jim——你要把你伤口的缝线挣开了！”Blair帮他的朋友把受伤的那条腿挪下车，然后紧紧抓住他的胳膊，帮助他站了起来。突然站起身让Jim的腿疼得厉害，此时Blair挪近了些并伸出一只胳膊搂住了他的腰。“靠在我身上。”他低声说道。

Jim勉强地点了点头，伸出一只胳膊环住他的肩。他们慢慢地走进大楼，并在看到平时老是闹别扭的电梯终于肯认真工作一次时一同松了口气。

当他们走进公寓，Blair抢在Jim之前帮他把外套脱了下来。但当他想帮Jim走到沙发那里坐下时，Ellison却冲他挥了挥手。“我自己能行。”他坚持道。

“行，好吧，”Blair说道，举起双手退到一边。“你想要来点儿喝的吗？”

“嗯，咖啡就行。”

“了解。”他说着走进了厨房。当注意到Jim紧紧跟在他身后，他回过头说道，“我自己来就行了，伙计。去，去那边儿坐着，让你的腿减减负担。”

“等会儿，Chief。”Jim叫住了他，听起来有些不确定该不该把话说出口。

这引起了Blair的注意。“好吧，有什么话就直说。”他一边把咖啡壶填满一边语带命令地说，“从刚才开始，那些话已经在你嘴里嚼了至少有十五分钟了，你到底在烦什么？”

看Jim并没有立刻回答的意思，Blair转身继续手上的工作。而Jim则走到了他的身后，靠在厨房岛上，垂着头好像在研究地板。

“听着，如果是关于我刚刚在车上说的事，关于信誉之类的，我告诉过你不需要担心那些。”Blair一边坚定地说着一边倒了些水进去，然后走到橱柜那里去取咖啡，“我们会想到解决的办法的。”

“不，不是，不是那个——但，好吧，也许我们也得把那个纳入讨论。”Jim回答道，语气里的不确定让他陷入了有些不安的尴尬，“我只是想……有些事我早就应该告诉你了，一些你应该知道的事。”

“嗯哼？”Blair不解地停下了把咖啡舀进过滤器的动作，转头鼓励地看着Jim——突然被他的朋友脸上的无助和迷茫冻结在原地。匆匆放下咖啡袋和勺子，他转过身来抓住Jim的胳膊。“老天，怎么回事？你还好吗？疼得那么厉害吗？到底怎么了你倒是说啊？*2你要把我吓到了。”

Jim举起一只手打住他的担忧，摇了摇头：“不，我很好。只是这话有点儿不是那么容易说出口。我不知道你听了会有什么反应但，但是你需要知道这个，这可能会使你改变接受警徽的决定。Chief，Blair——我想要你成为我的伴侣。”

Blair眨了眨眼睛，继而歪头眯起眼睛看着Jim：“呃……当Simon向我提供那份工作的时候，我想我已经接收到这个消息了？我错过了什么吗？你不会是认为我之所以接受它是因为我没有其他选择吧？事实上我确实有，我是说其他选择。或者，你觉得我会认为你对我心存愧疚？我可没这么想过。所以，你话里的意思不是关于这份工作的，是吗？因为你并不欠我什么。但我真的很高兴你也和我一样希望成为彼此的搭档。”

“Sandburg，你就不能闭上嘴听我说话吗？”Jim要求道，声音里仿佛压抑着什么，甚至让他显得有些挫败。

“那你说吧，是谁阻止了你？”Blair敦促道，同时向后退了一步，示意给Jim留些空间。

Jim沮丧地看了他一眼，叹了口气：“当你听到这个之后可能就不会愿意做我的搭档了。”

“听到什么？”Blair有些挫败地问道，“你还什么都没说呢。”

“我那时不是在谈论工作的事。”

“那时是什么时候？”

“当我说想要你成为我的伴侣的时候。”

“好吧， _现在_ 我是真的糊涂了。”双臂环抱向后靠到厨房的柜台上，Blair皱起眉头抱怨道，“那你到底在说什么？”

“好吧，我能理解你为什么会感到——困惑，我是说，”Jim叹着气说。他抿着唇摇了摇头，然后眼睛扫向厨房的四周仿佛在寻找某些灵感。深吸一口气，他最终对上了Blair的目光，一边说一边伸出一只手比划着，希望对方能理解自己的意思。“一直以来，我之所以什么都没说是因为我确信……确信你肯定会有离开的那一天，当论文这码事结束，到那时我并不想破坏我们之间的朋友关系或者……或者……”他的声音消失在唇边，垂下了目光。“反正，当看到你开的那场新闻发布会，我……”他的声音又一次在半截消失了，揉了揉嘴巴，“老天，这太难了。我不想让你因为待在我身边而感到不自在。”僵着身子，他白着脸抬头看着Blair，眼中隐藏着恐惧，“我不能忍受那种情况发生，但你应该知道真相。”

“Jim，你是想要告诉我你想让我搬出去吗？”Blair有些艰难地问道，努力把杂乱无章的短语组织成一个完整的句子。天，Jim想让他搬出去多久了？为什么要兜着圈子说话？他眼中的恐惧又是从何而来？Jim并不欠他一个遮风挡雨的地方。“我知道我早就超过了你最初给我定的一周的期限，如果你厌倦了我住在这里，你可以直接告诉我的。我很抱歉，我以为一切都在往好的方向发展，呃，也许最近不应该被算在内，但总的来说——”

“不，我不是那个意思！我不想要你搬出去。”Jim打断了他的话。他伸出手，仿佛想要抓住Blair的胳膊，但动作做到一半又突然缩了回去。脸颊上泛起淡淡的红晕，他连忙补充道，“我希望你永远也别搬走。”

 _永远不搬走？Partner*3？不是工作？_ Blair十分困惑地把刚刚Jim所说的话从头到尾回放了一遍，然后他不可置信地睁大了眼睛，话中的另一种可能性使他的呼吸凝结在胸口。“Jim，你是说……”他不敢问出口，不敢去试探那块雷区，以防他完全理解错了他的意思，“你到底想要说 _什么_ ？”

“我不知道这到底是怎么发生的，”Jim漫无目的地扯着杂七杂八的话，眼睛不停地瞟向四周就是不看他，“前一秒，我们还是朋友，然后下一秒……我知道你肯定会觉得我疯了，而且我并不期待任何回应，但是我很认真地觉得你应该知道这件事，以防使事情产生不同的结果。万一……万一并不是只有我这么想，我的意思是，以防我不是唯一一个有这种想法的人。我希望我不是那唯一的一个。”

“唯一一个……？”Blair努力保持自己的呼吸，提醒自己不要有过多的期望，但他马上就要完全沦陷了。Jim所要表达的 _不可能_ 是他的话听起来的那种意思。可能吗？如果他确实是那个意思呢？噢，老天，Maybourne的电话可能在一个月之后就会打过来，也许更早。如果Jim说的是……到那时候他们又该怎么办？

“唯一一个在这一路的经历中爱上对方的人。”Jim哑着声音承认道。他的目光搜索着Blair的双眼，无法形容的希望、恐惧和脆弱在他的眼里纠结成一团，静静地等待着Blair的回答。而Blair此刻只想狠狠地抱住他，但是他不能，他不可以。他需要思考。

\------

*1 原文是class-A idiot

*2 这里原文是Would you spit it out, already?我有点儿迷糊，是疼到吐出来么？spit it out也有直说的意思，我就当做如果那么疼就直接说出来的意思翻了_(:з」∠)_

*3 这里的partner两人的理解一直是不同的两个意思，但这个地方小向导应该已经要明白烧饼到底说的是什么了，所以就没翻><

 

## Chapter 1-7

_爱我？他爱我？_

Blair脑中一片混乱地看着他，心跳如雷，几乎忘记了该怎么去呼吸。极度的欢欣瞬间被绝望的洪流冲垮，把他冻结在原地，无法移动，也不能思考。为什么是现在？当一切都已经太迟了的现在？该死！为什么要是 _现在_ ？

强迫自己移开视线，Blair挣扎着想要表现出自己并没有感受到同样的感觉的样子。他转过身，双手撑在柜台上以掩饰它们的颤抖，这样Jim就不会看见他的脸。他怎么能在明知不能长久的情况下，仍然迈出开始的第一步？老天，这对他们来说会是多么具有毁灭性的灾难？他的喉咙紧缩，快速且用力地眨了几下眼睛，以免眼里的泪光出卖自己。

但他又怎么能够否认自己的感情，假装Jim的话对他没有 _任何意义_ ？当这份感情被放在他的面前，即使十分短暂，他又怎么能够拒绝？难道他们连一丝幸福都不应得到吗？见鬼，过去几年他们做的工作就已经够危险的了，而当他成为一个成熟的警察之后将更是如此，即使这样，Jim仍然觉得他们应该在一起。生活中从来不会有任何保证。没有人能保证活到一百岁，或者一生都幸福快乐。即使他不知道自己即将离开，Jim也应该明白早晚有一天，他们之中会有人以身殉职。这就是Jim决定把自己的感情告诉他的原因吗？以防发生什么不好的事？或者飞逝的时间让他再没有机会将话说出口？闭上眼睛，他紧紧地抿着微颤的双唇，想到那可能时刻萦绕在Jim心头的担忧，Blair轻轻摇了摇头。上帝，还会有比这更艰难的情况吗？

微微从左侧偏过头去，他用余光越过肩膀搜寻着Jim的双眼，脑中仿佛有两个小人在不停地相互争辩，到底哪一种选择带给Jim——和他自己——的伤害最小。是一起享受这短暂的快乐，还是否认他的感情，直到Jim认为他已经死去的时候也对此一无所知？是制造回忆，还是只留遗憾？

随着沉默在两人之间蔓延，Jim垂下了眼睛，双肩慢慢塌了下来。他起身想要离开，而Blair却转身抓住了他的胳膊。Jim耸了耸肩，想要摆脱他的桎梏，但Blair却固执地不愿放手。

 _做出决定！_ 他命令他自己。

“没关系的，Chief，”Jim尴尬地避开了眼睛，说道，“你不必说什么。我只是想你应该知道这件事。我希望……我希望这不会改变任何事。”

Jim的声音和姿态里充满了挫败和痛苦，而这帮他做了决定。无论他们只剩下一天、一个星期或者一个月，他都不能让Jim以为他没有得到自己同等热烈的爱意。

稍稍靠近了点儿，Blair哑着声音回道：“它改变了一切。”他伸出手托起Jim的脸，迫使他的朋友看着他。然后，他仍然保持着一只手抓着Jim的胳膊的动作，引导Jim低下头来。在双唇即将碰触的前一秒Blair微微笑了起来——他吻了Jim，就像长久以来所渴求的那样，仿佛要慰藉来自整个灵魂的干涸一样深情。

伴着一声低低的呻吟，Jim紧紧地抱住了他，直到彼此的距离完全消失，两具身体压在一起，双唇在炙热的情感中相互掠夺。他们的手开始在彼此的身上漫游，先是触摸和爱抚，然后拉起衬衫抚摸温热的肌肤，开始了更大胆的探索。Jim用鼻尖轻轻蹭着Blair的耳朵，感受着Blair在他喉结上那轻柔的舔舐，身体泛起一阵阵微颤的涟漪。轻声低语，呢喃着鼓励的情话，舔尝着，触摸着，他们迷失在突然发现的奇迹之中，献给彼此的爱意是那么的迫切而汹涌——直到当Jim想要变换姿势时，那条受了伤的腿开始十分激烈地昭示着自己的存在感。他低低咒骂了一声，多亏了他们的拥抱，才不至于让他摔倒在地。

“哦，伙计，我真是个白痴。”Blair叫道，改变姿势和手上的力度以便更好地支撑Jim的身体，“抱歉，对不起。我们得让你摆脱那条腿。”

粗声笑了笑，Jim表示赞同。“去你的床？”他满怀希望地建议道，“我不认为我能完成上楼梯的这个动作。”

“去我的床。”Blair欣然同意。

Jim重重地靠在他的身上，单脚跳过大厅和那些巨大的落地窗。Blair把Jim带到床边，但在让他躺下之前松开了他的腰带和牛仔裤，释放出伴侣的勃起。“你肯定很高兴看见到我。”他嘲笑道，将衣服推到他的臀部，然后把他安置在床上。

“哦，是啊，重大的时刻。”Jim拉长了音调说。

“在这里‘重大的’成为了关键词。”Blair动容地回复道。他跪在地上，急切地帮Jim脱去鞋子、袜子，之后小心地避过他腿上的绷带把裤子脱掉，而Jim则脱掉了自己的外套和汗衫。仍然跪坐在地上，双手轻触着Jim的大腿，Blair钦佩地欣赏着眼前这具健美的身躯。“哦，伙计，”他感叹着，仿佛连呼吸都充满敬畏，“你真是……令人惊叹。”抬头对上Jim温暖的目光，他为Jim送到自己面前的礼物感到有些不知所措，他希望他的快乐能像在他心里欢快地跳舞一样展现在他的眼中。“即使是阿喀琉斯*1也不能比这更完美，亚历山大*2也不行。”当看到Jim脸颊上的红晕加深时，一抹微笑爬上了他的嘴角，他被伴侣脸上混合了慌张和谦卑的快乐模样逗笑了，“这样的辉煌值得适当的敬意。”

倾身向前，他轻轻地在那直指着他，因充血而饱满挺立的阴丨茎顶端吹了口气，然后感受到Jim在他的手掌下轻轻颤抖。这是他最新的也是最后的一个爱人，因为他的碰触而发出低沉的呻吟，手指埋入他的长发中，仿佛想要抓住什么一般地紧扣头皮。“把感官调低，Jim，”他哑着声音低声说道，“我不想伤到你。”他抬眼看向Jim，确保他正集中注意力按照自己所说的做，当看到Jim几不可见地点了点头，他低下头去，温柔地舔了一下……接着又舔了一下。

“你要杀了我了，Chief。”Jim嘶哑着声音呢喃道。

Blair仍然轻声笑着，压低喉咙，把Jim吞入深处——粗重的喘息伴随着紧绷到几乎陷入皮肤手指，让他知道他的轻笑所带来的震动是这个人从没体验过的感觉。

而这仅仅是开始，他将给予Jim超越他所知道的任何形式的快乐和满足。

因为没有人比他更了解应该如何去爱他的哨兵，正如他现在所做的那样。

能够通过如此美味的方式来使用他所拥有的关于Jim的感官的知识，这将是多么美妙。在他们在一起的每一天都这样爱着这个男人，就好像每天都可能是最后一天一样。

仅仅那么一瞬，他那喷涌而出的幸福就狠狠地拍在了那堵名为绝望和悲伤的墙上，犹如浪花般摔了个粉身碎骨。但他马上抹除了脑中一切关于未来的思绪，只专注于这一刻的狂喜。会有足够的时间用来悲伤的……现在，这里只有那充满了祝福，使彼此更加贴近的触摸、味道和气息，还有Jim因为他不断升级的行为而产生的激情。现在，需要关注的只有爱。

Jim变得更为硬挺，抽搐着喷射之后，Blair品尝着口中那苦涩的花蜜。直起身子，他帮助Jim放松下来，然后将他的腿搬到床上，一边享受着Jim的手指穿过他的头发轻轻梳理的美妙感觉，一边懒洋洋地帮他把身上清理干净。

“到这来。”Jim懒懒地呢喃道。

快速剥下了身上的衣服，Blair爬到床上，把床单翻过来盖住两人，然后依偎到Jim的臂弯里。他的耳朵紧贴着爱人的胸膛，静静听着那有力的心跳。他以前从来没有听到过Jim的心跳声。他们从来没有靠得如此相近。闭上眼睛，肌肤相贴，他用尽全力去倾听这珍贵的声音，仿佛要把它烙印在心底。这样他就可以一直记得它。直到永远。

“我爱你，”他低声呢喃着，“我真的很爱你。”

“感谢上帝，”Jim的声音透过胸腔隆隆地传出，他伸出双臂紧紧地搂住了Blair，把脸埋在他的发从中，“你还好吗？”他有些迷糊地问着，伸手抚摸Blair的侧脸。

“我现在很好，”Blair静静地回答道，“睡觉，伙计。睡吧。”

当Jim睡着之后，Blair听着那软软的鼻鼾声，数着他稳定而有节奏的心跳。喉咙仿佛一下子被什么堵住似涌上一股酸涩，他拼命忍住眼泪，抵抗眼里那仿佛要把他灼伤的热度。这一切都太过美好。就是这样，在这里，被Jim所给予的温暖紧紧包裹住。这一切都是那么的不可思议，以至于任何一点思绪都可能打破这脆弱且稍纵即逝的美好。

他要用尽全力去抓住“现在”……尽他所能地争取时间。

然后他就能够一遍又一遍地重温这段快乐的日子，一次又一次，在他的记忆里。

以此度过他的整个余生。

\------

*1 阿喀琉斯，希腊神话中人物，希腊勇士，出生后其母握其脚踵倒提着在冥河水中浸过，因此除未浸过的脚踵之外，浑身刀枪不入。

*2 亚历山大，马其顿国王、亚历山大帝国皇帝，生于古马其顿王国首都佩拉，世界古代史上著名的军事家和政治家。

\------

 

## Chapter 1-8

Jim在雨打在窗上的噼啪声中醒来，听着大雨冲刷着楼下的车道的声音，身边是时不时地发出软软的鼾声的爱人。昏暗的光线穿透玻璃透射进来，他思考着现在是什么时候，但最终把这个问题抛到了脑后。深深地吸了一口气，他细细品味着Blair身上独有的气息，同时通过伴侣靠在自己身上的半边身子享受着融融暖意。轻轻地，他的手指抚过爱人那凌乱而又柔软的卷发，回味着那个充满了爱意和柔情的夜晚。

他已经想不起来上一次感受到如此的满足和快乐是什么时候了。

仿佛长久以来有所缺憾的生命终于找到了缺少的那一部分，被填满、被充实，满满当当的全是幸福。

就连那一直困扰着他、被他视为工作工具的超常感官似乎也久久不能平复，确切地说，是还在为那些快乐而雀跃不已。感受着Blair的触碰的同时抚摸着他柔韧的肌肤，在占有的过程中不放过他脸上的每一丝细微的表情，听着他那充满了喜悦的声音。爱人身上独有的味道充盈着他的鼻尖和口中，他沉醉在其中，就好像在欣赏聆听一曲无限和谐却又充满了激情和喜悦的交响曲。他从未得到过如此彻底而又纯粹的爱恋，如此的慷慨无私而又全心全意。即使在他的整个身体被淹没在内啡肽*1的浪潮里，连他自己都忘记了那条受伤的腿时，Blair也不曾忘记，他小心翼翼而又异常谨慎，时刻注意着不让那条腿因为过分拉紧而使伤情恶化。即使是Blair一直引导着这场情事，他也同样慷慨地接受了来自Jim的回馈。Blair对来自于他的双手和唇舌的碰触的热切回应让他感到震颤和深深的满足。在互相给予的快乐中使彼此完整，现在，再也没有什么障碍横亘在他们之间，他们迷失在纯粹的亲密和归属感中，分享着他们之间那浓烈的爱意。

在迄今为止的人生中，Jim第一次觉得自己明白了处在顶点的感觉，什么是仿佛超越了一切的体验。

而这只是他们以后即将一起度过的时光中的第一天。

再次深深地吸入一口气，继而缓缓吐出，他闭上双眼享受着这一刻纯粹而又简单的快乐。任由指尖调皮地划过Blair的肩背，Jim感受着爱人冒出胡渣的脸颊蹭在他的胸膛上的微微刺痒，还有胸前那随着一呼一吸间轻轻划过的胸毛的柔软触感，忍不住微微勾起了嘴角。

隆隆的雷声在远处低声轰鸣着，而他带着笑意再次回到梦乡。

当身边的那份温暖蓦然消失，连同那令人感到安心的重量也一起离去，Jim再次醒了过来。雨仍然噼里啪啦地打在窗上，透过玻璃的光线也仍然是那么的暗淡，他睁开眼睛，看到Blair正低头注视着他。微微笑了起来，他抬手摩挲着他冒着青渣的脸：“早上好，小帅哥。”

Blair低下头去轻盈地落下一吻，却在离开前被拉入又一次缠绵之中。“你的腿感觉怎么样？”他转身坐到床边，指尖小心而又轻柔地抚过Jim受伤的那条腿。

“估计得疼一阵子了，”Jim答道，“不用担心。”

“你想要起床吗？”Blair一边打着哈气一边说道，抻着懒腰抓了抓肚子，“我得去弄点儿鸡蛋，好让你快点儿好起来。”

Jim闻言大笑，撑着床起身，在Blair的帮助下站了起来，让双腿小心翼翼地支撑起自己，尽量不要让那条伤腿因疼痛而瑟缩。

“检查一下你的感官表盘。”Blair一边低声说道，一边用胳膊牢牢地环住他的腰，带着他慢慢走向浴室。

当两人走到浴室门口时，Jim抓着门框停了下来：“我想从这里开始，我一个人就能搞定了。”

闻言挑起了一边的长眉，Blair只犹豫了一下就放开了手：“那你准备洗澡的时候叫我一声。”

这个想法真不错，Jim咧着嘴带着夸张的笑容冲他点了点头。当看到Blair一边带着愉悦的笑意一边疑惑地微微睁大了眼睛的表情，他想自己现在看起来肯定有点儿傻兮兮的，但是管他呢。他很开心，非常开心。“好主意。”

“你自己的话肯定会把绷带弄湿的，不是吗？”

“反正待会儿也得换。”

“好吧。”Blair说着，搭在Jim腰间的手滑到他的屁股上轻轻拍了下，随后退开，“我去给你拿干净的衣服。”说完转身走向楼梯。

带着溢满心间的快乐，Jim一直看着他隐入楼梯的拐角才转身走入浴室。他转动浴缸上方的水龙头，把手柄调节到温热的那一边，当听到Blair走下楼梯的声音时喊道：“我准备好了。”

不一会儿，Blair走了进来，把干净的衣服放到水槽边的柜台上，他说道：“等下——我得先把衣服脱了。”

看着眼前的美景，Jim毫无疑问地回想起他们在前一天所做的每一件事，身体不可抑制地起了反应。新的渴望汹涌而来，他不得不靠吞咽来缓解口舌中的干燥。抬起眼睛，他看着Blair的身体，专注的视线他的前胸，滑向他纤瘦却又有力的手臂，还有他那柔韧健美的颈项。当他们的视线在空气中相遇，他哑着声音说道：“我喜欢看着你。”

Blair的目光同样扫过他的身躯，随即再次看向那双淡蓝色的眸子：“感情是相互的，伙计。”他的声音里带着明显的热度，“你准备好开始洗澡了吗？”

“呃，准备好了。” _老天_ ，他忍不住问自己， _我之前到底是怎么活到现在的——为什么花了这么长时间我才敢承认自己是如此地渴望着他。_ 他的身体在这种新的亲密关系中因Blair的触碰而微微颤抖，他为他沐浴，关心他，照顾他。以前曾有人照顾过他吗？又有谁曾让他信任到可以为他做这些事情？

Blair越过他率先跨入浴缸，然后朝他伸出手：“慢慢来，靠着我。”他引导着Jim，“等你进来我就会打开喷头。所有的事全都交给我来做，你只要扶着我的肩膀，集中注意力不要滑倒就好。”

Blair开始为他洗头，头皮上轻柔的按压让他禁不住愉悦地呻吟出声。冲洗过后，让热水倾洒在两人的身上，Blair有力的双手拿起肥皂开始为他擦洗身子。Jim垂头看着正集中精力忙着的爱人，他能看出他心中那毫无掩饰的快乐，这种纯然的爱意深深地触动了他的神经。Blair的手划过他的胸膛和小腹，继而顺着他的手臂落到了他的跨上，一个奇怪的念头突然冒了出来，Blair似乎正在通过视线和触碰来记忆他的身体。

“我得跪下来帮你清洗腿和脚，”Blair喃喃地说道，“你可能需要用一只手扶着墙，然后把另一只手放在我的头上。”

Jim努力稳住自己，Blair沉下身子跪到地上，他的动作是那么的温柔，在清洗到伤口周围时尤其小心。当Blair再次站起身来，他靠得更近了些，双手绕过Jim的身体清洗他的肩背和股缝。Jim感受到自己的阴茎笔直地顶着Blair的小腹，可他一点办法都没有。这可能是他有史以来体验过的最美妙的感觉之一了。没错，他以前也经常和别人一起洗澡——但从来没有人始终将他作为关注的焦点，不求回报地给予他这样无与伦比的关心和照顾。

“Chief?”

双手仍然搭在Jim的屁股上，Blair抬起头看向他，微微向前更加贴近Jim的勃起。嘴角勾出一抹浅笑，他语带戏弄地说道：“我不觉得你现在的状况适合这种‘水中游戏’*2。”

“我没关系。”

Blair眼露探询地注视着他的眼睛，随后将洗发水递了过去，双手扶在他的臀部帮助他保持站立。几秒之后，Jim的手指便掩藏在了那丛浓密柔软的卷发之中，在细腻的泡沫中按摩着Blair的头皮。

Blair的头微微向后仰着，避免泡沫进入微阖的双眼。“唔……这感觉真好。”他轻哼出声，脸上带着愉悦，“从现在起，这应该被定为每天早上的固定仪式，你觉得呢？”

Jim再次吻上他，他爱极了Blair口中的味道，他身上的气息，以及他的勃起在他的腿上不时蹭过的触感。他花了些时间再次用洗发水清洗了一遍那让他爱不释手的卷发，随后细心地抹上护发素。浴室里弥漫的蒸汽使他们身上散发出的麝香更加明显，随即和干净的肥皂香气及总是让他联想到Blair的草药香混合在了一起。“我可以帮你洗前胸和后背。”将护发素冲洗干净，他满怀希望地提议道。

Blair再次将探询的目光投向他，随后勾出一抹微笑，点了点头道：“来吧。”

当所有的清洗工作都完成之后，Blair扶着他跨出浴缸，让他在盖着的马桶盖上坐好，随即迅速用浴巾把他身上的水擦干。当Blair把自己擦干又帮Jim换了药之后，很明显，早饭得被推后进行了，现在他们有更迫切的渴望。

 

\------

*1 内啡肽（endorphin）亦称安多芬或脑内啡，是一种内成性（脑下垂体分泌）的类吗啡生物化学合成物激素。它是由脑下垂体和脊椎动物的丘脑下部所分泌的氨基化合物（肽） 。它能与吗啡受体结合，产生跟吗啡、鸦片剂一样有止痛和欣快感。

*2 原文为water game，引申义应该是浴室play，但是如果译成于是play感觉太不伦不类了，所以只译为“水中游戏”

 

## Chapter 1-9

悠闲地吃了一份早午餐，当Blair正在厨房清洗盘子时，Jim却突然因为这短短时间内所发生的事而有些喘不过气来。在过去的二十四小时里，Blair答应成为他的另一半，无论是工作上的伙伴，还是生命中的伴侣。这么长时间以来，他一直将自己的感情藏在心底，甚至拒绝承认它们的存在，因为他曾一直坚定不移地相信着这只是他自己的一厢情愿，他们之间毫无可能。甚至昨天他还在不断地告诉自己，只要让Blair成为他正式的搭档的愿望得以实现，那就足够了。但是就在刚刚那一刻，他再也无法忍耐下去，不愿也不能再装作没有这回事，所以他说出了一直潜藏在心底的渴望，那个可能毁了他们之间的关系的愿望。

然而，就像一直在等待着他结结巴巴的告白似的，Blair早已毫无保留地把全部的爱奉献给了他。

在将感情埋在心底这么久之后，长久以来的梦想和渴望突然成真居然让他感到惊愕不已。

Jim很感激这一切。见鬼，他简直高兴得快疯了。

但是……他无法忽略心底的疑问：为什么这么容易？在经历了过去几个月的混乱和他那搞砸了一切的混蛋反应之后，他怎么还能这么见鬼的幸运？怎么还能得到Blair的爱？就在一周前，他还像一只疯牛一样愤怒地指责着Blair的背叛，任由他最好的朋友在公众面前把自己钉在谎言的十字架上，迫使他放弃了所有的梦想。好吧，他还没提起那个，肯定是还没想起这码事……但即使如此，如果把他们的位置调换一下，他会这么快就没有任何疑问、甚至连犹豫都没有地接受一个半吊子的告白吗？他困惑地摇了摇头。

“怎么了？”Blair的声音打断了他的思绪。

“啊？”

“你看起来……我不知道该怎么说，应该是担心，我想。你在烦什么？”Blair一边擦着桌子一边问道，“是因为腿疼吗？也许你应该在沙发上躺一会儿。”

“不，不用，我的腿很好。”被Blair的话弄得恍了下神，他咕哝着说，随即朝离自己最近的椅子摆了下手，“过来坐会儿，我想……我觉得，我们可能有些事情得讨论下。”

好奇地看了他一眼，Blair坐了下来，充满期待地等待着。过了一会儿，见Jim仍然一个字都没吐出来，他把一只胳膊放在桌子上，试探地问道：“你想谈什么？”

Jim抬起手，覆到Blair的手上轻轻握住，抬起眼睛迎上Blair一直凝视着自己的目光。“我知道你爱我，Blair。”他的声音有些迟疑，“但是我不知道 _为什么_ 。”

“什么？”Blair不敢相信地看着他，“你怎么会这么想？”

“Chief，我就是个混蛋。我不仅因为论文指责你、像狗屎一样对待你，每当我想起Barnes……”感到喉咙紧绷，他极力压抑着因为那些可怕的回忆而上涌的胆汁，继而移开了视线，“我应该相信你的，我不应该把你撵出去。我……我想我只是不明白你怎么能够原谅我曾经做的那些混账事，原谅我搞出来的那些烂摊子。”他转回视线，再次看向Blair的眼睛， “你是怎么克服这些障碍的？直到现在还能信任我到……这样爱着我？”

“Jim……”Blair叹了口气，他的眼中涌出同情的神色……还有一些更加阴暗、沉重的东西。那是悲伤吗？但是他在Jim能够看清楚之前垂下了头，微卷的长发像窗帘一样遮住了他的脸。

在他开口询问之前，Blair推开了椅子，单膝跪到他的身边。他抬起头，认真而又深情地凝视着他，抬起手轻抚他的侧脸。“我们可以浪费很多时间回顾过去。我们都犯过错，Jim，我们都曾把事情搞砸过。但是……但我不想再旧事重提了。过去的事情已经发生，而我们因为彼此相爱而挺了过来。而且，而且，嗯……”他结结巴巴地说着，转开了视线，“我们不可能知道将来会发生什么，你明白吗？我是说，现在我们两个就都是警察了，那可是相当危险的生活。”他再次探寻地看向Jim的眼睛，微哑的声音里满是爱恋，“我一直爱着你，爱了这么长时间，Jim，我不想浪费我们彼此相爱的每一分每一秒。对我来说，没什么比这更重要了。在我的生命中，没有什么比你更重要了。”

“但这是 _为什么_ ？”Jim又一次问道，他需要知道答案。

Blair的拇指抚摸着他的侧脸，直望进爱人的眼眸深处。一抹笑意缓缓地溢了出来，照亮了Blair的眸子。“我不知道。”他回答道，“你倔得像头驴，还有一大堆讨人厌的规矩，你不仅比我大了十岁，头发还那么少。”

当Jim的脸红了起来，微微摆头试图向后退开，Blair却紧了紧手上的力道，声调中染上了一抹惊奇：“我只是控制不住我自己。我看着你，看到的是一个如此勇敢而又正直的人；一个可以毫不犹豫地为陌生人冒险，只因为那是正确的事的人；一个对那些受到伤害、感到害怕的人和孩子们那么温柔，却不求回报的人；一个总是让我开怀大笑，让我感到十分自在的人；一个曾被那些本应爱着他的人伤害和背叛，却未让痛苦持续地折磨自己，或者……或者从此不敢继续去爱的人；一个把我纳入他的生活、他的家庭，用生命保护着我，我甚至都数不过来曾被他救了多少次的人；一个无论从内在还是外表来看，对我来说都十分美丽的人——而我只是不可自拔地爱上了他。我对你是如此的着迷，这甚至有些可悲。你问我为什么？”他耸了耸肩，“我想可能是因为遇见你是我生命中发生过的最美好的事，而你是我遇见的最好的人吧。而且我很聪明，所以我很早就明白了。我只知道当你说你也和我爱你一样爱着我时，我简直不敢相信。我会比热爱生命更爱你，直到永远。你 _知道的_ ，即使某天我突然死去，我也会再次回到你的身边，而这一切 _只是_ 因为你对我的呼唤。”

Blair深吸了口气，视线飘向窗外。“而现在，此刻，正是上天给予我们的礼物，Jim，一个我们可能永远也不会得到的礼物。就让我们好好享受，好吗？”他的眼睛重新锁住Jim的视线，语调中溢出一丝恳求，“没有疑虑，没有担忧，就让我们尽情享受这一刻。”

Blair的话使Jim的身体微微颤抖，陷入感情的旋涡无法自拔。他不曾怀疑Blair对他的爱，他的爱人所给出的理由让他感到如此的卑微。但随时可能失去一切的阴影仍然笼罩着他们，即使感到疼痛和悲伤，那仍是不可辩驳的事实——这个念头让他感到恐惧，不好的预感使他的整个身心都瞬间被冻住了。他不想思考可能随时会让他们陷入危险的工作，也不想提起潜藏在未来之中的危机，更不想承认他们之间不可能存在任何保证。

他突然抓住Blair的肩膀，不顾自己受伤的腿把他拉了起来，让他坐到自己的腿上。紧紧拥抱着他的爱人，仿佛如此就能把一切的不确定和威胁阻挡在外，保护Blair不受任何危险的侵袭。

但是他不能。

把脸埋在Blair的颈侧，感受着从Blair身上传来的温度，聆听着他有力的心跳，Jim慢慢平静下来。Blair是对的。他们现在所拥有的一切是如此的宝贵，他再也不会把这些当成是理所当然——或者，老天，即使在被周围的事物弄得疲倦和沮丧的时候，他也希望自己不会那样做。当他想起那个喷泉，想起他差点就要失去的人，想起他可能永远都不会了解的他们之间的爱恋，他不禁更加拥紧了怀里的人。仿佛知道他在想什么，Blair抬起手臂坚实而又有力地环抱住他的肩背，给予他继续走下去的力量。

“好吧。”Jim终于挤出一丝低哑的声音来回应Blair的请求，“好的，听你的，我能做到。心怀感恩，享受现在。”抬起头向后退开了一点儿，希望Blair能够感受到他溢满心间却又无法用单调的语言表达出来的爱，他勾起一抹温柔的笑意，“如果我不小心忘了，每隔一段时间你就往我头上来一下，给我提个醒，好吗？提醒我自己是多么的幸运。”

“没问题，伙计。”Blair笑了起来，迅速地落下一吻，“但你知道吗？这个姿势可不太舒服，而且对你的腿不好。让我们暂时休庭，去沙发上歇会儿怎么样？”

随着嘴角扬起更加明显的弧度，Jim松开了他的怀抱：“听起来不错，Chief。”

Blair从他的腿上滑下，抚着他站了起来。“靠着我。”他说着，伸出手臂搂住Jim的腰。

Jim将一只手臂环在Blair的肩膀上，欣然接受他的帮助。“在我看来，”慢慢地走在地板上，他的眼里满是深情，“我已经靠着你好多年了。”

“你终于承认了。”Blair假装抱怨，“我还以为你一直都没注意到呢。”

Jim笑着在低声偷笑的人的后脑勺上轻轻拍了一下，说道：“我一直都有注意到，Chief。而且一直以来我都很感激，我只是花了点儿时间来承认而已。”

Blair引导他坐到沙发上，在咖啡桌上放上软垫，随后才把Jim的腿放了上去。他转身坐到他的身边：“你知道我比你聪明吧？就因为确信我肯让你和我在一起，你才说这些漂亮话。”

“那你说这有用吗？”

“哦，是啊。”Blair喃喃地说道，依偎在Jim的身旁，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他耳后敏感的肌肤，“效果卓著。”

闻言轻轻笑了起来，Jim伸手把他拉进怀里。

 

## Chapter 1-10

Blair一直安静地躺着，直到确定Jim已经睡着，才小心地挣脱了爱人的怀抱。他之前说服Jim吃了一片止疼药，希望这可以为他争取足够的时间来做他必须做的事。站在床边，他低头看着他的伴侣，满心的柔情几乎把他整个淹没。上帝啊，他爱这个人。

深吸了一口气，他强迫自己转身离开，回到自己的房间。轻轻把门关上，他坐到书桌旁，面无表情地打开了笔记本电脑。花了半个小时把他在训练中心所需要的设备一一列出，顺便添加一张写着训练中心应处的环境的说明——一个安静、带有单独房间的乡村处所，而且每个房间都要为参与者配备白噪音发生器。此外，他还表示他需要一个可以用来测试视觉、听觉、味觉、触觉和嗅觉的实验室，还要有一个足够容纳全体人员进行讨论的会议室。最后，他表示自己需要一间可以用来进行记录研究和单独辅导的私人办公室，以及一间处在训练中心范围内的私人住所。鉴于他被要求不准带任何私人物品进行服役，他又写下了自己衣服的尺码，阅读书籍、CD的种类，一台笔记本电脑，以及他希望在壁橱和冰箱里找到的食物的种类。如果他们想要夺走他的一切，打算占有他的一生，他们就得该死地保证他在新的世界里生活得舒适。

他止不住地颤抖着，保存文件并将其附加到电子邮件中，他打上Maybourne所给出的邮件地址。犹豫一瞬，他咬紧了牙关，决定一次性把事情解决掉，于是在邮件中询问所谓的安排的更多细节，例如他需要在何时“报道”。

在打开电脑将近一个小时后，他发送了邮件，然后将电子邮件和电脑里的文档全部删除干净。

随着文件通过网络飞速前进，他脑中那根拦阻着一切情绪的弦瞬间崩断。摇晃着起身离开书桌，他不禁弯下腰，双臂紧紧地环绕着自己，挣扎着呼吸。他不知道是哪种情绪占据了主导的位置。愤怒，恼恨，盲目地憎恶着他被逼着做的这些事。绝望，在他最终、终于得到了自己长久以来所期望的一切时，却要马上失去所有而感到的痛苦和绝望。恐惧，他能相信Maybourne会遵守诺言，让Brackett一直被关在牢里吗？Jim和Naomi的安全会得到保证吗？还有悲伤，为了他将要给他们带来的伤害，为了他将对他们撒的弥天大谎。

恶心的感觉一股脑地涌上来，他爬到了浴室。即使吐得撕心裂肺，他仍然尽力保持安静，热切地希望Jim仍然沉浸在沉睡之中，希望那颗止疼药能够发挥它应有的作用。泪水刺痛了他的双眼，他挣扎着汲取更多的氧气。他讨厌这样，厌恶这两天所发生的这些破事，憎恨所有的一切。

每一件事，只除了他和Jim现在所分享的一切。他从来不敢指望Jim会爱他，或者是想要他在他身边。而现在，毫无预兆，在过去的二十四小时里，就像一个巨大的礼物，Jim所表现出的充满了温柔和激情的爱意让他的整个心快要因那猛然迸发的纯粹的喜悦而爆掉。这是多么的完美，该死的完美。最后，终于，当他以为自己正站在失去每一件在自己的生命中存在意义的事物的边缘时，曾经梦中所渴望的一切却突然被放在他的手中……

该死。即使拥有 _一生的时间_ ，无论是语言还是行动，全都用来表达他对Jim的爱也不够。更糟的是，他将成为又一个背叛者，又一个夺走Jim所给予的信任和爱的人——Jim心上的又一道更深刻、也更持久的疤痕。又一个让Jim放弃爱与被爱的希望的原因。这是一场噩梦。一场他妈的、可怕的、绝望的噩梦！

泪水溢出他卷长的睫毛，烫伤了他的脸颊。悲伤涌上他的胸口，让他哽咽到几乎不能呼吸，意识到他们拥有的只有这么短暂的时光，那些深沉的、长久的痛苦几乎让他的心脏彻底粉碎。浑身的颤抖使他再也无法保持站立，他跌坐在地板上，靠着墙蜷缩起来。呜咽堵塞在他的胸口，揪紧了他的喉咙。

他颤抖着，紧紧地抓着自己的下巴，死死地咬着拳头，压抑着因徒劳的愤怒而几乎脱口而出的叫喊。他绷紧了身上的每一块肌肉，他需要克制自己对他们所做的一切的愤怒。他不敢让自己完全失去控制。他不能承受让Jim知道真相的后果。

“我必须坚强。”他喘着气，从紧咬着的牙缝中挤出一丝声音，“我不能让自己的愤怒和悲伤毁了一切。他们的 _生命_ 全都被系在了我的身上。”

面色紧绷起来，他开始细数生命中的那些美好的事物，就像以往每当绝望威胁着要毁了他的时候那样，就像他在很久以前就学会的那样。因为万事总是有好的一面，灰烬之中总是存在美好的东西，总是有一些东西是值得的或可以学习的，而这些东西可以帮助他从废墟中找到平衡，还有……还有抱持希望。只一瞬间，他挣扎着想到：希望？什么希望？一个死缓。是啊，没错。

但在再次滑入绝望之前，他猛然把思绪拉了回来。他不能让自己沉浸在悲伤和痛苦里，Jim不可能永远沉睡。该死，他做不到，他找不到那个可以拿来当做生命线的东西让自己紧紧抓住。他已经拥有得比他曾预想过的多得多，所以即使只是一小会儿又怎么样呢？

按理说，他应该已经死了几个月了，而在那件事之前，他关于Jim的最后一段破碎的回忆是Jim把他推开，而且不想再和他有任何瓜葛。那时，他怀着Jim恨他的念头死去。但他得到了第二次机会——见鬼，他得到了一个奇迹。随后，又因为他的论文，他几乎就那么把这个奇迹弄丢。当明白了自己的心，明白了那所谓的学术生涯并不是他想要的生活之后，还在继续写那篇论文的自己真是个蠢货。不想停止与Jim一起工作，甚至连静下来考虑离开他之后一个人继续生活都开始变得无法忍受。但是，Jim没有让他一无所有地离开，相反，他把自己暴露给那些当权者，为Blair赢得了成为他的永久搭档的权利。当Jim终于鼓足勇气向他承认自己藏在深处的感情时，甚至不敢期望得到他的回应。Jim已经将一切都奉献给了他，生命、爱，还有共同的未来。

好吧，没错，而他不得不放弃这一切，他不得不离开Jim，一个人继续前进。但是……他现在知道自己是被爱着的，他将带着比金子还要宝贵的回忆离开。无论这看起来多么不公平，他又怎么能不心存感激？他曾经无知地以为生活就像童话一样，总是会有幸福的结局。然而生活……生活是尽你所能地做到最好，是明白最重要的是爱，如果幸运的话，是去体验所有形式的爱的给予与接受的过程。他已经被给予了这样的礼物，而且可以毫无拘束地把自己的爱奉献给Jim。即使Jim可能相信他已经死去，也许短时间内会感到伤心痛苦，但他永远也不会再觉得自己不可能得到完全的、完整的、热烈的和永远的爱了。

颤抖地深吸一口气，Blair告诉自己他要充分利用该死的每一秒。他会尽一切努力让这段时间充满奇迹，创造值得用一生来珍藏的爱和喜悦。渐渐地，凭借着坚定的决心，他控制住了自己的情绪。僵硬地站起身来，他用冷水洗了把脸，接着刷牙、漱口、打扫厕所，希望消毒液刺鼻的气味足以覆盖空气中的酸味。 _这很难解释成我吃了什么不好的东西，他苦笑，困惑地想到，因为我们吃的东西都一样。_ 而且，他不想让Jim觉得自己生病了。他不想让Jim为任何事担心。

他们没有能够浪费在幻想中的疾病上的时间。

除了储存美好的回忆之外，他们没有时间做 _任何事_ 。

看着镜子中的倒影，他告诉自己，他得紧紧抓住自己的理智，得把破碎的自己重新组装起来。无论多么困难，无论多么憎恨自己必须鼓励Jim去相信的那个谎言，那个他们将一辈子在一起的谎言，他都不能让自己继续这样分崩离析。

困难地吞咽了一下，他把目光从那苍白的面容和满是忧虑的双眼下的阴影移开。

他的爱不是谎言。他对Jim的爱是他一生中最诚实、最纯粹的真理。他只是得活在这个真理之中，然后……然后享受它，因为他们所拥有的这一切都是一种奇迹。他得抓住眼前的奇迹和喜悦。未来将要发生的事情无法改变，而提前陷入痛苦不会有任何帮助。

“活在当下。”转身离开浴室，他命令着自己，挥去脑中对那虚幻的幸福的幻想。Jim和Naomi的生命还得依靠他去守护，他再次告诉自己：“就 _仅仅_ 活在 _当下_ 。”

但当他轻轻走进起居室，凝视着Jim睡得如此安详的脸，身体却又开始不可抑制地颤抖了起来，上涌的泪水模糊了他的视线。Maybourne的要求是那么的不公平，那么的沉重、可怕和不公正。他们本应该在一起一年又一年，而不是几天，或者几周。而且，老天，那样的结局会把他们两个都撕成碎片。

当Jim皱起眉微微动了动，显然想要挣扎着摆脱药物的影响清醒过来，Blair抬起双手擦过眼睛，匆忙转身离开。见鬼，该死的！他必须得做得比这更好。

“Chief？”Jim支起身子，关切地问道，“怎么了？发生什么事了？”

Blair愣在原地。他不能掩盖空气中的盐的味道，也无法减缓自己疯狂地敲击着胸口的心脏——不能假装什么都没发生过。Jim会发现他在撒谎。颤抖着深吸一口气，他转过身来面对他的爱人，慢慢走到他的身边。他能看到Jim眼中的忧虑渐渐加深，双眼警惕地睁大。

“没事。”Blair说道，希望让自己的声音保持稳定，身体停止颤抖。“真的。”他坚持道，靠得更近了些，“只是……我曾经那么渴望着这些，你明白吗？想爱你，想被你爱，就像这样，就像我们现在终于拥有的这样。而……而我只是希望我们能永远这样下去。因为即使是永远，那些时间对我来说也远远不够。”

“过来这里。”Jim的声音软了下来，抬起一只胳膊。

Blair坐到他的身边，紧靠着伴侣有力而又温暖的臂膀，把头枕到Jim的肩上。Jim的手臂绕过他的双肩把他整个揽入怀中，一只手轻柔地摩挲着他的胳膊。“嘘，”他喃喃地安抚道，嘴唇蹭过Blair的额头，“放松，宝贝，放轻松。”

然而温柔的对待并没有任何的帮助——只加剧了Blair的痛苦和无法抑制的颤抖。他紧紧抓住Jim的衬衫，暗骂自己真是个傻瓜，他几乎喘不过气来，挣扎着想要控制住自己的情绪。他无情地告诉自己，他 _绝不_ 允许此刻正灼烧着双眼的泪水落下，却在感受到脸上的滴落的热度时羞愧不已。Jim一定会觉得他是个没用的家伙。他几乎让自己完全失控，差点就要开始歇斯底里地大笑。因为这就是他：一个该死的废人。老天，这太难了，太痛苦了。他痛恨这些谎言，他渴望说出真相。想要说出真相，想得快疯了……但是他不能。他 _必须_ 坚持下去。必须，他在脑中对自己高声叫喊，他必须这么做，必须……只是……呼吸。

渐渐地，剧烈的颤抖停了下来，胸部的紧绷也缓缓松了下来，至少他可以不用再拼命地挣扎呼吸。“我很抱歉。”他低声说，声音粗糙而嘶哑，“我不知道自己怎么了。我只是……我只是太爱你了。”

“没事的，Chief。”Jim温声安抚着说，“我也想要永远。”

放开Jim的衬衫，Blair用双臂抱住心爱的人，闭上了眼睛。他深深地吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出，努力把注意力集中在爱人的身上，Jim有力的拥抱，Jim那随着呼吸平稳起伏的胸膛，Jim皮肤上散发出的干净的气味，还有Jim那落于他太阳穴上的温柔的双唇。温暖的感觉渐渐弥散出来，使他更加放松。让整个世界悄悄溜走，直到只剩他们两个人，紧紧拥抱着彼此。“这太美好了。”他轻叹着说。当他完全投降于Jim的双臂所构成的安全避难所，疲惫悄悄漫了出来，紧抓着他不放，把他拉入了深深的睡眠之中。

 

## Chapter 1-11

看着Blair放松下来沉入梦乡，Jim的担忧才渐渐显露了出来。即使被Blair毫不掩饰的爱意和脆弱的表现深深触动，但事实上，一觉醒来却发现自己的伴侣是如此的悲痛和惊惶，他的心中不由自主地拉响了警报。这么多年以来，他看到过Blair兴奋的样子、快乐的样子、恐惧的样子、感到受伤的样子、愤怒的样子、忧郁的样子、悲伤的样子、努力压抑情绪的样子……但他从未见Blair如此失控过。这个人可能在谈论到表达感情和表现自己的重要性时说得头头是道，但一旦涉及到情绪失控，Blair对自己的约束几乎和他一样坚持。紧紧皱着眉头，他回想起上次看到Blair的眼睛里闪烁着泪光还是在三年前，当Maya狠狠地伤了他的心的时候。但那次痛苦的失去跟过去的一小时里Blair的情绪崩溃和过度紧张相比，根本什么都不是——他的心脏雷鸣一般地跳着，呼吸紧绷在胸腔，啜泣着几乎不能吐出一个完整的词，双眼被泪水溢满什么也看不见，整个人都在猛烈地颤抖，仿佛挣扎着想要继续活下去。

这孩子正处在崩溃的边缘，摇摇欲坠。

 _这也难怪，_ Jim担忧地叹了口气，把头靠回沙发上休息。抬眼盯着天花板，他承认过去的几周——见鬼，甚至几个月——他们的生活一直处在危机四伏的状态中。即使Blair已经尽了最大的努力让自己保持专注、控制自己的情绪，但他所受到的打击没人能只是简单地耸耸肩，一带而过。Blair在那次的谋杀事件过后就发生了改变，首先表现出来的是愤怒，然而不久后就开始变得更安静、更忧郁，也更加克制。但Blair坚持了下来，克服了过去的恐惧，也许是因为坚信那是场奇迹还是什么的。Jim不太了解这个，他们从没讨论过它，一点儿都没有。他只知道，不知是怎么做到的，他的伴侣把发生在Mexico的事完全丢到一边；从来没有一次提到过当他在那该死的沙滩上发现Jim和Alex在一起时的感受，甚至是关于那段疯狂的旅行的其他部分。回顾过去，Jim明白，自己那条“不必谈论过去所发生的一切”的原则让他忽略了Blair那异乎寻常的沉默。那些伤害一定已经深深地在Sandburg的心里扎了根，以至于他对此完全闭口不谈。

为自己的迟钝做了个鬼脸，Jim闭上眼睛，当想到论文时不禁抿紧了双唇。Blair在这世界上最爱的两个人——Naomi和他自己——确实为这家伙做了很多“好事”。Jim的胸口疼了起来，就像每当他想到那场新闻发布会，想到Blair为他牺牲了什么的时候。他的伴侣战战兢兢地担心着，害怕他们现在所拥有的一切不过是过眼云烟，当Blair长久以来所梦寐以求、努力实现的，甚至几乎马上就要抓住的幸福被摆在他的面前，所有的情绪和感官堆积起来，却让他因为害怕失去而失控。在Blair的心里，到底隐藏了多少痛苦？又被一次又一次的背叛伤得有多深？

没错，他和Simon确实在尽力收拾残局。而且，当Blair说他很乐意接受这个提议，答应成为他的搭档时，Jim也相信这是他最想要的。但是，仍然有其他问题亟待解决，就像如何挽回他因为声称自己是个骗子而自毁的信誉和名声，那是他和Simon都不曾考虑过的。他们只是想要采取一切可行的措施，尽快把眼前的烂摊子导向正轨。Jim还记得，当得知自己的秘密得以保全时，第一感觉是那么的宽慰，甚至直到现在仍然如此。Jim感到羞愧，羞愧于他根本就不愿将“自己将不得不在大众面前——至少是生活在市中心的那些人面前——澄清事实”纳入考虑。虽然Blair不想让他这么做，但也许这是必要的。叹了口气，他决定先把这个想法放到一边。

但是，联想到那个将警徽给予Blair的提议，他不得不承认，Blair关于他们将来还拥有多少时间的焦虑是完全合理的。他们可能会一直在一起，直到平安退休，但这是份危险的工作，他们之间不会有任何保证。这世上存在过任何保证吗？即使不以追捕罪犯为生，每天仍然都有人不断地在意外和疾病中死去。太过担忧未来的事会把他们两个都逼疯的。他们现在需要做的是把精力集中到现在他们所拥有的东西上，然后尽情享受。这就是人们所能做到的一切。Jim相信Blair明白这个道理——那孩子本身就是个宿命论者——如果不是因为已经背负的那些灾难所造成的负担，他不会感到这么害怕。如果他不是在不久之前死过一次，也不曾在几天前变相地自杀过一次。Jim为充斥着整个脑子的回忆感到不寒而栗，毅然把它们全都赶了出去。那些都已经过去了，现在，重要的是他们的未来。

Jim吻了吻Blair的太阳穴，轻轻抚摸着熟睡的伴侣的手臂。 _我们需要时间，他下定决心地想到。需要时间在一起，一起休息，一起享受快乐，一起治愈那些伤口。_

总的来说，在过去发生的那些不好的事和开始作为警察的新的职业生涯之间，Blair可以有一段时间用来好好休养，Jim认为这是件好事。离Blair去学院参加射击和其他基础训练的时间还有六周，其中的两周Jim将因为腿伤暂时离岗……而且他还有几个月的假期没休，外加长时间积攒下来的加班调休。没有理由说他不能把那些假期在这段时间都补回来，这样在Blair开始参加训练之前他都不用回去工作了。他们从来没因为自己的事而把工作放到一边。更糟的是，他们无视他们之间的关键问题，甚至假装一切都好的时间太久了。结果，那么多次，他们几乎失去了所有，就差那么该死的一点点。

Blair……Blair为了他趟过火海。难怪这孩子的情绪会处在崩溃的边缘。他需要这段时间，他们都需要。对自己点了点头，他决定给现在正作为Simon的顶替坐班的Joel打电话，然后请求休假。

舒舒服服地坐在沙发上，想到没有工作的召唤、除了一起享受快乐没有别的事可做的未来的六个星期，他微微笑了起来。他们可以一起去某个地方旅行。无所谓去哪，只是上车离开Cascade和那些八卦记者，远离这里的一切。

 

## Chapter 1-12

“离开？”Blair重复道，惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。他的目光落在正在做的沙拉上，双手却僵在原地。Maybourne会怎么想？他会以为他们企图逃跑吗？计划着消失？

“对。”Jim坐在桌边说道，“我们两个都好几年没休过假了。你想去哪都行。”

缓缓地，他点了点头。他之前已经把自己的电话号码给了Maybourne。他可以向上校保证，他们只是在他去学院之前，在Jim的腿伤愈合期间找点儿事做。“什么地方都可以？”他问道，想要争取点儿思考的时间。

“嗯，外蒙古那种地方也许不太可能。”Jim笑着回答，“去那些我们能开车去的地方。我们有六周的时间，可以去很多地方。或者找个好去处住下，安静地享受二人世界。无论什么都可以。”

他抬头对上Jim的目光，再次被那里燃烧着的爱意深深触动，那是只为他而炽热的爱意。“听起来是个很棒的注意。”他微笑起来，无法抗拒那围绕着他的温暖，也不想抗拒，“那我们什么时候离开？”

“一早就走？找个地方兜兜风？”

“听上去像个计划，伙计。”他做好沙拉后果断地点头表示同意。把它端到桌上，放到炖菜的旁边，他补充道：“我不敢肯定你现在适合去爬山，所以我们沿着海岸线走，去海滩吧。给我们找一个漂亮的小屋，欣赏海景，住一段时间。等你的腿好一点儿了，我们再从那里出发。”在坐下的时候冲Jim别有深意地眨了眨眼，他语带诱惑地说，“或者不用这样，就让我们随性而为。”

轻笑出声，Jim勾着嘴角往他的盘子里乘了些炖菜。

**

那天夜里，Blair注意倾听着身边的人的动静。当确定Jim睡熟之后，Blair悄悄地来到他的房间，打开了电脑。他的收件箱里显示着一封未读邮件，那个邮件地址他并不认识，但“培训学院”的名字却使他的血液瞬间凝固。有那么几秒钟，他只能一动不动地盯着它。之后他不耐烦地摇了摇头，按下鼠标打开了它。

_有用的资料。将搜索乡村房产。物资已申请征用。候选人识别已经启动。预计时间表不变。_

摇了摇头，Blair知道那个人从不浪费时间，连废话也懒得说。按下回复键，他思考着措辞，然后写道：和朋友一起去度假，为期六周。会随身携带手机，但通话的内容会被别人听到。在我回来之前不要联系。

回复发送后，他将邮件的内容删除，只保存了地址，随后打开链接搜索华盛顿和俄勒冈海岸周围的沙滩度假村和出租屋。半小时后，当他正要关电脑时，一封来自“培训学院”的电子邮件弹了出来： _明白。修生养息*1的好时段。祝玩得开心。_

 _正有此意，你个浑蛋。_ Blair愤怒地想着，删除了邮件。Maybourne才不关心他过得好不好。所谓的“玩得开心”只是一个命令，毫无疑问；一个丝毫不带掩饰意味的提醒，让他不要起任何想要溜走的念头。

但Blair不能否认，知道那个上校在他回小瀑布城之前都不会前来打扰，让他暂时得到了解脱。在离开的这段时间里他可以暂时放松下来，只需把所有的注意力放在Jim身上，不用时刻怀疑拴在脖子上的链子会被猛然拉紧。真好笑，当自由变得珍贵而短暂时，感觉起来居然这么美好。做着深呼吸，他让全身的肌肉放松下来，在脑海中描绘着无尽的海岸线和他找到的某个暂居的小屋。盘算着接下来的六个星期的天堂生活，他的胸膛里爆发出喜悦的火花。培育着那抹火花，鼓励它燃烧和成长，他想象着Jim愉快而又放松地在海滩上漫步，想象着他的伴侣在他所找到的那些小屋之中的一个里，满足地享受着他们一起做的那些美妙的事。

整整六周，他们会沉浸在幸福和快乐里。唇角勾起一抹小小的微笑，他关了笔记本电脑，蹑手蹑脚地回到楼上。

当他爬回床上时，Jim动了动。“你刚刚去哪了？”他的爱人喃喃地说，半睡半醒着。

“查了一下我们的度假小屋。”他轻声回答道，在Jim的嘴角轻轻地落下一个吻。

“唔，好。”Jim咕哝着，再次陷入睡梦。

Blair轻抚着爱人的侧脸，随后躺下，将头枕在Jim的胸口。闭上眼睛，他想象着海浪舒缓的声音，耳边是Jim坚实而又稳定的心跳声。

**

第二天早上十点左右，他们沿着1号公路行驶，车窗大开着，天气明亮而温和。他们的右侧是华盛顿南部广袤无垠的海岸线，一层又一层的靛蓝色海浪来回拍打着细沙，弥散在空气中的水汽迎着风扑面而来。而在他们的左侧，在远离道路稍高的地方，杂乱的房屋和度假村则零星地坐落在陡峭的山崖上。坐在驾驶位上，Blair很高兴这条狭窄的公路上此时没什么车，不像在夏天，露营车、皮卡拖挂车和轿车总是会把两边的车道都塞得满满的。在这个旅游季的初期，找个好地方待着并不是什么难事。他瞥了正透过车窗望着海面的Jim，为爱人放松而平和的神情微笑起来。他的手越过座椅，与Jim十指交缠。

“你在想什么？”Blair问道。

“在这些年我去过的所有海滩里，”Jim轻声回答道，“没有一个像这里这么美。”他轻轻耸了耸肩，“我不确定这里到底有什么不同，可能是因为它有一种原始的野性……而且宁静。”他看向Blair，“也许只是因为这里既开阔又干净。”

Blair的目光扫过在他们面前一直延伸下去的空旷的公路，若有所思地点了点头。“我明白你的意思。”他回答道，“这里很平和，没有扎堆在一起吵闹的人群，只有……只有沙滩、大海和天空。这里的时间仿佛是永恒的。”他深深地吸入充满了海盐味儿的空气，紧绷的肌肉随着缓慢的呼气开始慢慢地放松下来。“让万物变得透彻明了。”

“透彻？”Jim重复道。

“没错。”Blair沉思着回道，“你知道每个人都认为自己是宇宙的中心吗？但是，在这里？那是不可能的。这片海早在我们出生之前就开始不断地涌上海滩而又匆匆退去，直到我们离开人世也不会有任何改变。在某种程度上，我想，它就像一种感觉上的永恒。它是那么的震撼人心，提醒着我们自己只是这个世界的过客。无论我们面对着什么样的困难，一切终将过去，所以我们不必对它们念念不忘——而且，而且无论我们因为什么而感到快乐，都应该为此庆祝且倍加珍惜。”

“从宇宙的角度来看待事物，显得我们都太微不足道了，Chief。”Jim抱怨道，“你这话听起来好像我们根本无关紧要。”

“我想是的，但那不是我想要表达的意思。”Blair回答道，“我们一直如此忙碌，万事缠身，以至于忘记了什么是真正重要的东西。我想我把海洋和山脉当做……当做一种永恒的符号，它们呼唤着我们的灵魂，使我们从心中的恐惧、愤怒或者喧嚣的混乱中挣脱出来，回归平静，让我们知道即使各种琐事把一天又一天塞得满满当当，但那不是生命的全部。”

“是啊，没错。那你认为什么是‘生命的全部’，Sandburg？”Jim质疑道，听起来有些忿忿不平。

Blair快速地转头看了一眼，当看到Jim抽着嘴角努力忍笑的样子，不禁松了一口气。Jim在故意跟他抬杠，假装被激怒，像个笼子里的豹子一样故意不停地弄出噪音，实际上只是玩闹，因为Jim知道让他振奋起来的最快的方法，就是用讥讽或是烦躁的语气与他争辩。“我认为生活应该是尽我们所能地做到最好，而不是在当我们无法控制的事情发生的时候责怪自己。生活是对我们现在所拥有的心怀感激，让自己保持友善又富有同情心。我想……我认为，当你足够了解它时，你就会发现生活是关于爱，关于不同形式的每一丝爱意。来自家人和朋友的爱；来自所有生命都赖以生存的地球的爱；还有那些出自激励我们走下去，支持我们去探索未来的念头的爱。生活是给予爱并接受来自别人的爱，是爱上生活。”

当Jim并未出声回答，只是转开视线再次看向海面时，Blair问道：“怎么了？你觉得生活什么？”

Jim叹了口气，收紧手指，把Blair的手更紧地握在手心里。“我知道你的意思，也明白你说这些话的出发点在哪里。”Jim缓缓地回答道，“但是我想，我一直觉得爱……爱是一种奖励，不是所有人都那么幸运，能够得到它，也不是每个人都能够轻易给出。不曾拥有爱，并不是放弃努力让事情变得更好的理由。但当你看起来像是被冷漠、野蛮或丑恶所包围时，很难想象这一切都是关于爱的，Chief。坚持和不放弃，这需要力量和决心。所以，我猜除了爱之外，我认为生活也是一种责任。生活是关于承担责任，做需要去做的事情，因为那是正确的事。”

Jim的话直直地刺入Blair的心脏，无法抑制的情感让他的喉咙紧绷。“那是最纯粹的爱。”他喃喃地说道。突然把车停到路边，他转身面对他的伴侣：“Jim，那是无私的爱。那是……那是倾尽全部的热情，尽你所能地让为围绕在你身边的人变得更好，甚至是为整个世界无私奉献。它是……它是无条件的给予，只因为那是正确的事。在无私这方面，我从未见过比你更好的例子了。”

当Jim涨红了脸，不自在地耸了耸肩时，Blair将他的手举了起来，虔诚地落下一吻。“我很抱歉。”Blair柔声说，“很抱歉让你受了那么多苦，感到如此孤单，甚至觉得爱是一种奖励。我希望……我希望我能保证你永远也不会再遭受痛苦。”

Jim的手轻轻地抚着他的侧脸。“没人能做出这样的承诺，Chief。”Jim坦然地答道，“但是因为你，我现在知道了爱，真正的爱是什么。知道了被人爱着是一种什么样的感觉。也许我曾花费了半辈子的时间去寻找，但你所给予我的，你对我的意义，其价值早已远远超过了那么久的等待。”Jim的目光再一次飘向无尽的沙滩和大海。“如果……如果我发生了什么事，”他语气生硬地继续说道，“我想要你知道，你改变了我的生活，改变了我。你让我比我想象中的更幸福。”

“我很高兴，Jim。只是……只是你要知道，这是双向的，好吗？因为你对我来说意味着整个世界，伙计。”Blair转身越过座椅，伸出双臂抱住Jim，哑声说道。

拥抱着他，将他更加拉近，Jim亲吻他的额头。“警察的工作中充满了危险，我知道你担心，Chief，但是我会尽我所能地保护我们两个的安全。”

“我知道，我也一样。但有时事情会超出我们的能力范围，那正是为什么我们要享受现在的每一刻是如此的重要的原因，珍惜对我们来说最重要的事物。”Blair坚决地说道，心却在为即将发生的事而疼痛。“我可以向你保证，Jim。无论我们在一起还是，还是……分开，我都不会停止爱你。绝不。无论发生了什么。”

“我也一样，Blair。”Jim发誓道，他的拥抱坚实而又充满了爱意，“无论发生什么。”

裹在彼此的怀里，他们静静地看着海浪翻卷而来，拍打着海岸。

 

\------

*1 R&R 即Rest and Recuperation 修养与恢复

\------

 

## Chapter 1-13

他们在位于俄勒冈州海岸上的纽波特停了下来，正准备进店享用午餐时，在餐厅的窗户上发现了水上小屋的出租广告。其中之一立马吸引了两人的注意力，Jim立刻掏出了手机。一边走入餐厅，一边敲入号码，随后与房主相约在饭后看房。

“搞定。”他一边坐到Blair对面的座位上，一边说道，“如果它确实如广告上描述的那么好，你觉得我们应该租多长时间？”

“一个月。”Blair建议道，“那可以让你的腿伤完全愈合，而且享受这段宁静的时光对我们两个都有好处。然后，也许我们会往南走远一点儿，在回家之前去旧金山待几天。坐坐缆车，或者在去纳帕谷的路上品尝葡萄酒？”

“听起来不错，Chief。”Jim翻着菜单，笑着同意道。

***

他们在离城镇十分钟的路程处找到了那座小屋，就在一条小路的尽头，一路上两边都是生长着针叶树的高高的沙丘。轻风拂过树枝，混合着松香的微咸空气扑面而来。下车之前，他们静静地坐在那，那虽然是一座掩映在树林中的毫不起眼的建筑，他们却不禁沉醉其中。光影倾洒下一片斑驳，映照在构成小屋的白色木板上，宽大的玻璃窗反射着波光粼粼的海面。狭窄的门廊上装饰着破旧的木质阿迪朗达克椅*1，小屋前方不远处还有一个燃气烧烤架。除了随着微风轻轻摇摆的杂草丛之外，这里并没有人工草坪，而且地上覆盖着厚厚的松针，看起来积累了有几十个年头了，随着时间的推移变得柔软起来。门廊旁是一个简单的花园，里面生机勃勃地生长着的雏菊和飞燕草。在这里，轻风拂过枝叶，鸟儿们叽叽喳喳，偶尔传来一声海鸥的鸣叫，海浪来回冲刷着沙滩，这些就是他们能听到的所有的声音。

他们看着彼此，为那无言的默契而笑了起来。他们下了车，漫步到温暖的沙滩上，欣赏着广阔的大海。拄着拐杖，Jim缓缓地转了一圈，随即发现这附近没有其他的住处。风吹乱了Blair的头发，他抬头看向天空，柔软的云正懒懒地向东漂流而去。Jim也仰起头来，几分钟后，Blair听到了汽车驶近时发出的低沉的隆隆声。

转过身，他们漫步回小屋，准备去见承租人。那人刚刚停好车，正从一辆老旧的吉普车下来。这位健壮的中年妇女穿着破旧的牛仔裤和舒适的衬衫，笑着对他们招呼道：“Ellison先生吗？我是Courtenay Rollins。”

Jim一边与她握手，一边道：“叫我Jim就好。这是我的搭档*2，Blair Sandburg。”

“Sandburg先生。”她称呼道，两人也友好地握了握手。

“Blair就好。”他笑着回答。

“Blair，Jim，感谢你们来这里。”她说着，转向小屋，示意他们跟着她，“正如你们所看到的，这里虽然称不上梦幻，但却是个实在的好地方。进来吧，我带你们看看屋子里面。”

他们登上两个浅浅的木台阶，跟在她身后穿过门廊，在她打开门后，跟着她走了进去。“这里只有两个房间。”她继续说道，“再加上一间浴室。家具虽然不是新的，但很舒服，而且这里有日用织品和基本的厨房用具，像盘子、水壶和平底锅之类的。我很抱歉，你可以看到这里没有电话、电视、微波炉或者音响。在这间屋子被入室行窃了几次之后，我们已经放弃给小偷们提供这样的诱惑了。不过，这里可以用手机，其他的东西也很容易就能在城镇里租到，而且还不贵。”

Jim一边点头，一边研究着抛光的松木地板、桌子和椅子，然后是沿着小屋后墙摆放的橱柜。冰箱和炉子不是新的，但它们的表面很干净，看起来被打理得很好。在宽大的窗户前，蓝绿色殖民地风格的沙发、椅子和脚垫旁边是坚实的松木桌子，上面还放着台灯。一张椭圆形的编织地毯给这里增添了一丝暖意。墙边有一个放满了推理小说、扑克牌和古老的棋盘游戏的书架，角落里是壁炉，里面放满了干燥的木材，旁边堆放着引火柴。

Blair去查看了卧室。当注意到他脸上灿烂的微笑在看过浴室后仍然没消失时，Jim说道：“这看起来正是我们想要的。”

“是的。”Blair同意道，“确实是。”

转向Courtenay，Jim问道：“我们可以租一个月吗？”

“当然可以。”她回答道，一边朝门口走去，一边说，“我去吉普车那儿拿租赁协议。”

“嘿，来看看其他地方。”Blair急切地向Jim招手道。

Jim在路过浴室的时候瞥了一眼干净的陶瓷灯具、简单的橱柜和带着淋浴设备的大浴缸，随后在进入卧室时赞赏地轻轻吹了声口哨。深色松木制成的特大号床挨着北面的墙，上面覆盖着蓬松的蓝色羽绒被和枕头。黄铜质地的灯被放在床边的桌子上，对面的墙边则是一张高高的书桌，旁边是一个巨大的衣柜，里面的架子上放着亚麻的日用织品。另外的两面墙上都有着又宽又深的推拉窗，透过它们，一侧可以看到森林，另一侧则是海滩。Blair已经打开了背对海滩的那扇窗户，当他把另一扇也打开，微风瞬间让屋子里凉爽起来。

“太完美了。”Jim喃喃地说道。

他们听到Courtenay返回，于是回到起居室。五分钟后，她拿到了签了字的协议和Jim的支票，随后将钥匙交给他们。

“坐下来欣赏风景，我去把我们带来的东西收拾一下。”Blair柔声说道，意味深长地瞥了一眼Jim受伤的腿，“然后我们可以去买些补给品。”

看着他跳着小碎步欢快地走了出去，Jim打开厨房里水槽上方的窗户，旋开手柄，打开两扇外层的玻璃窗，俯瞰大海。他放松地坐到一把带扶手的椅子上，深深地吸了一口气。环顾整个房间，他为这种简单而温馨的环境感到满意，这正是他们所需要的。Blair可以在这里好好地休息一阵子，而这里平和的气息和来自大海和鸟雀的宁静的声音也可以帮助他恢复精力，也许可以使他满是忧郁的眼睛里恢复一些生机。

 

\------

*1 adirondack chairs 这样的→

*2 原文为partner，这个地方全看个人理解，我觉得伴侣、伙伴、搭档都行，但既然是对陌生人，也没什么特意说明的必要，所以我就译成搭档啦

 

## Chapter 1-14

在第一周，他们除了睡觉、吃饭、阅读、在海边散步和做爱之外几乎什么也没做。尽管很享受他们之间那舒适的沉默，Jim仍然为Blair的少言而感到担忧。他的伴侣并不是闭口不言，他们会谈论各自所读的书或者路上的见闻，唯独少了充满活力又富有乐趣的闲聊。当他的爱人静静地凝视着大海或满天的星子时，他想知道他到底在想什么。但是他知道Blair需要时间来处理那些事情，而且，上帝知道，他的确有理由拥有自己的时间，来把这一切理清。所以他就在一旁安静地等待，希望沉默和独处能够发挥它们的魔力，帮助他的伴侣适应生命中的所有变化。除此之外，他会在那张大床上热烈而又充满柔情地表达着自己对Blair的爱意。

但现在已经过去了将近一个星期，Blair却仍然保持着这种不同寻常的沉默状态，Jim忍不住开始担心，希望自己能够帮助爱人，让事情变得更容易一些。Blair一直都是一个支持通过语言交流来解决问题的人，尽管Jim不是那么迷恋自我反省和靠讨论来解决事情的那一套，他认为这种沉默持续的时间也足够长了。所以，那天晚上，当他们坐在门廊上，看着夕阳在一片五彩斑斓的光影中渐渐隐没时，他把Blair的手握入掌心，试探性地问道：“你还好吗？”

尽管Blair带着小小的微笑慢慢地点了点头，嘴上说着“是的，我很好”，那突然紧绷的呼吸和加速的心跳却出卖了他。

“不，你不好。”Jim用尽可能温柔的语调争辩道，“我知道，最近这段时间对你来说很难熬。无论是放弃在Rainier的学术生涯，还是突然同意投入一份全新的职业，这都不是一件容易的事，更别说这份新的职业还需要你去学习使用武器了。我只是想说，如果你想要谈谈，我在这听着呢。”

Blair转开了视线，又看向夕阳和撒满霞光的海面。向后靠进椅背，他意图安慰地把Jim的手指收入手中。“这比你想象的要容易。”他平静地说道。

当他再次陷入沉默，Jim催促道：“拜托，Chief，和我说说话。已经整整一个星期了，当你盯着大海或天空的时候，都在想些什么？”

Blair扬起嘴角，转头面向Jim。“我一直在想，宇宙是如此的充满了善意。Jim，当我开那场新闻发布会的时候，我并没有为即将放弃的在Rainier的学术生涯而感到失落。但 _当时_ ，我却很害怕那并不足以……不足以对你做出补偿。而且，而且我害怕失去生命中最重要的东西：你对我的信任和同你一起工作的权利。我甚至确定自己必须得搬出去，这样别人就不会奇怪为什么在发生这样的事之后，你还能忍受我和你在同一个屋檐下生活。”把另一只手覆上他们交握着的手上，他继续说道，“没错……我一直渴望着那个博士学位，我喜欢学习和教书。但即使不去学校，不成为教育体系的一部分，我也一样可以学习。我爱你，和你在一起比我生活中的任何其它事物都重要。我以为自己将要失去所有，Jim，所有对我来说重要的东西。而你却给了我我所希望得到的一切——就像现在，Jim，我们所享受的一切，成为你的另一半，这是我梦寐以求的。和你在一起，这感觉就像是一个奇迹。”

Jim能感觉到Blair所说的每句话都饱含着深深的感激，他的喉咙为此而紧绷了起来。但他的直觉却告诉他，有什么其他的事正在悄悄酝酿，一些非常不好的事。他能够在Blair的眼中看到爱意，甚至看到幸福，但那里仍然存在着阴影，深深地潜伏着，就像是在努力避开他一样。大多数情况下，他只能在爱人的眼睛里有所察觉，因为对生活的热爱和充满活力的喜悦永远是构成他的爱人的一部分，就像呼吸一样，但现在，却也是那抹阴霾潜藏的地方。而每当他转开视线，Blair似乎总是显得僵硬而疲倦，失去了活力，也没有那些可恶的小动作……除了在他们做爱的时候，只有那时他才能感到Blair真正地陪在他的身边，完整而又充满活力。

“那不得不携带武器的事呢？你曾说过你永远都不会带枪。”Jim又问道。

“是啊，我是说过。”Blair同意道，他叹了口气，抬头看向越来越昏暗的天空，“我永远都不可能习惯用枪。我可能会在某天不得不杀掉某个人，这个想法让我感到很不安。但是……但是我知道那是必须的。而且，在过去的几年里我并不是没拿过枪，甚至还向那些对我们开枪的人还击。我确实喜欢和平的解决方案，但我并不会无视现实，和平的方式不是每一次都能解决问题，就像在面对我们这些年来所对付过的那些人时一样。之前我已经下定了决心，如果我必须用枪才能保护你和其他人，甚至保护我自己，那么我会这么做的，尤其当这是我成为你的搭档的唯一的方法时。”

“我很抱歉，Chief。”Jim喃喃地说道，“我希望还有别的方法。”

“不要感到抱歉。”即使避开了Jim的目光，他仍坚定地说道，“我已经思考了很长一段时间了，鉴于你的工作的性质，这是我应该学习并掌握的东西。当危险来临时，我将永远尽我所能地保护你。因为……因为对我来说，没有什么比你更重要了。”

转开视线，任由双眼在夜色中搜寻，Jim为Blair对自己作出的承诺感到不知所措——而且，就像在海上迷失了方向，他不明白到底是什么让他的伴侣如此担忧。如果Blair正在做他想做的事，如果他已拥有他所在乎的一切，那么在毫无防备的时候，他又为什么会看起来那么的忧心忡忡而又拘谨压抑？“那是在担心信誉的问题？”Jim皱着眉问，感到自己仿佛正在未知的水域里挣扎，但却比以往任何时候都要确定Blair并没有把全部都告诉他，“你是在担心别人对你的看法，或是去法庭上作证的事吗？”

“不。”Blair说道，语气听起来很遥远，“不是，我可以很诚实地说，我一点儿也不担心那个。”

Jim的眉头更紧地皱了起来，嘴唇紧绷。他想大声喊叫，告诉他那根本就算不上什么问题，根本什么都不是。在和他一起工作了四年之后，Blair应该 _早已_ 对执法文化和辩护律师有足够的了解，知道激烈的反应和艰难的时刻有时是不可避免的。就在他们把徽章给他的那天，在开车回家的路上，他们也谈过这件事——而那时，Blair几乎立刻就试图淡化这些问题和担忧。然而，不管Blair有多坚持自己很好，Jim的本能都在冲他自己尖叫：有什么地方非常不对，Blair向他隐瞒了一些非常重要的事。

Jim困惑地回想着过去的几周，搜寻答案，或者至少是一些线索。他还记得在离开Cascade的那天，Blair一直都紧紧地抓着他，就好像是在害怕马上就要失去他一样。Jim咬着唇，回想起那时他以为那是因为Blair已经失去了这么多、经历了这么多、放弃了这么多，从这孩子出生开始，从没拥有过什么永远不会离他而去的东西。而警察的工作很危险，Blair很聪明，他知道在这样的生活中不可能存在任何保证。除此之外，他也说过，比起可能失去他们之间的友谊、他们共同的家和他们一起工作的机会，放弃他的学术生涯根本不算什么。所以，困扰这孩子的就只是未知的未来和他们将在工作中遇到的危险吗？不，不是，那感觉不对。如果只是那样，Blair会和他说的——而且，他会制定战略，以求尽量减少危险。他认识的Blair会直面他的信誉问题，而不是把它扔到一边，就好像那根本无关紧要。

Blair说他很高兴，他们现在所拥有的一切是一种奇迹……即使Jim _知道_ 他说的是真话，但在这个男人的内心，他仍能感受到深深的、无处不在的悲伤。到底发生了什么？

“Chief，不是我不相信你所说的话。”他说着，焦虑让他的肠子纠结成一团，“但我了解你，我知道有些事情你没有说出来，我希望你能告诉我到底怎么了。”

有很长一段时间Blair什么都没说，即使光线很快就消失了，Jim仍然能轻易地在伴侣的脸上和眼睛里读出闪烁着的情绪。而这使他更加确定，一定有什么非常不好的事情发生了，因为Blair迅速将看起来像是痛苦和悲伤的情绪抹去，戴上了温和而平静的面具。

最终，Blair转向他，附身向前，诚恳地说道：“好吧，我承认。未来……嗯，有些事情，我不知道自己该怎么办。我不想伤害你，Jim。我不想让你失望，而且我真的不想再辜负你对我的信任了。我只能向你保证，在我们即将分享的日子里，我会把我所拥有的最好的东西奉献给你。但是……但是我真的不想让你现在就开始担心那些，我不想谈论未来。最重要的是，我想和你一起享受这段时光，行吗？能先把其他放到一边，然后……然后珍惜此刻吗？”

Jim探寻地看向Blair的双眼，当读懂那几乎赤裸的对谅解和赞同的请求时，他几乎瑟缩。“好吧，行，我们可以做到。”他同意道，当看到感激将Blair的双眼淹没时，心痛到扭曲。“Chief……我会尽我所能地帮你，好吗？而且我知道，你永远都不会让我失望，我永远都不会再怀疑你了。”当Blair的目光落下时，Jim伸手捧起他的脸，“我们就暂时把它放到一边。但是，当我们回到家，我希望你能让我知道那些让你担忧的事情。我们是彼此的伴侣……没有什么是你不能告诉我的，是我们不能一起解决的。”

Blair艰难地吞咽了一下，动作甚至有些颤抖，Jim能听到他正在努力保持平稳的呼吸。“Blair，无论是什么在折磨着你——只有一件事是我十分确定的，你永远不会心甘情愿地做伤害我的事，所以永远不用担心我认为你会。”

Blair点了点头，声音嘶哑地低声说道：“你说得对。”他迅速地眨了眨眼睛，试图让灼烧着眼角的咸味儿消散，不想让Jim有所察觉。Blair抽着鼻子清了清喉咙，然后才抬头看向Jim眼睛：“我爱你，伙计。在我的余生中，我将奉献我的生命来保护你的安全。”

“老天，Chief，我们相遇的第一天你就这么做了，你把我拉倒，躲过了垃圾车。”Jim坚定地说道，“早在我保护你之前，你已经变成我的守护神了。”

“好吧，我想是的。”Blair露出一抹怀念的微笑，他伸出手轻触Jim的双唇，附身落下一吻，低语透过相抵的唇溢出，“去床上，让我爱你。”

Jim点了点头，站起身来，把Blair拉到怀里。尽管他不能完全平息在在胸口不停颤抖的焦虑，他还是告诉自己，对于Blair来说，对未来感到紧张是一种很自然的事。无论是什么样的恐惧在他心爱的人的心头缭绕不去，他们都会解决的。最后瞥了一眼星空，他默默地为他们现在各种意义上的“在一起”献上自己无限的感激之情，同时做出了自己的誓约，发誓将全身心地守护和爱惜Blair。

然后，他搂住Blair的肩膀，任由Blair的手臂揽在他的腰上，走进小屋，关上了门，把黑夜阻挡在门外。

 

## Chapter 1-15

Jim睡着了，他的头枕在Blair的肩膀上，但Blair却无法入眠。凝视着窗外漆黑的夜色，他一遍又一遍地回想着他们之前在门廊上进行的那场对话。毫无疑问，Jim肯定会感觉到有什么地方不对。在如此亲近地度过了这些年之后，他们太了解彼此了，更何况现在，他们已经成为了彼此的一部分。当Maybourne告诉他那个消失的计划时，他就知道那没用，Jim不会买账的。也许那时他就应该马上离开，尽管很难，但至少在那一刻，他的失踪是有理可循的。每个人都会认为他决定及时止损，然后到别处去重新开始。如果他能够直面问题，而不是被震惊和痛苦压垮，他就会意识到，他应该在那时就跟着Maybourne离开。

但如果那样的话，他就不会知道Jim爱他。Blair露出一抹伤心的微笑，指尖温柔地抚过Jim的头发。而Jim也就永远都不会知道他是如何深刻地被爱着。所以他不后悔留下来，永远也不会为他们在一起的此刻而后悔。

Maybourne似乎认为伪造他的死亡很容易。这也难怪，那个上校根本就不了解Jim的能力。即使没有增强的感官，这个男人也是一名能力非凡的警探，更何况Jim的能力还不止如此。不可能有尸体存在，那么……Jim会接受任何捏造的证据吗？尤其是现在，Jim的雷达已经开始颤动，他知道有些关于未来的事情他没有告诉他，也不能与他谈论。上帝，伪造的死亡必须具有相当的说服力，否则Jim是不会放弃的。更何况现在，他们已经成为了彼此的一切。如果必须的话，Jim会放弃他的工作，他会用整个余生来搜寻他的下落，却无从了解到底发生了什么和为什么。老天……Blair的心拧了起来，猛然闭上眼睛。Jim的生活会被整个毁掉。

或者Jim最终会找到他——又或者足够接近到逼迫Maybourne释放Brackett。Jim甚至不会知道那个流氓特工正在追杀他，这会使Brackett占尽优势。如果Jim知道这个威胁的存在，那么他就可以保护自己，或许也会保护好Naomi。Blair颤抖着亲吻着Jim的额头。他怎么做才能保证这个男人和Naomi的安全？他能完全依靠Maybourne，相信他能把他的死亡伪造得天衣无缝，以至于Jim不会对真相产生丝毫的怀疑吗？他能冒这个险吗？

如果Jim真的相信他死了，他需要思考一些后续的最佳方案。悲伤将他淹没，他紧紧抿着双唇，想要抑制它们的颤抖。如果情况颠倒过来，他认为Jim已经死了——那会杀了他。不，他也许不会死，但他会心如死灰。这对Jim来说会有什么不同吗？在Jim糟糕的一生中遭受了这一切，承受了这么多的失去之后，他又怎么能那样对待他？任由他去相信这样一个可怕的谎言？还有，情感的创伤会对Jim的感官产生什么影响？会像Danny死时那样失去控制吗？如果会的话，接下来又会怎样？还有谁能在他的身边帮助他？Simon和其他人肯定会倾尽全力，但那就足够了吗？如果不够……如果不够……

Blair揉了揉眼睛。没有“最佳方案”。不管他怎么看，Jim都会有危险。肯定有方法能平息这件事的余波，但他却该死的想不出任何办法，他只知道Maybourne的方法绝对行不通。

Blair精疲力竭地用双臂搂住了Jim的肩膀，只希望自己能就这样把真相告诉Jim。但是他不能。Jim会被Maybourne玩儿的把戏激怒，并且不会因他的威胁而动摇。他不会让Blair离开，反而会进行反击。但是反击就意味着三种可能性之一：公开他的超感官能力以缓解暴露的威胁；要么拒绝政府要求返职的命令，用整个余生来逃避追捕，要么接受命令，失去他在Cascade的生活；又或者冒着生命危险——再加上Naomi的生命——对抗Brackett。

每一个选项都是Blair无法接受的。

但是……如果Jim在Blair消失之后才知道真相呢？他仍然会寻找他。他了解Jim，知道他很可能会一直寻找下去。但如此一来，他就会对Maybourne和Brackett所造成的威胁有所了解，确保Naomi的安全，他会……他会做到的。如果Blair已经消失，暴露感官也就没有了任何意义。但至少他知道Blair还活着，所以也许他的感官不会出现问题。

有没有什么办法给Jim留个消息，让他在他“死”后再读？而且还不能让Maybourne对它有所察觉。Maybourne可能一直在密切地注视着他的行动，而且到时候会把他们的公寓翻个底朝天以确保他没有留下任何线索，他不可能瞒得过他。如果Jim没有表现出极度的悲伤，那么上校肯定又会怀疑Blair暗中做了什么泄密的事。一旦他离开，他写的每一封信在邮寄之前都会被仔细检查，他对此毫不怀疑，所以他不能等到离开之后再把消息传递给Jim。如果他要让Jim知道真相，那么无论用什么方法，它必须得被隐藏得很好，而且必须得在回到Cascade之前，或者一回到Cascade就完成。因为在那之后，他随时都有可能被带走。还有，这个消息也必须被隐藏在一目了然的地方，好让Jim有机会找到它。

这又使他的思绪绕回到了Maybourne可能对公寓进行搜查的几率上。

如果有时间的话，他可以联系一名律师并留下一封信，在他发生意外时秘密地交给Jim。如果有时间的话，但这没有任何保证。一旦他们返回Cascade，Maybourne随时都可能把他带走。

信。他怎么才能隐藏一封信？信件又怎么可能被藏在一目了然的地方？一封被放在那里任何人都可以阅读的信，又怎么可能隐藏信息？除非……除非……

一个想法在他的意识边缘一闪而过。

他挫败地搓着脸叹了口气。好吧，想出“怎样传递消息”看起来有点儿难，但 _一定_ 有什么方法办得到，他有五周的时间可以用来搞定它。Blair咬着嘴唇，这一切虽然还远远不够理想，但……做出找到某种方法让Jim知道真相的决定让他感觉好了一点儿。至少他不会把Jim独自留在谎言里。Jim会知道他并非自愿离开，他是被强迫的，而且他别无选择。他们会感到痛苦和悲伤，忍受不在彼此身边的失落，但这不会是一种背叛。如果Jim确实试图去寻找他，而Blair确定他一定会，至少他知道这么做的风险，一定会采取预防措施来保证他自己和Naomi的安全。他知道，这离一个完美的解决方案还差得远，但这是他能想到的最好的选择，以确保Jim和他的妈妈不会在毫无所觉的情况下陷入危险。

也许，等到他教导出别人来做Maybourne所要求的工作，或者Maybourne退休了……又或者别的什么，他就能在某天重获自由。那么，他们就可以怀抱着会在某天重聚的希望坚持下去。

希望和回忆，将是他们所拥有的一切。

虽然不多，但心存希望总比什么都没有要好。现在，他有比即将到来的分离和成为一个完全的受害者所带来的痛苦更重要的事情需要思考。他寻回了一些掌控权，需要为整个计划做一些决定。他也许不得不随着Maybourne的曲调起舞，但他要用自己的方式去跳。

讽刺地笑了笑，Blair发现即使只有一个半吊子的计划，也让他感到了些许的轻松，让他紧绷的身体得以舒缓。仅仅只是他可以找到某种方法告诉Jim真相的这个想法，对他的帮助也是不可估量的。即使会有悲伤和痛苦，他们之间也不会存在谎言和背叛。意识到这一点，心中涌出的简单的平静让他的呼吸得以加深和舒缓下来。

当Jim微微动了动，随即用肘部支起身子低头看他时，他吓了一跳。

“嘿，抱歉，伙计，我吵醒你了。”Blair喃喃地说，在黑暗中眯着眼睛看向Jim。

“我没睡着。”Jim轻声说道，伸手抚摸着Blair留着胡茬的侧脸，“你想出你——我们——如何去解决一直困扰着你的问题的方法了吗？”

Blair轻轻哼了一声，摇了摇头：“我什么事情都瞒不过你，是不是？”

“没错。”Jim笑着肯定道，但当他继续时，笑容也随之消失，“回家之后，你 _会_ 让我跟上进度的，对吧？无论是什么事，你会让我一同参与，是吗？”

Blair缓缓地点了点头：“嗯，我会的。也许不是马上，但我肯定会的。”

“很好。”Jim盖章定论，“所以你觉得我们现在可以睡会儿觉了吗？”

Blair加深了脸上的笑意：“嗯……如果你想睡的话，但既然我们都醒着……？”

Jim笑了起来，俯身吻上了Blair的双唇。

***

在接下来的几天里，每当在沙滩上散步或者假装读书时，Blair都在努力思索如何才能留下一个只有Jim能找到和明白的信息。但他越是思考，就越是意识到“我没死”这句话不可能出现在除了Jim之外其他人都看不到的地方。但要是把信息留在更隐蔽的地方，又要冒Jim接收不到的风险。他想如果可以利用Jim的超感官……就像是一个只有Jim能听到的语音留言之类的。但他又怎么可能在Jim听不到的情况下留下录音？他们无时无刻不在一起，而这件事必须在回Cascade之前完成。嗅觉和味觉在这方面起不到作用，那触觉呢？他能用一个大头针把信息写下来，留下Jim能感觉到的轻微的凹痕吗？但是……空白的纸页很容易被忽略掉。隐形墨水，也许可以？Jim能看到吗？他沮丧地摇了摇头。

间谍们是怎样把大量的信息藏在看似平常的信息里的？很简单，他们使用一种只有他们自己才懂的秘密代码。Blair却不懂任何秘密代码。摩斯密码当然也算是其中一种，但任何一个军方人员都懂摩斯密码，不是吗？所以无论Maybourne派谁去检查公寓以确保他没有留下任何信息，都会一眼就发现写满了摩斯密码的纸片。而Blair知道的唯一的加密方法就是给电脑里的文件设置一个别人不知道的密码。况且那根本就算不上加密，只是一种比较复杂的储存电子文件的方法。而且Jim怎么会知道要去查看——或者他要用什么做密码？不过，使用电脑可以被纳入解决方案的一部分，他可以在加密文件中留下详细的信息。

那剩下的问题就是如何让Jim第一个找到这个文件……以及如何把它的密码传达给他。所以问题又回到了源头，他如何才能留下一个一目了然、别人却不能理解的信息？哦，还有一个问题，他如何在Jim的眼皮底下完成这项任务而保证Jim不知道他在做什么？

再加上他没带电脑。

没能成功找出解决问题的方法已经开始让他感到挫败了。

更糟糕的是，他知道Jim一直在注视着他，而他专注的出神和沮丧已经引起了他的注意。如果他不能尽快在自己脑中想出办法并且放任自己继续下去，Jim一定会失去耐心，放弃等到回Cascade再寻求答案的念头。

 _想简单点儿，_ 某天和Jim一起在沙滩上漫步时，他暗自厉声告诉自己， _别想得太复杂了。_

但这不是一个简单的问题，一旦出错可能就会导致灾难性的后果。如何把复杂的事情简单化？把它分解成更简单的元素。那么他现在手上都有哪些可用的元素？笔记本电脑中的加密文件和他关于摩斯密码的知识。但他仍然需要留下一个明显的线索，好引导Jim去查看电脑。那么什么是他确定Jim一定不会错过的？一封信。 _好主意，爱因斯坦。_ 他在心中谴责自己。如果Jim能读这封信，那么任何搜索公寓的人都能读。所以，什么样的信会被搜索者认为毫无价值，或者不去仔细阅读以至于忽略隐藏在里面的信息？找不出一个简单的方案，Blair恼怒地踢着脚下的沙子。

沙子。

信。

 _沙滩上的情书……_ *1

情书！

Blair忽然兴奋起来，大脑开始飞速运转。这个办法可行。他可以在度假过程中邮寄一些信，这些信不仅可以在Jim的面前写，他甚至还可以打趣Jim必须得等到回家以后收到这些信时才能看。而他可以在其中的一封或者几封信中通过一些点和线来插入一些简单的信息，以此引导Jim去查看电脑。这样应该就能糊弄过第三方的检查了。即使Jim可能也会忽略隐藏的信息，但……但如果Jim以为他死了，他就有可能一遍又一遍地读那些信。那么最终Jim会发现它，他会看到那些重复的图样。通过这些信，他可以一封接着一封地留下一个连续的信息。一旦Jim发现其中任何一封信中的重复的模式，弄明白它们代表着什么，他就会回过头去检查所有的信件，跟着信息走下去，就像跟着一条面包屑一样，最终到达电脑。

所以大部分的工作都可以在他们离开的时候完成，Blair所要做的就是在电脑上留下最后的、明确的信息。他可以在他们到家的那天晚上再写，等Jim睡着以后。到那时，即使Maybourne第二天早上就召唤他，这件事也已经完成了，而Jim会发现到底发生了什么。终于找到了一个可行的解决方案，Blair松了一口气，继而高兴起来。他忍不住笑了起来，拖着舞步欢快地在沙滩上转了两圈。当他抬头时，对上了Jim看着他发呆的双眼。

“这是怎么回事？”Jim问。

Blair几个滑步滑向Jim，双臂搂住Jim的腰，抬头笑着说：“我刚刚想到了一个好主意！我要给你写情书！”

“什——什么？情书？”Jim有些混乱地重复着。

“是啊，为什么不呢？在接下来的假期里，每周我都会给你写一封信然后寄出。你会在我们回家后收到它们——你懂的，有点儿像假期纪念品什么的。”

当看到Jim仍然一脸怀疑地看着他，Blair打趣地说：“喂，拜托！你的浪漫都跑哪去了？写情书可是一种跨越时代的伟大传统，只是因为我们一直生活在一起，所以通常才不会给对方寄信。我觉得这个主意棒极了，你会明白的，你肯定会很高兴收到它们。”

“浪漫，是吧？”Jim苦笑着哼了一声。凝视着他的眼睛，当看到某种深深触动他的心的东西时，JIm露出了那种总是让Blair感到心痛的脆弱的微笑。点了点头，他将Blair拥进怀里，把自己埋在那头卷发中低语：“你说的没错，Chief，听起来是个好主意，也许我也该给你写一些信。”

想到自己可能很长一段时间内都不会看到那些信，甚至永远都不能，Blair的喉咙紧绷了起来。但是如果，某天，他得以从Maybourne的手里赢回自己的自由，那些信会一直等着他，他会加倍地珍惜它们。“我想要它们。”他低声说，“非常想。”

“那么，我想我们最好去城里买些信纸回来。”Jim露出一抹温暖而又宠溺的笑容，带着他转身向小屋走去。

“好主意，伙计。”Blair欢快地同意道，渴望马上将自己的计划付诸行动。

\------

*1 _Love Letters in the Sand_ 一首老歌

\------

## Chapter 1-16

坐在桌子前，Blair咬着笔杆凝视着坐在房间另一头的Jim，那人正一本正经地研究着空白的卡片，仿佛不知道应该在上面写些什么。看着Jim略显狼狈的样子，Blair忍不住笑了起来，Jim很可能会觉得这个想法蠢透了。与此同时，Blair又忍不住为他为自己设定的任务能否顺利完成而感到焦虑。信的内容必须是真实的，要表达出他真正的感受，与此同时还需要隐藏线索。深吸一口气，他垂下笔尖写道：

_亲爱的Jim，_

_我知道你可能会觉得交换信件有那么点儿夸张，但是有些话我想要而且需要告诉你，而我觉得这可能是唯一一个不让你感到尴尬的接收方式。在过去的几年中，我们从来没有过多地谈论我们各自的感受，而这种沉默总是会使我们陷入麻烦-.-.-.--我们总是对彼此的不够坦白，特别是在遇到那些，呃，很难用理性解释或者太过情绪化的事情的时候。而且有的时候，我猜你之所以不说，是因为想要保护我-.-.-.--我明白的。但有时候，这种保护是相互的，或者说我希望是这样。回首过去，你一定明白，有时我为了保护你，会认为向你隐瞒一些事情是非常必要的。_

_伙计，我该从哪说起？我想第一件而且最重要的一件事情就是告诉你,你是-.-.-.--你是我的世界，是我的整个世界。我猜这听起来可能有点儿疯狂。没有人应该与另外一个人死死地绑在一起，就像生命中的其他事情不再重要一样-.-.-.--但这是我真实的感受。没有什么是我不会为你去做的-.-.-.--为了你，没有什么是我不能放弃的。我知道你可能不想听到这种话，因为你总是不习惯别人为你做出牺牲。但是要理解“牺牲”的真正含义，Jim，那就是为值得的事物或人而付出极具价值且十分重要的东西-.-.-.--而那事物或人的价值远远超过所付出的那些，至少对做出牺牲的人来说是如此。所以不要剥夺我付出的权利，因为我相信这是你值得拥有的。_

_这真是个不怎么好表达的东西-.-.-.--就算是用笔，也难以将我的感觉表达清楚。当我回到前面去看自己刚刚写的东西时，我才意识到自己还没提到任何关于你意味着我的一切的原因。但是别急，我们还有好几周的假期，所以我会寄给你一连串的信，在上面写满我想要说的话，希望能帮你搞明白。我想关键还是要一步一步地来*1，我希望你对我有点儿耐心，仔细阅读我给你的所有的信。我希望在这些文字的深处，你能读懂那些我无法表达出东西，读懂那些刻画在我的心上的话语。_

_一直爱你，直到永远的，_

_Blair_

Blair皱着眉把刚刚写好的信又读了一遍。是不是有点儿太明显了？或者在漫不经心的检视中，这些点和破折号只是看起来像一个巧妙的表达犹豫的风格？这样写有用吗？“Key”是可以用来代表一段代码最短和最简单的词了。如果Jim知道并理解了它，然后在这个提示下再把信看一遍，他就会知道后面肯定还会有更多的编码信息，这是他能做到的最好的设计了。叹了口气，他折起信纸，把它塞入信封。

抬头看见Jim正一脸懊恼地看着自己在卡片上写的乱七八糟的东西，Blair有些失落地笑了笑，暗暗希望自己有能读到它的那一天。但很显然，他不想让交换信件这件事成为Jim的烦恼，或者让他感到不舒服。

“我这么做只是因为我想，并不意味着你也必须这么做。”他轻轻地唤道。

“啊？”Jim抬起头，“不，我想写。只是……我不觉得自己擅长写信，Chief。”

“这没有好坏之分，Jim。无论你写了什么，对我来说都意味着整个世界。”

Jim挑起了一边的眉毛，然后带着不确定微微地耸了耸肩。“我当然希望是这样。”他一边喃喃地说，一边把卡片塞进信封。

**

Jim现在已经不再需要手杖了，他的腿已经愈合到了可以开始锻炼肌肉的程度。所以在逗留在海边的第三周和第四周的大部分时间里，他们都在沿着海滩散步。虽然他能够看出Blair仍然在为某些事而心忧，而且他也该死的不能就那么简单地把它们赶出他的爱人的脑子，但Blair的情况似乎确实有了一点儿好转，这让他稍稍地放了心。那天夜里，Blair在睁着眼睛躺在那里很长一段时间之后突然开始放松下来，几天之后又突然蹦出了一个给彼此写情书的疯狂的想法，从那时起，他开始变得更像他自己了。

还记得那一刻，在漫长的几个月之后，当他再次看到Blair眼中那熟悉的戏弄和活泼的火花时，Jim的心仍然在扭曲中疼痛着。看来远离一切是个好主意，他暗暗为自己庆贺。一切都会好起来的，他们只是需要时间冷静下来，放松心情。

一天下午，当一场雷雨急速席卷而来时，他们刚好在沙滩上漫步，距离小屋还有好长一段距离，于是他们不得不跑回他们的避难所。清爽的风和凉凉的雨抹去太阳留在他们皮肤上的温暖，当他们跑到门廊进屋之后，两个人都湿透了。Blair大笑起来，把湿漉漉地糊在脸上的头发撸到脑后，然后夸张地打了个寒颤。

“看起来可真有点儿邋遢，Chief。”Jim取笑他，轻笑着把湿透的汗衫脱掉。

Blair哼了一声，也把自己的衣服脱了下来。“老兄，冷死了！”他抱怨地说，但随后他注视着Jim宽阔的胸膛，眼中染上一抹热度，“要我说，不如我们洗个热水澡，让自己暖和起来。”他慢吞吞地说着，眼睛别有深意地与Jim的双眼交汇到一起。

“谁在后面谁就负责做晚餐！”Jim一边冲向浴室，一边回头说道。

大笑着努力挣脱束缚住自己的湿透的牛仔裤，Blair跳了起来，跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面。等他到浴室的时候，Jim已经打开了水阀，正在脱牛仔裤。Blair从他的身边溜了过去，一脚踏入浴缸。“我赢了！”他高兴地叫道。

Jim从他的身后跨入浴缸，双臂搂住他的爱人。“也许吧。”他放任他的小聪明，在蒸腾的雾气中低下头，“但是我得到了奖励。”

**

在他们吃完饭继而把厨房清理干净之后，雨还在敲打着小屋，风也仍然在无情地鞭挞着小屋后的那片冷杉。Jim跪在壁炉前，生火来抵抗潮湿阴冷的夜晚，而Blair则从书架上取出了他的那沓信纸和信封。

“又一封情书，Chief？”Jim笑着问道，一边往小火苗里加柴火，一边抬头望向他。

“嗯哼。”Blair一边走向书桌，一边说道，“该写我最爱你什么了。”当看到Jim并不是因为壁炉里的火苗而红起来的脸时，他咧嘴一笑，“别担心，伙计。”他安慰道，“我会很温柔的。”

Jim哼笑一声，又往壁炉里堆了几小块木材，然后站起来看向自己买回来的那些准备寄出的空白的卡片。“我最爱Blair Sandburg什么……”他喃喃地说，却故意把声音放大到能让Blair听到，“嗯，这张小卡片上的空间应该足够我写的了。”

“你伤了我的心。”Blair故作生气地回嘴，“至少得需要两张那种小小的卡片才行。”

Jim坐到椅子上，做出一副认真思索的样子，随后冲Blair眨了下眼睛：“也许是三张，Chief。”

笑着摇了摇头，Blair垂下头开始自己手头上的工作。

_亲爱的Jim，_

_我最爱你什么？老兄，我能给出一整个图书馆那么多的答案，但我会尽量把它写得简单点儿。我最爱你总是尽力隐藏的东西..-....-...你的恻隐之心。你是如此努力地想把自己冷漠、无情和孤僻的形象投射到这个世界上，就好像是一个不可触碰的存在，让所有那些你不得不处理的破烂事把你远远地隔开。但是我了解你。我知道你是多么深切地关心着别人，知道每一天你都是竭尽全力地去帮助那些陷入麻烦的人，将那些对社会构成威胁的人绳之以法。当你受了伤并且企图隐瞒的时候，我多么希望自己能够将你揽入怀中，给予你安慰，但是我知道你需要你自己的空间，你自己的时间，用你自己的方式来应付这种伤痛。所以不要认为我是被你那冷冰冰的样子吓跑的..-....-...这只是因为我知道，你最受伤的时候，也是你最需要感到坚强和独立的时候。但我得说*2，Jim，我看到了真实的你。我知道你有一颗比海洋还广阔的心，之所以把它隐藏得这么深，只是因为你感受得太多，也太深了。你也许能愚弄世界上大部分的人，但你骗不了我..-....-...你把作为一个陌生人的我带回了家，即使我总是搞出乱七八糟的状况，喋喋不休唠唠叨叨，在深夜不停地噼里啪啦地敲键盘，随时都可能把你搞疯，你还是允许我把那也当做自己的家。我希望当苦难袭来时，我能永远在你的身边支持你。_

_我还爱你的什么？还有那么，那么多。你那干巴巴的幽默感总是让我哭笑不得，即使在我担心或害怕的时候也是一样。我是如此地欣赏你的正直、坚强和勇敢，总是让我感到安心..-....-...一个男人向另一个男人承认这个好像有点儿奇怪，我猜。但我知道你会做任何事情来保护我，甚至包括让自己的生命悬于一线。从来没有人如此深切地关心过我，所以无论你做什么，都不能把我从你身边赶走。但是，嗯，既然我也要成为一名警察了，我意识到我们将会时常面对危险的情况。如果将来我发生了什么事，我不想让你， **从不** ，想让你责怪自己。和你在一起时的我是最快乐的..-....-...如果生命中没遇到你，对我来说将是多么的悲惨。_

_还有什么？哦，你会喜欢这个的..-....-...你的温柔。同样是你尽力隐藏的，但你却把它展现在你信任的我的面前。而我也尽力把我全部的温柔奉献给你，因为你值得，你应当知道我对你的感觉。你值得被爱，也爱得深切。天啊，我真希望除了你谁也不要看到这个..-....-...这会毁了你的硬汉形象的。但是，既然除了你没人会看到这些信，就让我把这些写下来，我爱你触摸我的方式..-....-...我的身体，还有我的内心。_

_我还爱所有你给我起的爱称。简直太多了，我猜很难一一列举出来，但是说到我的最爱，只要你叫我就会回应的那个，是“Chief”。我也不知道为什么，但当你叫我“Chief”的时候，我真的难以拒绝。只要你使用这个名字，我就可以承诺给你你想从我这里得到的一切。_

_嗯，我觉得这封信对灵魂的剖析已经够多的了。别担心，我还会继续寄信给你的，所以毫无疑问，你能够更多地看到我对你的感觉，我对你的爱，还有成为你的伴侣对我意味着什么。不得不说，在我早已经习惯了使用电脑之后，再用手写出这些信感觉真有点儿滑稽，但这其中有一种奇妙的亲密感吸引着我，我希望这种亲密感带给你的感受也同我一样。_

_你永远的，_

_Blair_

Blair咬着唇把信重新浏览了一遍。“File”和“Key”一样，用在语境中看起来都有些过于夸大，有那么一会儿，他思考着Jim会不会发现这个。他瞥向他的爱人，继而眯起眼睛陷入沉思。他敢打赌，在他显而易见的“死亡”之后，Jim一定会一遍又一遍地重读这些信。而Jim从没错过任何事，这一点正是他成为一名如此出色的警探的原因。他可能不会马上找到线索，但他会注意到两封信用点和线来表示思绪的断续的不同之处。他能得到去查看电脑的提示吗？Blair对自己点了点头，他会的，一旦他发现那些密码所指的是“file”，他就会明白。然后，关于文件的信息，他所提到的“Chief”应该很容易就会让Jim明白那就是加密文件的名字。但关于文件的密码，则被隐藏得更深。“Partner”这个词不够突出，至少在这封信里没有。

他用手搓了搓脸，也许他把这个搞得太神秘了……又或者对于那些想要查看他是否留下了线索的人来说，太过明显了。该死，他讨厌这个，只希望能直接把话说出来，而不用搞这些花样。但他已经是冒着很大的风险来写这些信了，他不敢再往前踏一步，不敢把这些信息留在更显眼的地方。如果只因为他讨厌把Jim独自留在谎言里，就让Jim和他的妈妈发生任何危险，他永远都不会原谅自己。

“Chief？你还好吗？”Jim的声音打断了他的沉思，突然把他拉回房间里。

当他看向他的伴侣时，发现Jim正皱着眉，一脸担忧地看着他手中的信。该死，Jim一定感觉到了他不稳定的情绪，想知道为什么一封情书会让他莫名地焦躁起来。“我很好。”他匆匆回道，把信折好塞进信封，“只是……只是想说的话太多了，你知道的，不想漏掉任何重要的东西。”

露出一副疑惑的表情，Jim开口安慰他：“写这些信应该是高兴的事，对吧？别为它们感到焦躁不安，Blair。我，呃，我很确定你对我的感情。”他的嘴角缓缓地勾出一抹微笑，“再说，如果你有什么忘了写，还有别的方式说给我听啊。你可不是那种害羞的人，你知道的——或者是舌头打结什么的。”

老天，他真爱这个人，爱他的善良，爱他的体贴。“该死。”他冲信封皱了皱，喃喃自语道，“我忘了把这个写进去了。”

Jim笑了起来，走到桌旁，站在Blair的身边：“那么，现在告诉我，年轻人，你忘记写什么了？”

“你会感到尴尬的，老兄*3。”Blair出声抗议，“这就是我写这些东西的原因，你讨厌把感情搞得黏黏糊糊的。”

“黏黏糊糊，哈？”Jim抱起双臂，“嗯，我想我受得住，说吧，老弟*4。”

“那好，可别说我没警告过你。”Blair说，“我刚才不是在写我最爱你什么吗？我忘了把你的善良和体贴写进去了。”

Jim红着脸竖起了眉头。“好吧，太黏糊了。”他状似悲伤地摇了摇头，咕哝着说，“看来我必须得把这些信好好地锁起来了？”

“很有可能。”Blair一本正经地回答道，“我觉得它们会毁了你的形象，老兄。”

Jim哼笑一声，把Blair拉了起来：“你猜怎么着，Sandburg，我们得去买个保险箱，然后把给你的那些卡片和这些信一起锁起来。”

“唔哦哦哦哦，黏黏糊糊的卡片？”Blair高兴地取笑道。

“非常黏糊。”Jim状似懊悔地承认道，捕捉到Blair的双唇，“来吧，宝贝，让我对你展现一点儿善良。”

 

\------

*1 原文 I guess the key will be to take this step by step.  Key译为关键

*2 原文But file this 特意仔细查了下file这个词，作为动词有归档、存档之类的意思，这里应该是Blair故意用的，以便在别人以为他用词不当的情况下，引起了解他的Jim的注意。

*3&*4 这里*3用的是man，*4用的是sport，这里是表达两人之间的打趣玩笑，所以man译为老兄，而sport也有朋友、老兄的意思，且译为老弟

 

## Chapter 1-17

到了第四周，在Jim的坚持下，长途慢跑成了他们的主要活动，用以回复他们的健康水平。或者说是他的，Blair气喘吁吁地跟在后面，苦笑着对自己做了个鬼脸。 _这是个只针对我的锻炼，简单而明了。_ 跌跌撞撞地停下来，他双手撑在发疼的大腿上，弯着腰重重地喘着气。在沙地上跑步可比在地面上难多了。

Jim的速度慢了下来，转过身面对着他。“加油啊，Chief。”他哄道，“要通过学院的穿越障碍训练，你得表现得更好才行。”

“对了。”Blair气喘吁吁地直起僵直的脊背，“还——还有一些事我忘了写在信里了。”他抹了把额头上的汗水，喘道，“我爱你的身体，老兄。它……它可真壮观，你知道吗？你，可真是，势不可挡，而且强壮，还……还……”

“是啊是啊。”Jim一边在原地跑着，一边反驳道，“你用奉承来分散我的注意力可没用。来吧，让你可爱的小屁股动起来，Sandburg，只剩一英里了。”

“可爱？”Blair笑了起来，强迫自己继续向前，“你觉得我的屁股可爱？”

“别说话了，Chief。”Jim一边建议着，一边踱到一边让Blair跑到前头，开心地咧嘴一笑，“你可没有多余的呼吸可以浪费。”

Blair哼了一声，但考虑到这是个不错的建议，便把经历集中到呼吸上，吭哧吭哧地挣扎前进。老天，他感觉自己的腿就像两条像胶一样，每一步都得设法让脚深深地挖到沙子里去。终于，在他再次停下来弯腰大口喘气之前，挣扎到了小屋门前。

Jim虽然看起来离气喘吁吁还远得很，但他故意让自己落后了一点儿，现在才喊道：“非常可爱！”

Blair窃笑起来，直起身子，在爬上门廊的台阶时赖在Jim的身上：“你可真是个有精力的家伙……和奴隶主。你绝对是个奴隶主。”

“得让这个可爱的屁股保持形状。”Jim毫不掩饰地回答道。

“还是个自私的混蛋。”Blair喘着气说，用一只手撑起身子，深深地吸了口气。

“而你，我的小孔雀鱼，浑身汗味儿。”Jim笑了起来，“那如果让我展现一点儿我那出了名的温柔，给你来个洗澡加按摩的全套服务，好让你的肌肉放松下来，你怎么说？”

“那我会说，这真是个棒透了的主意。”Blair笑着说，“但洗澡没你的份儿。”他凝视着Jim的胸膛，继续说，“你可以继续这样满身大汗，我就能把你想象成我的奴隶了。”

“随时听候您的差遣。”Jim一边轻轻把Blair推进屋，一边打趣道。

“算你识相。”Blair回答说。

“现在还不行，等到了里面。”Jim低声诱惑道。

Blair大笑起来，拉着Jim的手，摇摇晃晃地向浴室走去。

**

_亲爱的Jim，_

_我们会在早上启程前往旧金山，而我不觉得在那里会有很多的时间用来写信。一想到在那一直跳舞狂欢到黎明的日子，还真忍不住有点儿期待！而且自从你铁了心要让我在沙滩上整天的跑上跑下里筋疲力尽，我就整个被累瘫了。鉴于以上几点，我觉得这封信还是尽量简短比较好。而且既然你说过这些信会被安全地锁起来，所以我就直说了。_

_我爱你，爱你的所有。我喜欢做你的搭档。还记得最开始，你不想让我这么称呼自己的事吗？但你自己却这么叫我了，甚至几乎从第一天就开始了，我是说称我为你的搭档。我喜欢这个称呼。而现在，“partner”这个词有了更深的意义。它成了我们一起做的工作，我们的友谊，我们共同分享的家和剩下的整个人生的一种代码，或者说是密码。_

_“Partner”成为了字典中我最喜欢的一个字。成为你的搭档一直都是我的渴望，Jim，而我得到的比曾经所希望的要多得多。你实现了我曾经拥有的每一个梦想，你给了我生命，成为我的世界。我希望我能有能描述出我心中的一切的口才，但你要知道，我所写的每一个字都是发自肺腑。你是我生命中最伟大的礼物，我将永远对你的爱心存感激。_

_无论未来如何，我将永远爱你，直到最后一次呼吸...*1及其以后，直到时间的尽头。_

_永远爱你的，_

_Blair_

一个正常书写的省略号——一个回头去检阅其它信件的最后提示，他确信Jim不会漏掉，而如果他漏掉了，那这里异常的唠叨会反复出现在他眼前，直到他想明白一切。“partner”就是文件的密码，他不能说得比这更清楚了。信息一层套着一层，而他确实是每一个字都发自肺腑，同时隐含着深意。对自己点了点头，Blair把信封封好，塞进背包里，和其他的信放在一起。现在唯一的问题，是到底是邮寄它们，还是把它们留在Jim能够轻易找到的地方，在……呃，在那个之后。如果邮寄它们，那么它们就有可能在Maybourne召唤他之前抵达，他不能冒这个险。自从Maybourne找上门来，到现在已经过了一个多月了……应该没剩下多少时间了。还是把信保存在身边比较好，那么Jim就可以按顺序一次性地把它们都看完。或者说，至少他料想Jim会这么做，在……

“在想什么呢，Chief？”Jim从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，问道。

Blair微笑着说：“我在想我们将在旧金山度过的美好时光。”

“你是说在那些山丘上跑上跑下？没错，那锻炼量可真不小。”

“上帝啊，快把我从这个肌肉是用钢铁做的的男人身边解救出来吧。”Blair叹了口气，拧开了瓶盖。

“太迟了，Sandburg。”Jim满意地说道，“你已经是我的了。”

Blair眼带作弄地咧嘴一笑，缓缓地点了点头：“是啊，我已经是你的了，你可真幸运。”

抿着啤酒，Jim闻言噗的一声笑起来，呛了个正着。正咳嗽着，他伸出一只胳膊搂住Blair的脖子，把人搂得紧紧的。“我可真幸运。”他在Blair的头上落下一个吻，“超幸运的。”

“你猜怎么着？”Blair深情地揶揄道，“你还能更幸运得多。”

Jim和Blair碰了下瓶子：“干杯，Chief。晚上可真是浪费，我们还有那么多地方想去，那么多事情想做。”

“好消息是，我们不用走很远来做这些事情。”Blair吻着Jim，喃喃地说道。

“唔。”Jim轻哼了一声，转身把Blair带到沙发上。他熟练地从Blair的手中接过酒瓶，把两瓶啤酒放到咖啡桌上，将Blair揽入怀里。“那么多事情要做。”他在两人的吻之间咕哝道，“我们最好马上开始，嗯？”

“毫无疑问。”Blair呻吟着仰起头，任由Jim的吻滑落他的脖颈。闭起双眼，倾心感受着Jim在他身上游走的手和双唇，发出满意的呼噜声。“我爱死这个了，老兄。”他喘着气说道。双手捧着Jim的头，让他抬起头来，深深地吻着他，如饥似渴，好像怎么也吻不够似的。

\------

*1 这里应该也是摩斯密码的一部分，因此保留英文标点的格式。

\------

## Chapter 1-18

在往南去的路上，Blair选了一条通过巨人大道*1的路线，沿途可以欣赏优美的风景。

“这些树可真惊人。”他们开着车沿着弯曲的道路行驶，巨大而古老的红杉在阳光下印出层层叠叠的树影，Blair说道，“有一些甚至已经超过了两千岁。罗马帝国最后的几个世纪，基督教和伊斯兰教的诞生，黑暗时代和中世纪，新世界的发现和文艺复兴……美国独立战争，还有两次世界大战。光想想这些美丽的家伙居然经历了这一切，我的思想就要整个爆掉了。”

Jim点了点头，透过挡风玻璃看了看围绕着他们的庞然大物：“怎么，你把自己和这些树同根连气*2了？”

“不，没有，这些家伙可是受到保护的。不是它们，是它们的一个不那么幸运的兄弟，正好站在公园的边界外。”

“你保住它了？”

Blair的眼睛蒙上了一层阴影，他摇了摇头，看向一边。

Jim伸手捏了捏他的肩膀：“你救不了它们每一个，Chief，你只能做到最好。”

“也许是吧。”Blair叹了口气，“我只是心痛有些人看不到这些美好和历史的价值——只因为被金钱蒙蔽了双眼。”

“有时候，需要花点儿时间才能分辨出什么才是无价之宝，Chief。”Jim轻声说道，快速地瞥了他一眼，“即使那就在你的鼻子底下。”他停顿了一下，而后继续说道，“而有时候，甚至直到几乎失去时，我们才知道珍惜。但是我们很幸运，得到了第二次的机会。”

喉咙紧得说不出话来，Blair覆上Jim的手，紧紧握住。

“虽然我不怎么说出口，Blair，但你知道我爱你，是吗？超过……超过我生命中的任何东西。”

Blair点了点头，艰难地咽下嘴里的苦涩：“嗯，是的，我知道。”他深深地吸了一口气，“我对你也一样。”

**

在这个两个男人能够牵手，甚至连当众亲吻都不会有人注意到的城市里，他们漫步在渔人码头中的39号码头附近，在码头特有的浪漫气氛中畅饮。当Jim开始揉搓自己的鼻子时，Blair告诉他：“把感官调低，伙计。”Jim宠溺地笑了起来，依言照做。他们在Buena Vista Café品尝了著名的爱尔兰咖啡，在夜空中乘坐缆车，然后在Top of the Mark*3一边品着酒，一边欣赏诺布山。

在到达旧金山的第二个晚上，他们发现了一个小小的爵士酒吧，人们可以整夜地在里面跳舞。因为可以在公众面前无所顾忌，所以他们每晚在回到旅馆共享他们的大床之前，都会去那里待一会儿。

“我不记得什么时候比现在更幸福了。”Jim说道，两人手牵着手，在离开旧金山之前的最后一天漫步在电报山上的平台上。

Blair不知道自己的心是会爆掉还是会碎成一地，他只能把Jim拉向一棵梧桐树荫下的长凳，企图抓住机会把最后一个重要线索传递给Jim。“我也是。”当他们坐下来，环顾四周的花园和上面的塔楼时，他喃喃地说道。Jim搂着他的肩膀，静静地坐着，简单地享受着围绕着他们的宁静。

过了一会儿，Jim问道：“那么，告诉我，这里为什么叫电报山？”

Blair笑了起来，摇着头说：“我不知道。”

“什么？”Jim假装惊叫道，“还有你不知道的事吗？”

“你这回真是问倒我了，大家伙。”Blair笑着回答，“不过，我确实知道一些关于电报——或者说，至少是关于摩斯密码的事。”

“你逗我呢？你什么时候又学了那个？”

“我在攻读硕士的时候，写过一篇关于业余无线电操作员的文章。”Blair说道，“这是一群非常了不起的人，Jim。他们遍布世界各地，大多数人永远也不会见到彼此，但他们形成了友谊的纽带，分享彼此的兴趣爱好和信息——他们会经常在紧急的情况下，自愿将信息传递给亲戚或者寻求帮助。老兄，他们的历史多到说不完……他们彼此相隔天边，却有着如此强烈的羁绊，我对此深受触动。就这样，我学了摩斯密码，然后，你懂的，告诉他们我对他们的兴趣，从而加入到他们当中。”

Jim笑着摇了摇头：“你可真是个变色龙，Chief。”

Blair耸了耸肩，抬头看向阳光下闪闪发光的白塔。“他们有一个非常让人感到哀伤的传统。你知道每个人都有一个属于自己的呼号，对吧？”当看到Jim点头时，他继续说道，“当他们之中有人死去，他们会以‘无声密语’*4为标题，发布一个世界性的信息，用以纪念他们逝去的伙伴。我一直认为这非常的让人……感动，所以从来没有忘记过。”

他感到Jim的手轻轻地搭在他的后颈上，微微的暖意传递着无声的安慰。想到背包里的那些信，眼睛的刺痛使他不得不闭紧双眼，把悲伤抹去。侧过身，他吻了吻Jim的脸：“你饿了吗？”

“因为午餐？”

“是永远。”

Jim低下头，勾起一抹微笑。“我可以随时享用。”他说着，眼中满是笑意。

\------

*1 Avenue of the Giants 由于公路两边都是著名的海岸红杉，皆是参天大树，因此而得名。

*2 you chain yourself to any of these trees? 因为杉树都是成片生长，而且一片杉树林的根都是连在一起的，所以Jim打趣Blair。

*3 Top of the Mark 位于加利福尼亚州，是诺布山上马克霍金斯酒店的屋顶酒吧。

*4 The Silent Key 没错，就是题目，翻译时仔细想才觉得之前罗兰太太用的“此处无声”取意更好，然而我考虑得更多的是Blair传递给Jim的隐藏信息。

\------

## Chapter 1-19

Maybourne一手支着下巴，扫视着检测报告，手指不自觉地抓了抓侧脸。“嗯哼。”他自语道，“看来Jim确实知道Blair有多爱他，我该把这事儿告诉Lee吗？不行。”他再三考虑，还是把文件放进了抽屉，沉思道，“藏几套底牌总是好的，永远也不知道它们什么时候会派上用场。”接着，他打开培训基地建设报告文件，翻了几页之后，便抱着对计划进展的万分满意将之也放入抽屉。关了抽屉上好锁，他开始翻看书桌上的台历。

“我看看。”他喃喃道，“他们昨天离开的旧金山，今晚就应该回到Cascade了。Sandburg，不得不说，你这时间卡得可真好。”

拿起电话，他对秘书吩咐道：“Cindy，今晚我要搭飞机去华盛顿，Cascade。军事活动，不是商业洽谈，还有返程——三个座位。哦对了，通知Wolseley中士，让他和我一起去。”

**

Blair等到Jim开始打起小小的呼噜才轻轻地爬下床，然后蹑手蹑脚地走到楼下。等着手提电脑开机的空当，他再次回想了一下自己决定写下的内容。

一个小时之后，他关了电脑。悄悄地拉开背包上的拉链，掏出信将它们放到电脑的下面，只露出一个角来。然而看着放好的信，他突然有些犹豫，这样是不是看起来太像把它们藏起来了？如果是除了Jim之外的人找到了它们，会不会引起他们的怀疑？有可能。这样想着，他又把它们拉了出来，直截了当地放在了桌面上。每一封信上都标记着“Jim”，而且全都未加密封。他对自己点了点头，这样看起来应该就没什么可疑的了。

他瞥了一眼床上的新制服。因为决定缩短他的学期时间，他在学院的进修明天早上就会开始，所以他们在回家的路上就直接去把它们取了回来。一想到离成为Jim的正式搭档有多么的接近，涌上的泪水就模糊了他的视线。他用颤抖的双手擦了擦眼睛，又悄悄地回到了床上。

蜷缩在Jim的身边，他真希望Maybourne那边还没有做好准备。现在的每一天都是那么的珍贵……而他，不想让它们这么快就结束。

**

第二天早上，当看到Blair从他以前的卧室里走出来时，Jim赞赏地吹了一声口哨：“不得不说，Chief，你穿着这身制服可真漂亮。”

Blair翻着白眼哼了一声。“是啊，没错。”他一边无语地说着，一边感激地接过Jim递过来的咖啡，“记得提醒我告诉你自己有多高兴能穿着便服去工作。”

Jim被他逗乐了，领着他走到桌边，桌上是已经准备好的百吉饼：“只有几个星期而已，等到他们确定你的能力已经达标，并且已经具备所有你需要了解的基本知识和其他的一些乱七八糟的东西，你就只需要在特殊场合穿制服了，你知道，像是游行什么的。”

“傻瓜领带*1。”Blair一边往百吉饼上抹番石榴果酱，一边窃笑道，“你们军事人员和准军事人员最喜欢的类型，对不？”

“你叫谁‘你们’呢，小菜鸟*2？你现在可是我们中的一员了。”

“也许现在还不是，不过很快就是了。”Blair微笑着说，“想想看，Jim，你再也不能说‘待在车里，Sandburg’或者‘你不是一名警察’了。”

“别提醒我这个。”Jim打了个寒战，“别误解我的意思。我很高兴你能正式成为一名警察，但要让我不把你掩护在身后，这可能还得好好适应一段时间。”他喝了一大口咖啡，催促着说，“快吃，Chief，我们要晚了。”

几分钟后，他们已经在门口准备出发了。在为Blair戴上帽子并将那头蓬松的卷发掖好之后，Jim抓住了Blair的胳膊，落下一吻：“爱你，Chief。希望你今天一切顺利。”

“我也爱你。”Blair扬起那标志性的耀眼的笑容，“我不在身边的时候，要万事小心，好吗？别老搞‘独狼’那一套。”

“我不会的。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

Blair紧紧地给了他一个拥抱，然后他们跑下台阶。出了大楼，他们冒着雨跑向各自的车，高兴地挥手道别，随后驶出车库，分别驶向两个方向。

**

Blair一路驶到郊区的边界，正要驶上那条通向学院蜿蜒而上的山路时，一辆黑色的轿车挤了过来，随后突然插到了他的前面。把诅咒吞回肚子里，他猛地踩下刹车，不知道对方的司机到底他妈的是怎么回事。然而，当那辆轿车的速度缓缓放慢，他近距离地凝视着前面的那辆车，看见……

……Maybourne，那个人正在向他招手，示意他停到他们正在接近的便利店的停车点上。

“天啊，不。”他的胸口瞬间紧绷了起来。轻而浅地喘着气，努力压下马上就要被积压在胸口的愤怒和哀伤逼出的尖叫，他跟着那辆车，随后停在它的旁边。他关掉引擎，徒劳的愤怒让他一拳狠狠地砸在了方向盘上。

Maybourne降下车窗，说道：“把钥匙留在那，然后上车。”

Blair僵硬地点了点头，从他那辆沃尔沃走了出来。而另一名穿着相同制服的年轻人同时从Maybourne的车上下来，匆忙地穿过雨幕，滑进了Blair的车。拳头渐渐紧握，Blair站在雨中，看着他驾驶着自己的车渐行渐远。“再见了。”他呢喃着再见，对他的整个人生，对Jim，心里只剩下满满的伤痛。

“上车。”Maybourne不耐烦地叫道。

Blair抹去脸上的水迹，猛地拉下帽檐，爬上了那辆轿车。冷冷地盯着挡风玻璃，他交叉双臂掩饰着颤抖的双手，忍耐那满心的战栗和痛苦。

虽然在那一瞬间他已如一具行尸走肉，但如果让Maybourne看到他只能无助地哭泣，或者因为自己的无能为力而怒火中烧，那他会恨不得杀了自己。

**

Jim在开着的门上轻敲了两下，当Simon抬起头看到他继而微笑起来时，他悠然地走进去坐了下来。

“嘿，欢迎回来。”Simon高兴地说，“看来你们这个假期过得不错，这是件好事。我这就和以前一样忙得脚打后脑勺。要咖啡吗？”

“当然。”Jim微笑着点头，“我很高兴看到你完全康复。”

“是啊，一个星期前回来的。”Simon说着，给Jim倒了一杯咖啡，顺便也给自己添了点儿。站起身，他绕过桌子把咖啡递给Jim，随后倚坐到办公桌的桌沿上，“Sandburg今早去学院了吗？”

“嗯哼。”Jim一边吹着滚烫的咖啡，一边笑着说，“他说他很高兴我们能穿着便服工作。”

Simon笑了起来：“我就知道他会这么说。”他喝了一口咖啡，然后问道，“那他对这些都还能适应吗——尤其是武器训练？”

“是啊。”Jim叹了口气，让自己陷入椅背，“虽然他不会高兴得蹦高跳，但他也算是能够接受了。”

将审视的目光落在Jim身上，注意到他的情绪的变化，Simon把杯子放到桌上，交叉起双臂：“说吧，你在烦什么？”

Jim看了他一眼，然后转头凝视着窗户：“Blair……Blair在担心局子里的人的反应，关于他的那场新闻发布会和空降到重案组的事。他担心自己已经受损的信誉会给我们带来不好的影响。”

Simon微微皱起眉头，揉着嘴说道：“唔，他的担心也不无道理。会有一些人对这事儿不满，这是肯定的。而且肯定要过一段时间，我们才可能让他出庭作证。但是……这些都会过去的，只是需要一些时间罢了。”

Jim皱起了眉头：“你觉得我是不是应该站出来澄清事实？关于——”

“我懂你的意思。”Simon打断了他的话，“但是，不，我不觉得这是个好主意。我们保守这个秘密完全是出于好意，而这不止涉及到你个人的安全问题。Blair已经把这件事解决了，我们都得到了我们想要的结果，不是吗？他很快就会成为你的正式搭档。放手别再追究了，Jim，你我都知道这就是他想要的结果。”

耸了耸肩，Jim直起身子把剩下的咖啡一口喝掉。“好吧。”他说着站起身，“我懂了。说起来，我桌子上已经有新案子了吗？”

“嗯哼，在Blair来报道之前，就由Joel暂时跟你搭伙。你先去把文件都浏览一遍，随后让他尽快帮你赶上进度。”

“没问题。”Jim一边回答，一边走向自己的办公桌。

在他读了大约一个小时的文件之后，Simon突然从办公室里冲了出来，大声喊道：“Jim，你和我一起，现在马上出发！”

Jim被吓了一跳，一边跟在老大后面跑出办公厅进入楼梯间，一边问道：“发生什么事了？”

“路上再说。”Simon喊道，“赶紧的，快点儿！”

当他们在街道上飞驰，路边的灯光不停地闪过，随后被他们远远地甩在身后时，Jim语气强硬地问道：“好了，现在我们已经在路上了，到底怎么回事？”

Simon的表情紧绷，轻轻地瞥了他一眼。“刚刚发生了一起交通事故，情况看起来很糟。”他犹豫了一瞬，接着说道，“我刚才接到紧急电话，Blair的车在去学院的路上掉下了悬崖。”

那几个字就像是在他的肚子上狠揍了一拳。寂静瞬间砸落，有那么一会儿，他只能盯着Simon眨眼，急促地喘息着。“有多糟？”他终于成功地吐出这几个字，视线转向行驶的街道，“为什么我们不是去医院？他们肯定已经把他送到医院了，不是吗？是不是？”

Simon紧咬着牙关，握在方向盘上的手因为过分用力而指节泛白。他的双唇紧紧地压在一起，僵硬地摇了摇头。

巨大的恐惧慢慢在Jim的身体里滋生蔓延，绞紧他的整个肠胃。“还有什么是你没告诉我的？”他嘶声说道，绝望在尾音撕扯出刺耳的杂音。

重重地叹了口气，Simon回答道：“就像我刚才说的，情况看起来很糟。他们还没有找到他的尸体，这就是我们去事故现场的原因，去查看现场，去找到他。”

Jim瘫倒在座位上，茫然地盯着窗外，试图把自己的恐惧和不好的念头全部赶出脑子。那段路旁的悬崖几乎是垂直的，下面只有坚硬的岩石和波涛汹涌的大海。没找到尸体……

仿佛马上就要吐出来，他捂住了嘴。上涌的泪水刺痛了他的双眼，但他狠狠地眨了眨眼睛，想要把它们憋回去。Blair可能在掉下悬崖之前就已经从车里跳了出来，或者是被冲力抛了出去。他可能受了伤，正躺在那些岩石上。他会找到他的。Blair会没事的。

在向下坠落三百英尺之后？而且是落在岩石上？

一个冷战扫过他的整个身体，留给他的只有冰冷刺骨的寒意。他攥紧了拳头，拒绝相信Blair……相信Blair……

他摇了摇头，不愿再去想那个念头。抬眼望向乌云密布的天空，声音里带着难掩的嘶哑：“我会找到他的。”

Simon满含同情地看了他一眼，伸手捏了捏Jim的肩膀。“坚持住。”他鼓励道，“我们很快就到了。”

Jim简短地点了一下头，努力不去想事故是发生在一个多小时之前的这个事实，以及不去想象为什么在现场的那些警员到现在还没有找到他的伴侣。

这段路程仿佛永无止境一般，而当他们开始爬上通往事故发生的那座山的陡峭的双车道道路时，前进的速度变得更慢了。各种车挤成了一堆，几乎一动不动。终于，Jim受不了了。“让我下车。”他要求道，“跑过去比较快。”

Simon刚刚踩上刹车，他就猛地推开车门，跳上马路向山上跑去。转过弯，他看到两辆闪着灯光的巡逻车，还有一个穿着制服的警员正在事故现场周围指挥着交通。而在那被围起来的地方，一段清晰的划痕一直延伸到被撞出一个巨大豁口的低矮的木质护栏，正与狭窄的石子路肩平行。Jim几乎没注意到另外两个警员正在一边和一个穿着风衣的平民交谈。焦虑使他的呼吸更加急促，他探出身子向崖下望去，在看到那辆沃尔沃底朝上狠狠地砸在岩石上时，他几乎马上缩了回去。起伏的海浪一次又一次地冲刷着它，而驾驶座的车门大开着。

他的目光扫过那片残骸的前后左右，随后又查看了悬崖壁，但是……什么都没有。他的眼睛在海面上搜寻着，无意识地大喊道：“SANDBURG！ _ **SANDBURG** **！！**_ ”

其中一名警员摇着头走过来，想要把他从悬崖边拉回来，但Jim推开他，再次呼喊Blair的名字，一遍又一遍。Blair一定在那里，他必须在那里。无视不断打在身上的雨水，他眯起眼睛，研究着那辆被砸烂的车。他移动位置后又弯腰向前探出，以便看到车里面的景象。他没有看到任何血迹，但汹涌的海水可能已经把它冲走了。他张开鼻孔，在风中寻找爱人的气味，全身心地搜寻倾听着Blair的心跳声。

什么都没有。他甩了甩头，告诉自己要集中精力，更加努力地去搜寻爱人的踪迹。

还是什么都没有。

他得下去。Blair可能正被困在车里，没法下车。他不顾一切地搜寻着，最终找到一个能下去的位置，但在公路和下面突出的岩石之间，有一个几英尺的垂直面。他越来越狂躁地寻找能让他借力下去的岩石，但那里什么也没有。

“绳子。”他对徘徊在他身边的那个警员大声喊道，“我需要一根绳子到下面去。”

“消防救援队已经下去过了，警探。”警员平静地对他说道，“车里是空的。”

“什么？但是，他肯定在那里。”Jim急促地说着，摇了摇头，“我得下去。”

Simon赶了过来，朝崖下看了看。糟糕的场景让他感到一阵难过，他退了回来，对巡警说道：“告诉我现在是什么情况。”

“Simon，我得去那辆车那儿。”Jim说道，“他说Blair不在车里。但他肯定在下面，或者附近的什么地方。”

“放松，Jim。”Simon紧紧地抓住他的胳膊，“我们先了解一下事实，好吗？”

“事实？”他喊道，愤怒地指向崖下的残骸，“已经快两个小时了！没有时间可以浪费了！”

“Jim！冷静！”Banks厉声命令道，“我要知道这里到底发生了什么。”

Jim愤怒地咬紧了牙关，转开视线，他的目光再次在岩石和水面上搜寻，在不耐烦地听着警员的报告的同时努力延伸听觉。任由那些话在脑子里回响，他努力搜寻着Blair的心跳声，但是海浪的声音此时却成了阻碍。恐慌更加高涨了起来，肆意碾压着他的胸膛，他的呼吸也越见急促。

“有一名目击者，是行驶在Sandburg后面的驾驶员，说有辆车从后面超车上来，在弯道前由于转向太快，而且正在这辆沃尔沃的前面，险些从侧面撞到它。Sandburg很显然试图刹车并转向躲闪，但他的车轮在潮湿的路面打滑了，一头冲了出去。我很抱歉，长官。我知道他和重案组一起工作了很多年。救护车一直都等在这里，但下面却没有他的任何迹象。这种强度的海浪……他可能已经被冲到了海里。这附近有很强烈的暗流，即使他在车祸中生还……”那名警员没有继续说下去，无可奈何地耸了耸肩。

Simon紧紧地抿着唇，低下头垂下了肩膀，片刻后他重新抬起头来：“那另一辆车在哪？那辆突然插到Blair前面的车？”

“就那么开走了。目击者没能仔细看清，只能看出是一辆深色的新型轿车。”那名警员看了看Jim，随后又看向Simon，“我很遗憾。”他又说了一遍，随即转身离开。

“他没死。”Jim坚持说道。

“Jim。”Simon轻轻地把他从悬崖边拽回来，用力抓紧想要挣脱他的双臂，“Jim！你能看到什么，听到什么吗？”

“没有，什么都没有，但那并不代表——”

“Jim，他不在下面。”Simon缓慢又小心地说道。

“你在说什么？”他的声音几近疯狂，“我告诉你，他没死。Blair没死。他不能……他不能……”但他的声音隐没在Simon眼中的泪光里。眼泪不可抑制地涌出，双膝仿佛瞬间失去了作用，他瘫倒在地上，伏下身子，就像一头受了致命伤的猛兽，呜咽着发出撕心裂肺的悲泣。

跌跪在他的身边，Simon强壮的手臂紧紧地环住他。“我很抱歉。”他低声说。

“不，不会这样的，不，不。”Jim失声痛哭，忘却了周围的一切，摆在他面前的就只有那个可怕的、充满痛苦的事实，一个可怕到他不能接受的事实，一个如果不否认就会使他完全疯掉的事实，“上帝啊，Blair。”

Simon就这样抱着他，直到他的身体不再颤抖，随后把他扶了起来。Jim又茫然地看了看崖下的残骸，随即被Simon拉回到车上。

他瘫倒在座位上，双手捂着脸。Simon坐进驾驶位，却并没有发动车子，只是用右手紧紧地抓着他的肩膀。

“我爱他。”Jim低声说道。他所有的感觉都因混杂成一团的怀疑和痛苦而变得麻木，无法抓住的失去只留给他满心的无助。

“我知道。”Simon喃喃地说，“他也一样。他爱你，Jim。”

Jim吸着鼻子抹了把脸，随后整个靠入椅背，把头靠在颈枕上，他闭上眼睛：“我不能接受，我不能相信……”

“你受到了打击。”

不想听到这样的话，Jim猛然坐直语气强硬地说道：“但是如果他真在那，而且还受了伤怎么办？我们得继续搜寻，我不能放弃，我怎么能就这么干坐在这！”他伸手去够车门的把手，然而Simon却加大了抓在Jim肩膀上的手的力度。

“Jim，别……别这样。你看到那辆车了，那些来回冲刷的海浪。我也不愿相信，但我们都 _知道_ 如果 _你_ 不能看到他、听到他或者感觉到他……那他就不在那。他走了，Jim，不在了。”

Jim愤怒地想要推开他的朋友，想要出声抗议、否认……但是，当他的目光对上Simon眼中那寒冷刺骨的悲伤时，所有的言语便消失在了他的嘴边。那一瞬间，他的身体里仿佛有什么东西被打得粉碎，随之而来的疼痛比以往任何一次他所体验过的都要剧烈，他痛苦地弓起身子，垂下了头。极缓慢地，他点了点头，只感到一阵悲痛的嚎叫在他的胸膛里激荡，而他只能无情地将自己的情绪全部锁起来。他 _不得不_ ，不得不将那无法想象的、犹如巨兽在他的心上抓挠一样的剧痛关到某个角落里，否则他一定会疯掉。他不想相信，在内心深处，甚至连开始接受这个事实都做不到。但他不能让自己崩溃，不能在这里，不能是现在。

决心让自己冷静下来，他深吸了一口气，挺直了身子。

Simon艰难地拍了拍他的肩膀，然后发动了引擎。他开车绕过事故现场，再向前走了一段，让自己有足够的空间调转车头，随后驶向城里。“我先把你送回家。”他说道，“然后再去局里把消息告诉其他人。”

Jim点了点头，却说不出话来。盯着灰暗的天空，他一遍又一遍地勒令自己不能哭。但他的喉咙却越来越紧，他用双臂裹住自己，溢出的眼泪却从眼角滑落，几乎无法抑制几不可闻的抽泣。

 _Blair！_ 他的心在一片死寂中哭喊着。 _老天，上帝啊……Blair……_

\------

*1 buttons and bows 傻瓜领带，拉链型的或者可以直接扣在衣服上，剧里Jim曾经为了给Blair在女上司面前争取继续工作的机会时带过。

*2 junior 指低级生，资历较浅的人，故译为菜鸟。

\------

## Chapter 1-20

Maybourne让车子跟在沃尔沃的后面，一同驶向位于山上的学院，而Blair对他要做什么毫无头绪。马上就要到山顶的时候，Maybourne放慢了速度，把后面的车全都挡了下来。就在他们刚刚转过弯道的那一瞬间，正好看到位于前方的沃尔沃加速之后猛然刹车，紧接着连车带人冲出山路跌下悬崖，在湿滑的路面上留下了触目惊心的痕迹。

Blair震惊地倒抽了一口凉气，而Maybourne却只是笑嗤笑了一声。“弯道侧面有块突出的岩石，就在护栏的下面。”他解释道，“车子经过时中士就会跳到那上面，不必担心，他知道该怎么做。”他们在事故地点前方不远处掉了头，Maybourne漫不经心地告诉Blair停在那里的空车是给Wolseley中士准备的，好让他在完成任务以后驱车离开。

随后他们驱车回城。

“我们来这干什么？”在“事故”发生一个多小时之后，当Maybourne把车停在阁楼外的街道上时，Blair嘶声问道。

“哦，关于这个。不是我不信任你，”Maybourne摆弄着放在他们两人之间的迷你天线，一边把它指向阁楼的阳台，一边慢吞吞地说。他打开开关，公寓里空荡荡的，除了静电的嘶嘶声什么都听不到，“但在我们乘飞机回到东部之前，我需要确认Ellison探长对我们的安排毫不知情。”

Blair抿起了唇，顶道：“你怎么不直接进去搜查一遍，确认我没给他留下什么隐藏的信息？”

挑起一边的眉毛，Maybourne微笑着回答：“过去的六个星期你一直和他在一起，如果你想要告诉他什么，他现在肯定已经知道了。”他坐了回去，说道，“我们可能得在这待上一会儿，所以你最好让自己放松一下。或者你想让我跟你说说培训中心的情况？我想你一定会对所有的安排感到满意的。”

Blair恶狠狠地盯了他一会儿，随后摇了摇头，撇开视线。他一点儿也不在乎什么培训中心。他现在只感到酸液正火辣辣地灼烧着他的胃，他只能尽可能地别让自己吐出来。

一个半小时之后， Simon的车驶进了停车场，在与他们相隔几辆车的位置停了下来，当看到坐在副驾驶中的Jim时，他的喉咙紧绷了起来。他抱起双臂，整个人瞬间绷紧。他不想看到这样的他——但这可能是他最后一次见到Jim，所以他无法让自己移开视线。

**

把车停在公寓楼下，Simon问道：“在我回来之前，你会好好的吧？”

Jim抽了下鼻子，麻木地点了点头。他的手摸索着，半晌终于找到了车门的把手，随后打开车门。就在爬下车之前，他嘶声说道：“我很抱歉，Simon，我知道……我知道你也很在乎他，我只是……我只是不能……”

“我明白。”Simon低声说道，“没事的。你进屋上楼，然后躺下歇着，我会尽快赶回来。”

“你不必——”

“不，是我想要这么做。我现在也不想一个人待着，明白吗？”

他又点了一下头，随后下车。低着头，肩膀无力地垮着，他拖着沉重的脚步穿过雨幕，慢慢地走向公寓的大门，看上去就像一个行将就木的老人。

**

目睹Jim如此痛苦的样子，上涌泪水刺痛了Blair的双眼。他无法克制自己，毫无意识地低声喃喃，声音嘶哑而破碎：“天啊，伙计，对不起，真的非常、非常抱歉。”

正走在半路上，Jim突然僵着身子停住了脚步。当他转身看向他们，Maybourne一把抓住Blair的肩膀把他拉了下去。Blair现在满脑子只想把自己从这辆车里挣脱出去，但他只能强迫自己原地不动。尽管这很难，比他在整个人生里所做过的所有事都要难，但为了Jim和Naomi的安全，他必须把这场伪装进行到底。他不敢再开口说一个字，同时担心Jim是否能听到他的心跳声——但附近的某辆车突然按起了喇叭。闭上双眼，Blair希望Jim没有放大自己的听觉。

过了许久之后，Maybourne喃喃地说：“起来吧，现在他进门了，另一个人也开车走了。”当Blair直起身子，上校继续说道，“他的听力可真惊人，不是吗？一声低语而已，根本想不到他离得那么远也能听见。”说到这里，他瞥了Blair一眼，“在他能听到的地方开口说话真是蠢透了，你差点儿就把这一切都毁了。”

在Blair作出回应之前，一个穿着风衣的人走过来敲了敲Maybourne的车窗。当那人弯下腰时，Blair认出来人是Wolseley，而那件风衣之下，毫无疑问正是那件仿佛在泥水里泡过的学院制服。

Maybourne降下车窗，问道：“有什么问题吗？”

“没有，长官。”Wolseley答道，“按照您的指示，我假扮成‘车祸’的目击者，但是除了您以外没人看见翻车的经过。据我观察，计策已经生效。很显然，Ellison和与他在一起的那个人都已经相信Sandburg先生已经那场车祸里丧生。Ellison挣扎了一会儿，想要下崖查看残骸，但那之后他就崩溃了，被人扶着回到了来时的车上。”

“很好。”Maybourne说道，“一个小时后在终点站碰面。”

Wolseley敬了个礼，随后转身离开。

**

在等电梯的时候，Jim揉了揉仍然不怎么听使唤的耳朵。他以为自己听到了Blair的声音，希望一瞬间将他淹没，绝望地渴求着奇迹的出现，他转身看向身后的街道。但入目的只有打着伞匆匆而过的陌生人，还有停在路边的车辆。其中只有一辆车里坐着人，就停在Simon的车往后一些的位置。Jim对那种蓝色的空军制服有一些模糊的印象，但他并没有把注意力花费在那上面。他竭尽全力地向外延伸自己的听觉，他以为——几乎是肯定——自己在车辆急速驶过湿滑的地面的声音之中听到了Blair的心跳声。但不知是谁突然按了喇叭，刺耳的声音几乎将他震聋。而当他在痛苦中瑟缩着惊醒时，才发觉自己的举动有多么疯狂。Blair在街上做什么？他不在这。他在……他……

抬起一只手遮住双眼，Jim转身走向大楼。渴望独自待着，他急切地走着，踉跄的脚步几乎将自己绊倒。

电梯终于来了，他摇摇晃晃地走了进去，无力地靠在钢板上。他感到……他不知道自己现在到底是什么感觉。既脱离现实又麻木无感，仿佛这一切都只是一场可怕的噩梦，根本不可能是真的。但是在迷茫和拒绝之下，绝望的黑色魔爪却深深地抓入他的内心，所以他只能在在痛苦中暴跳如雷和就这么彻底崩溃之中做出选择——又或者这两种情况可以同时发生。

出了电梯，他沿着走廊缓慢地走着，最后终于把自己拖入公寓。有那么一会儿，他只是站在原地环顾四周，感到无所适从。他的胸腔紧得几乎无法呼吸，喉咙被上涌的泪水堵得说不出话来。随后，Blair的房间无法抗拒地吸引着他穿过客厅。他在门口停了下来，随即强迫自己走了进去，他走到书桌旁，低头看着那台笔记本电脑。这台机器是Blair的一部分，实际上更像是另一个不可分割的肢体，他几乎走到哪都要带着它。

指尖划过闭合着的电脑，堆放在一旁的信件突然引起了他的注意。他皱起眉头，发现最上面的那封信上写着他的名字——记忆随之涌上。是那些情书，Blair还没有来得及寄出。眼前再次浮现Blair在他们的小屋里坐在桌边写信的样子，他的眼睛火辣辣地刺痛起来，他写信的样子是那么的认真，那么的郑重其事。Jim迟疑地伸出手，却在半途停了下来。当他意识到Blair将永远也不可能看到他写的那些卡片，永远不可能读到Jim费尽苦心想出来的那些想要把他们的生活带回正轨，想要使Blair明白他对他意味着什么和他有多爱他的话时，另一声破碎的抽泣险些破口而出。

如果Blair无法读那些卡片，那他又有什么权利去读Blair写给他的东西？

但是……他不能不读它们，Blair会想让他读它们。一滴眼泪悄然滑下，他拾起那些信件，转身拖着沉重的脚步向楼上走去。

Blair身上的气息和那天早上他们做爱的气味仍然弥漫在公寓里的空气中，尤其是在这里，在他们的卧室里。一眼看到凌乱的大床，Jim的脸痛苦地扭曲了起来。早晨他们在彼此的怀里逗留了太久，以至于不得不匆忙穿好衣服，连床铺都来不及整理。

太久？亲爱的上帝，他真希望他们从来没有离开过那张床，希望Blair还在他的身边，抬着头对他微笑，向他伸出手来。

吸了吸鼻子，他坐到床边，然后拿出手中的信件，开始一封接一封地细细阅读。这是个艰难的过程，因为那些字句总是在他的眼前变得模糊，而他的心却感觉随时都会爆掉。但他坚持了下来，随后又回头去看倒数第二封信，去看Blair说只要他叫“Chief”，他总是会做出回应的那段话。

总是。

泪水溢出了他的眼眶，他颤抖着深吸了一口气。“Chief？”他嘶哑地唤道，几乎说不出话来，带着卑微的希望环顾四周。但他这里仍然只有他一个人，只剩他一个人。为自己的愚蠢摇了摇头，他哽咽着叹了口气，“啊，Chief……”

紧紧地抓着信，他伸手抓过Blair的枕头。将鼻子埋在枕头里，他侧着身子，把自己整个蜷缩起来。他不想哭。该死，他从来不哭。他或许会恼怒，或许会因悲伤而变得冷漠，但他总是否决自己哭泣的权利。

他不想承认这一切都是真的，不想承认Blair已经不在了。但那毁灭性的痛苦和悲伤压垮了他。他不再绝望地试图控制自己的情绪，压抑的啜泣一声又一声地溢出他破碎的胸膛。

**

有那么一会儿，公寓里并没有多少声音。只是开门关门，还有一些脚步声。一段长长的寂静之后，接下来是更多的脚步声。再然后，是自远处传来的轻轻的纸张摩擦的声音。

之后，他们便听到了那让人心碎的恳求，伴随着一个强壮的男人被巨大的悲痛摧毁所发出的卑微、嘶哑而又破碎的抽泣。

“该死！停下！马上停下！”巨大的痛苦战胜了理智，Blair愤怒地叫着，砰的一声把仪器摔得粉碎，打断了那令人心碎的声音，“别去烦他，就……让他一个人待着。”

“唔，我想我听得够多了。”Maybourne满足地答应道，显然对自己给两个无辜的生命带来巨大的伤害这一事实无动于衷，“没人能演得这么逼真，很明显，你没给他留下什么暗示。”

但Blair根本没在听他说话。他咬着自己的拳头，眼中闪着泪光，目光牢牢地锁在阳台上。他徒劳地想要透过那几扇透明的玻璃看到阁楼内的情景，看到他的爱人。

但他不必看就能想象出Jim紧攥着那些信，蜷缩在床上的情景。

他 _从未_ 看到过Jim哭，甚至连一滴眼泪都没有。

知道Jim正在那里唤着他，正因他而哭泣，这几乎要杀了他。

Maybourne发动车子驶进马路。尽管他们很快就将公寓大楼抛在了身后，Blair仍然只能看到那些阳台上的窗户。炽烈的愤怒代替了绝望。在他的整个人生中，Blair第一次如此的渴望杀掉一个人，溢满仇恨的苦涩胆汁几乎要把他呛死。然而他既不能发泄暴力，也不能实施复仇，只能因自己的无力而发抖。

“放手吧，孩子。”Maybourne温言相劝，“他会渡过难关的，而你在这里的生活也已结束。你什么也做不了，越早接受这个事实，对你来说越好。”

Blair眯起眼睛，咬紧牙关。他不想——不能——说话。愤怒让他僵在原地，深深的厌恶使他变得口齿不清，内疚和悲伤将他整个淹没，而他只能死死地攥着拳头，双手抱胸，僵硬地坐着。

 

## Chapter 1-21

当情绪的风暴终于过去，Jim摊在床上，无法思考，也不愿意去想象未来的凄凉景象。他麻木地听着雨滴敲打在天窗上的声音，任由时间悄无声息地溜过。他想相信Blair还在某个地方好好地活着，但理智却不允许他自欺欺人。在他被悲痛淹没的时候，他以为自己听到Blair冲他喊“停下”……但他的心却以一种近乎轻蔑的态度抹灭了那一丝希望。抱有这种不可能的幻想会把他逼疯的。这不是他的人生第一次被抛入地狱了。他以前也曾被伤之入骨，而且他活了下来。

伤之入骨？

 _这不一样，_ 他的心哀痛地悲泣着。从来没有这样过。

呼吸浅而急促，他紧紧地抓住Blair的枕头寻求安慰，无神地盯着雨天里昏暗的天光。缓慢地眨着干涩发痒的眼睛，仿佛整个身体已然筋疲力尽，连那样小小的努力都无法负荷。

他远远地闻到了一股雪茄味儿，听见Simon悄悄地进了门，接下来是打开水龙头装满咖啡壶、在碗橱里翻找咖啡以及让机器开始运作的声音。

重重地叹了口气，Jim从床上爬起来，抬手抹了把脸。他吞下喉咙里的干涩，向后撸了一把头发，整个人仿佛根本不是在自己的身体里。他站了一会儿，直到轻微的眩晕消散才小心翼翼地走下楼去。

他知道Simon正在看着他，但他却不敢跟他的朋友对视。现在的他无法承受盛在那双太过熟悉且富有同情心的棕色眼睛里的悲伤和关心。

“你还好吗？”Simon轻声问道。

他摇了摇头，走进厨房从碗橱里拿出两个杯子放到柜台上，小心翼翼的动作比起一个清醒的人更像一个醉汉：“你呢？”

“不好。”Simon叹了口气，“其他人，”他说道，但嘶哑的声音让他不得不清了清嗓子，“当我告诉他们的时候，他们哭了，Jim。他们都哭了。这太 _他妈的_ 不公平了。”

仍然对着碗橱，Jim抿紧了唇。他僵硬地点了点头，把颤抖的双手插到口袋里。

“我，呃，我给学院打了电话，告诉他们他为什么没去报到。”Simon强迫自己继续说下去，“我和海岸警卫队谈过了，他们会发出一份寻人告示，但认为找到他的希望十分渺茫。”

Jim畏缩了一下，垂下了头，偏过脸背对Simon。

“悼念仪式将由Joel组织，你想让我帮你打给Naomi吗？”

Naomi。老天，他之前都没想到她。再次爆发的悲伤猛然将他吞噬，骤然失力的双膝使他不得不靠在柜台上才能保持站立。他怎么能把这么残忍的事告诉她？他的心紧缩起来，尖叫着发出抗议，然而他的理智却明白自己的职责。“不，不用，我会打给她……或者至少设法联系她。如果她现在不在洛杉矶的话，我也不知道她会在哪里。”

“坐吧。”Simon和善地说，“我来拿咖啡。”

Jim转过身去。他僵着身子走入客厅，感到僵硬的肌肉咔咔作响。慢慢地坐到沙发上，他呆呆地望着地板，双手置于两膝之间，松垮垮地搭在一起。Simon把一杯咖啡放到他面前的桌子上，但他并没有伸手去拿。

“想要谈谈吗？”

“不。”回答的声音低哑刺耳，他将头靠到靠垫上，闭上眼睛，希望自己能就这么轻易地将Blair已经不在了的可恨的事实抹去。

他们就这么一言不发地坐着，直到几个小时后天光渐暗，暮色悄悄降临。

电话铃响起，Simon起身去接。他简短地说了几句话，然后听着，继而道谢。距离太远，Jim恍惚地意识到自己听不到电话的那头是谁，但他不在乎。

回到客厅，Simon又回到他向来喜欢的那个座位上：“是Joel。追悼会将在后天下午两点举行，他希望能将场地选在他的牧师所在的教堂。Blair看起来不像，呃，不像与某个传统有关——或者说是任何传统。”

“没关系。”Jim说道，麻木的声音里并没有什么感情色彩。努力让自己振作起来，他坐直身子，“Blair会……Blair会感激Joel的。”

“是啊，我也是这么想的。”Simon粗声说。

Jim慢慢地呼了口气，努力压制住自己的情绪，起身走到电话机旁。他按下Blair以防Jim有事找Naomi而设置好的快速拨号键，在从远处传来的铃声中静静等待。这是Blair的妈妈，Blair肯定希望他表现得温和亲切一点儿。他还记得Blair曾说过他喜欢他的温柔和亲切。他摇了摇头，试图让纠结在一起的喉咙放松下来。

 _“喂？”_ 她悦耳的声音轻快地从电话那头传来。

“Naomi？是Jim。”他说道，随后深吸了一口气。

 _“Jim？”_ 她惊呼了一声，急切地问道， _“一切都还好吗？”_

“我很抱歉，Naomi。我宁愿放弃一切也不想告诉你这个消息。”他听到她倒抽了一口气，但他却只能尽量温柔地继续说道，“Blair遇到了一场非常严重的交通事故，就在今天早上。他的车冲出了悬崖，撞毁在岩石上。他……Blair……他不在了，Naomi。”他讨厌自己嘶哑的声音，但他却对此无能为力，“Blair走了。”他强忍着泪水低声说道。

他听到她呜咽着抗议，“不不不，不可能的”，接下来是无法抑制的啜泣。他深吸了口气，揉了把眼睛，继而捏住鼻梁。当Simon走到他身边抓住他的肩膀给予支持时，他感激地看了他一眼。“我很抱歉。”他对着电话说，“语言无法表达出我心中的歉疚的万分之一。”

她抽噎着，断断续续地低喃着： _“我明白，Jim。我知道你也爱他。”_

“是啊。”他的声音低哑刺耳，呼吸也越来越急促，“有什么人是我可以叫过去陪你的吗？你现在最好别一个人待着。”

 _“不用，没关系。”_ 她回道，听起来有些心不在焉，仿佛一下子老了十岁， _“一个朋友刚好在这，我现在不是一个人。你呢？”_

“Simon正陪着我。”

 _“很好。让他帮助你吧，Jim。”_ 她说着，泪水浸湿了她的声音， _“Blair……Blair会……”_

“我知道。”当她的声音猛然顿住，他接过了话头。渴望结束这段让人痛苦的对话，他继续说道，“追悼会将在后天举行，乘飞机时告诉我一声。”而尽管他根本不想，最后却还是补充道，“你可以一直留在这里。”

 _“我回头再打给你。”_ 她喃喃地说，随后切断了通话。

他挂上电话，额头抵在冰凉的墙上：“我……我不知道自己能不能坚持下去，Simon。”

“我们会尽力帮你的。”Simon说，拉着Jim转过身，无视他的抵抗给了他一个有力的拥抱，“你不是一个人，Jim。即使你想甩开我们，我们也不会让你得逞的。如果我们把你扔到一边不管，Blair肯定会给我们一顿爆揍的，你知道的。”

他颤抖着，缓缓握起的拳头死死地攥着Simon背后的毛衣。他那挣扎取得的控制轰然崩塌，只能在无尽的失落和排山倒海而来的悲痛里瑟瑟发抖。

**

Simon在沙发上过了一夜，然后一直待到第二天近午Joel陪着Naomi到达公寓的时候。在看到Jim的那一瞬间，她的眼泪夺眶而出。他轻柔地将她揽入怀中，紧紧地抱着她，希望能给予她一些安慰。

Joel捂着嘴看向一边。Simon脸上的悲伤更甚，疲倦地摇了摇头：“我们让你们两个单独待一会儿吧，有什么需要就给我打电话。”

Jim点了点头，即使他眼下极其不想和Blair的妈妈单独待在一起，却还是默默地看着他的朋友离开了公寓。

他带着她走进客厅，把她安顿在椅子上。“需要我给你倒杯茶吗？”他提议道。

她擦着眼睛点了点头：“好的，非常感谢。”

这让他有事可做，至少是在几分钟内。将泡好的茶倒在两个杯子里，他走出厨房，把其中一杯递给她，然后坐到了沙发上。

“告诉我事情的经过。”她说，“那场事故。”

他耸了下肩：“没什么好说的。那天在下雨，路面很滑。他正在开车去学院的路上——那将是他开始进修的第一个早上。另一辆车在拐弯时由于车速太快而猛地撞向他，于是Blair刹车，转向。他的车在湿滑的路面上打滑失控，然后……然后撞出了护栏。”说到这里他停了一下，但即使不是为自己，也要为了她强迫自己说下去。他能够轻易想象出Blair在面对死亡时的恐惧和痛苦。他是死于车祸还是溺水？这个问题多想一秒都可能会让他马上疯掉，所以她没必要一同承受这些，“这一切发生得太快了，Naomi，快到他甚至来不及感觉到什么。”

她点着头移开视线，小小地抿了一口热茶。看到她什么也没说，他的声音里满是苦涩的悔意：“我知道你害怕他成为一名警察，即使是和警察待在一起，也担心会让他付出生命的代价。我……我很抱歉，你是对的。如果不是因为我，他就不会出现在那条路上。”

“别这么说，Jim。”她语气强硬地反驳道，“永远别为此责备自己。Blair爱你，而且他正在做自己想做的事。成为你的搭档是他最大的愿望。我讨厌他就这样离开了，但那是个意外，只是一场可怕的事故。如果这件事该归咎于某个人，那也应该是那个撞向他的司机。有谁知道那是谁吗？”

“没有。”Jim摇了摇头，随即倾身将茶杯捧到双手中，他需要温暖来抵抗一直笼罩着他的寒意，“我们可能永远也不会知道那个人是谁。”

她用那双大眼睛严肃地打量着他，然后倾身把杯子放到咖啡桌上。轻轻把手指搭在他的膝盖上，她问道：“Jim……你和Blair快乐吗？你们有没有……有没有解决发生在你们之间的问题？”

他的喉咙紧绷了起来。不能马上出声回答，也无法直视她的凝视，他只是点了点头。最终，他说道：“是的，我们，呃，我们把一切都解决了。一切。”他顿了一下，清了清嗓子。快速地看了她一眼，他挣扎着继续，“过去的六个星期是……是个奇迹，Naomi。我们一起离开Cascade，在海边度过了一个月，之后又在旧金山待了几天。昨天……昨天早上，他在去学院之前还带着灿烂的笑容拥抱了我。我们……我们很快乐。”

她的表情柔和了下来。他看到她望向楼上的卧室，不禁有些脸红。看到他的反应，她露出有些酸楚的笑容。“我很高兴。”她说，然后叹了口气，“也许这是命中注定的。”

“什么？”他说道，对她说出这样的话感到怒不可遏。这根本就是无稽之谈，这 _让人痛恨的结果_ 怎么可能是‘命中注定’！

她的手颤了颤，随即起身坐到他的身旁。把他僵硬的手指拢入手中，她平静地说道：“上次我和Blair谈话时，他告诉了我他几个月前溺水的事。那时他已经死了，你却把他带了回来。”

Jim畏缩了一下，但她并没有让他逃离：“Jim，他告诉我他很庆幸你创造了这个奇迹，因为就在那之前，你们还发生了激烈的冲突。他说那时他最后的念头，是他多么遗憾你们的最后一面是以怒气冲冲地各自离去为结尾，他还告诉我他是多么不愿以那种方式来结束你们之间的一切。”

她转开视线，但仍然紧紧地抓着他的手，继续说道：“Blair相信每件事都有其目的。我想……我想他相信他之所以有机会回来，是因为这样你们两个就有机会……有机会解决你们之间的问题。他告诉我他最大的愿望就是成为你的搭档，却害怕那只是个奢望。然而第二天……第二天就你给了他警徽。你给了他他最想要的东西。Jim，接到你的电话之后，关于那次谈话我想了很多。现在再回头去想他说的那些话，他回忆起我们一起度过的那些幸福时光的情景……我想他可能已经意识到自己没有多少时间了，意识到几个月前发生的那件事只是暂时的，不会永远持续下去。”

他咬紧牙关，摇了摇头。他不想谈论这件事。

但她继续用她温柔的声音无情地说道：“Jim，失去他是那么的可怕，我甚至……甚至连想都不敢想。”她皱起眉头，显然在为控制自己的情绪而挣扎，“但我知道Blair肯定会很高兴能跟你一起度过这段时光——来解决你们之间所有的问题。他会希望你拥有那些美好的回忆，而不是那些苛刻而又苦涩的记忆。你是他最看重的人，而他爱你胜过任何人，甚至超过了我。”她假装抱怨，眨了眨眼，想要抑制眼中的泪光，“他不会想要离开你的，但如果离开是必然的，那么他会很高兴能拥有和你在一起的这段时光，制造更多让彼此感到快乐的回忆。Jim，你肯定知道他有多爱你。”

撇开视线，再一次努力控制住自己的情绪，他点了点头：“我只是希望，希望他知道我是多么的爱他。”

“我相信他是知道的。”她安慰道，“就算他以前不知道，现在也一定知道了。”

“现在？”他重复道，皱起眉头，“根本没有‘现在’。”

她的脸上带着他所抗拒的那种安详的微笑，说道：“灵魂是不朽的，Jim。消逝的只是他的身体。即使我们看不见，Blair也一定和我们在一起。”

“不。”他无力地争辩道，只感到无尽的空虚，“不，如果他在这，我一定能感觉到。虽然无法解释，但我确定我肯定能感觉到他，能看到他。他不在这，Naomi。我不知道他在哪……但他 _不在_ 这。”

她被他的肯定弄得不知所措，轻轻地皱起了眉头。“我了解Blair，”她喃喃自语道，“或许他已经转生了。但是……不，不可能，他肯定不会抛弃你的。他是那么的爱你，你们的灵魂在某种程度上早已密不可分。他会陪你度过余生的。”

老天，他受不了了，受不了在他知道，他 _知道_ ，该死的，Blair不在他的身边时她口中的完全肯定。受不了这没完没了的讨论，关于什么？Blair的灵魂？那有什么用？会改变这一切吗？怒潮汹涌而上，他从她身边站了起来，开始激动地来回踱步。他讨厌这些神秘的狗屁，一向如此。他想要出声否认，却根本做不到。在Blair回到他的身边和遇见Molly时，他所经历的两次丛林精神图景无疑地都在向他昭示着一个事实：当生命的逝去并非一切的结束，灵魂将会继续存留下去。这就是为什么前一天痛苦的魔爪几乎将他撕碎的一部分原因，当他出声呼唤的时候，Blair并没有出现。他那一半崩塌的理智相信着Blair会出现在他面前，又或许 _不止一半_ 。虽然这还不够，远远不够，但他渴望再次见到Blair。渴望与他交谈，触摸他，拥抱他。

停下来盯着窗外，他为自己确实觉得Blair抛弃了他而感到羞愧。这并不合理，而且对Blair也不公平，但这就是他现在的感觉。为什么Blair没有出现在他面前？就这么轻易地放手了吗？把一切忘到脑后，抛弃肉体的束缚去遨游宇宙？

他听到她起身走到他的身边，感受到她放在他背上的手的温暖，尽力不让自己的身体变得僵硬或者瑟缩。

“相信他，Jim。你应该相信Blair永远也不会抛弃你。”她说道，“他宁愿放弃一切也不愿意放弃你。你知道的，不是吗？在你们之间发生了这么多事之后，你肯定会明白，如果他不在这，那一定是有什么阻止他回到你身边。”

“什么能阻止他？”他问道，即使不情愿，他还是想要相信她。非常想。

“我不知道。”她轻柔地摩挲着他的后背，“我无法想象任何比他对你的爱更强大的力量。这是一个……一个有形的东西。它拥有着不可抗拒的力量。”

Jim看着远处的天空，思索着她的话和那坚定的信念，理智却在告诉他这一切只不过是些不着边际的疯话。他深深地吸了一口气，然后慢慢吐出，试图让紧绷的肌肉放松下来。他相信Blair吗？他相信如果可能的话Blair会陪在他的身边吗？Jim对自己点了点头。他相信。是的，他相信Blair——确信了这一点，他逐渐平静了下来。Blair永远也不会抛弃他，不会心甘情愿地抛弃他。这一点毋庸置疑。

但问题仍然存在。为什么他感觉不到Blair？他又为什么这么肯定Blair不在附近？

原因很简单，Blair根本就不在这。

不在他的身边。

而他想知道这到底是为什么。

满心的疑问困惑着他，接下来的整个下午和晚上都是在听Naomi分享Blair小时候的故事和他分享自己和Blair的故事中度过的。他惊奇地发现他们居然能够给予彼此安慰，当他走上楼梯爬上床时，脸上的微笑是那么的悲伤。看到他和Naomi终于找到了共同点，能够如此和谐地相处，Blair一定会很高兴。

他拿起躺在床头柜上皱在一起的那些信，温柔地将它们抚平。他开始了又一次的阅读，这一次的速度慢了很多，一字一句地细细咀嚼，想象着Blair的声音在他的耳畔轻声低语。

“我也爱你，Chief。”他喃喃地说，手指轻轻划过那些文字，“比我以为自己能为任何人付出的爱还要多。我想你了，老弟。这很痛苦，Blair，非常痛苦。我希望……我希望自己能看到你。为什么你不在这里，宝贝？为什么你不在这里？”

他躺了下来，又读了一遍信，然后把它们放到一边。他关上灯，平躺着凝视着暗夜。是什么在阻止Blair的灵魂回到他的身边？“Chief？”他在黑暗中又唤了一声，却还是没有任何回应。皱起眉头，他转身侧躺，一拳打在枕头上。

一直盯着那些信，回想着他们在一起的最后几个星期，脑海深处有一些琐碎的东西一闪而过，他总觉得自己好像忽略了什么。叹了口气，告诉自己只是因为太累所以才无法思考，他闭上了眼睛。

一些关于信的东西。一些关于……

但随着睡意悄悄地向他袭来，那个念头也随之漂走。

**

Blair站在酒店高层的窗前俯瞰着华盛顿哥伦比亚特区，思绪却飘向了大陆的另一边。他无法抑制地想着Jim，还有他的伴侣在痛苦中悲泣的声音。无奈地摇了摇头，他转身不再去看那根本没看入眼里的景象，把自己整个蜷缩到床上。

明天，Maybourne就会带他去新建成的培训基地，选址在弗吉尼亚的某个山区，之前是一个度假胜地。据上校所说，受训人员将在后天抵达。想到那些正在被失控的感官折磨的陌生人，Blair叹了口气。不管他们是不是哨兵，都不能把Maybourne的所作所为归咎于他们。他不能把自己的愤怒和痛苦发泄在他们身上。

他不得不去寻找能让自己关心他们的理由。他必须得发自内心地想要帮助他们，否则他对他们的引导就不会起任何作用，甚至可能会加深他们的恐惧，使他们更加坚信自己是个“疯子”。Maybourne之前耸着肩告诉他，身体检查并没找出能够解释他们所遇到的问题的原因，所以他们都被诊断患有创伤后应激障碍——许多医生认为这是一种幻觉，是一种恐惧心理的表现，并且表示对这些人所阐述的感官状况无能为力。

Blair皱起了脸。

这正是他们所需要的，任由那些医生叫他们胆小鬼。他摇了摇头，回想起他第一次见到Jim的时候那个男人是多么的害怕，又有多么肯定自己可能是疯了。这些陌生人需要和Jim等同的帮助。而且在某种程度上，他们是Jim的兄弟姐妹，他的爱人一定会认同并理解他们的。

如果Jim是他们中的一员呢？如果他一直待在军队里，直到现在才有机会发现自己不是疯子，增强的五感反而是一种惊人的天赋呢？

长长地吐出一口气，Blair低声说道：“为了你，Jim。我会尽己所能地照顾他们，因为他们中的任何一个都可能是你。”

他闭上眼睛想着Jim，想象着他在公寓里的情景。不知道Jim现在怎么样了，他真希望自己能够在他的身边给予他安慰，让他摆脱这场噩梦。

Jim一定会找到他在信中留下的线索的，但他不知道这对他的爱人来说到底是好是坏。也许他应该就这么放手。也许Maybourne是对的，让Jim相信他已经死了会更好，这样Jim就可以在哀悼过后继续自己的生活。

决定把真相留给Jim，到底是为了他还是为了自己？

他不知道。他只知道，如果是他相信Jim已经死了，他肯定会第一时间就崩溃掉。无尽的哀悼不会有结束的那一天，悲伤从此将如影随形，无处可避。但是，即使他们不能在一起，只要知道Jim还在某个地方好好地活着，他也会感到宽慰。而且他将永远不会放弃重聚的希望。只有抱着这样的希望，他才有理由继续走下去。

当Jim痛苦的抽泣再次回荡在他的脑海中时，他不得不挣扎着咽下溢出喉咙的呜咽。但那可怕的记忆终于使他确信，是的，他这么做是对的。Jim会想要知道他还活着，一旦他发现真相，就会暂时放下心来。

Blair苦笑起来，以他对Jim的了解，如果找不到他，Jim八成会被被逼疯——但那可怕的痛苦和无尽的空虚将与之前大不相同。

而当空虚的日子似乎被无尽地延长，夜晚的寂静变得难以忍受时，仍有冰冷的希望可以紧紧地握在手中。

 

## Chapter 1-22

距离悼念会开始还有半个小时，Joel把Jim和Naomi介绍给了他的牧师。他们都很感谢他愿意为一个非教会成员主持悼念会。Knowles牧师则表示无需感谢，之后友好地将他们领到了前排。

“Joel已经将为执法部门成员主持悼念会的流程告诉了我，所以今天的仪式对你来说应该很熟悉，Ellison警探。”他转向Naomi，接着说道，“我知道你和你儿子的信仰和我的有些不同，我会在悼词中尽量尊重这一点。”

“非常感谢。”她郑重地说道，“Blair和我，嗯，我们相信爱和恩典无处不在，只要心怀感恩，继续前行，就一定能抵达幸福的彼岸。”

他笑着点了点头：“事实上，我相信你是对的。上帝无时无刻不爱着我们，他总是通过不同的方式与我们对话，帮助我们理解他的话语，接受他对我们的爱。”

Jim转过头去，不自在地动了动肩膀。尽管他也很想相信，但他根本无法确定有那么一个至高无上的存在会该死的关心发生在每个人身上的每一件事。但他并没有说什么。他完全肯定地知道，在生命之外还存在其他的东西。如果这场悼念会能给Naomi和其他人带来安慰，那么，这就是件好事。而对他来说，除了让Blair回到他身边、知道Blair真的没事之外，没有任何人或事能带给他一丝安慰。他只想让Blair留在自己的身边。他叹了口气，视线游离在场地之中，对Blair为何还未回来找他的疑惑再次涌上心头。难道那个所谓的对宇宙的爱就是Blair离开的原因？他苦涩地想道。

为了使自己平静下来，他把思绪转到Blair的信上，一瞬间对Blair提出写这些信的主意感激万分。他可以在脑海中召唤出Blair的声音，那些道出Blair有多爱他的话语能够给予他一种不同的、更切实的安慰。无论他现在身在何处，他仍然爱着他。他突然皱起眉头，又一次觉得某些想法在他的脑海深处戏弄似的一闪而过。那些信里有些东西……

一时想不起来，他沮丧地把注意力重新转向悼念会，转到自己将要说的关于那个改变了他整个人生的人的话上。

更多的悼念者已经陆续到达，Simon，身边是一脸严肃的Darryl和重案组的其他成员，还有一些来自警局的其他部门的人……他们中的大多数是负责记录、取证和行政的文职人员，但其中也有警察。Dan Wolf是和Serena一起进来的。Jim认出了Eli Stoddard博士、Jack Kelso和一些来自小瀑布大学的面孔，这些都是曾经和Blair共事过的人，是他曾经的朋友们。或许不是朋友，Jim惊讶地想道，来的人中居然还有很多他们曾在一两个案子里遇到的人。当看到父亲和Steven走进来时，他僵了一瞬，转过身去，很高兴他们选了后排的座位。他最后一次和他们中的任何一个人谈话时是……他打断自己的思绪。他不想回想起还不到两个月前发生的那件事。

音乐响起时他吓了一跳，因为这不是那些葬礼上通常会用的风琴演奏的挽歌，而是Blair在冥想时喜欢听的那种音乐。Blair会感激这种体贴的，Jim对上了Joel的视线，感激地笑着点了点头。

Knowles牧师站在台上。“欢迎大家。”他说道，“感谢你们来庆送Blair Sandburg先生。”他的声音变得更加亲切，“虽然我并没有认识Blair的荣幸，但却听说过很多关于他的事迹。我真希望自己曾与他相识，我想我们会有很多话题可谈。虽然我们拥有不同的精神和信仰，但我想我们所信仰的终点是相同的，那就是我们都被一位富有同情心的上帝所爱，而且在我们的宇宙中，没有什么事是随机发生的。万事万物总有其原因、有其目的，尽管它可能是、而且经常是我们所不能把握或理解的。从我所听过的关于Blair的生平中，他听起来像一个非常独特的人，一个富有智慧、同情心、幽默和勇气的人，一个有着罕见的正直的人。我能感觉到你们对他的爱和那些与他共享的美好记忆。当无情的事故将一个我们如此深爱的人从身边夺走时，我不能否认那汹涌而来的悲伤和痛苦，悲剧发生得太快，他还那样年轻。但我可以告诉你们，我确信上帝对这个年轻的孩子很满意，会把他留在自己的身边，让他的灵魂得到祝福与平静。所以，请不要继续悲伤，让那些关于这个独特而了不起的年轻人的美好记忆安慰你悲痛的心灵。”他停了一下，然后说道，“来吧，那些想要分享关于Blair的记忆的人，请到前面来。”

Jim必须拼尽所有的力气才能阻止自己在痛苦和愤怒中冲出去。安慰？什么安慰？根本不存在安慰。被引入黄金之地永久安息的Blair，那不是他的Blair。但他强迫自己坐着继续倾听，在Naomi的泪水溢出眼眶时拉近她给予安慰。

许多人都分享了自己记忆中的Blair，而且包括Simon在内的大多数人都提到了自己很后悔没能告诉Blair自己对他的感激和重视。他们都说自己会想念他，世界因失去他而变得黯淡。Jim低头听着，努力控制自己的情绪。

直到轮到他，悼念会结束前的最后一次发言。Naomi轻轻地拍了拍他的胳膊。他走上那两个浅浅的台阶，准备面对所有的人。他能看见、闻到、听到人们在哭泣，大厅里鲜花那香甜的味道几乎要让他窒息。在他的脑海里，他能清楚地听到Blair的声音：“把它调低，老兄，把它调低。”

他吞咽了一下，滋润完全干掉了的喉咙。“Blair Sandburg曾是，是*1我最好的朋友，是任何人所能得到的最好的朋友，比我应得的要好得多。他也是我的搭档。”他顿了顿，努力调整自己嘶哑的声音，“很少有人知道他对我来说有多重要，如果没有他，我的生活将是多么的空虚和艰难。他是我见过的最好的人。Knowles牧师说他有勇气，是的，没错。他没有受过训练，也不曾佩带武器，却无数次地跟着我闯入险境，成为我的后援，只因为这是正确的事。他并非无所畏惧——在没有恐惧的情况下行动并非有勇气的表现。他知道自己的弱点，但那从未阻止过他的脚步。他是我所认识的最勇敢的人，同时也最温柔，最富有同情心。他会为任何需要他的人慷慨地付出。”

Jim深深地吸了口气，然后摇着头叹息：“说真的，我不能接受他的离世，不能接受那聪明的头脑、那满满的活力和精力就这么消失了。没有他，我不知道自己该怎么办，甚至拒绝承认自己将再也听不到他的声音。但我知道他会想要我继续努力好好地活下去，为了纪念他，我不能有丝毫的懈怠。但我会想念他，直到咽下最后一口气。”他犹豫了一下，虽然不愿意完全暴露自己的感情，但这是他欠Blair的，“而我对Blair的爱超越了一切，甚至死亡。”

他吸了吸鼻子，继而抬手抹了一下，看了看气氛阴沉的会众，然后瞥了Knowles牧师一眼：“牧师给了我们一个Blair获得平静的令人欣慰的景象。”Jim摇了摇头，露出一抹悲伤的微笑，“但说真的，你能想象Sandburg安静地坐着的画面吗？”

轻笑声在圣堂里蔓延开来。

“不，我不这么认为。”Jim继续挖苦道，“他的精力太过旺盛，又那么富有好奇心和生命力，不，不……Blair并没有躺在某片云上思考永恒。他会想要弄明白它们是如何运作的，建议夕阳、各种各样的花和高山湖泊应该使用什么颜色，和天使们争辩他们应该更加积极地参与人类的事物，为那些需要他们的人带去信仰和帮助。他在思考自由意志的伦理价值和效用，为那些因为别人所做的决定而无辜受害的人争辩。不管处于何种形式，Blair……Blair仍然会尽力让一切变得一天比一天好，贡献出他的所有来让世界变得更好。而在他的业余时间里，他会兴奋地穿上靴子，去巡游查看这个巨大的宇宙的其余部分，因为终于有机会看到一切而高兴得手舞足蹈。这就是我想象中的Blair，我的Blair。他是一个耀眼的精灵，太过明亮而朝气蓬勃，难以束缚。”

 他抬起双手紧紧相握，尽力稳定自己的情绪，总结道：“Naomi，Blair的母亲，我们感谢今天到场的每一个人。Blair会被你们的话所打动，也会看到你们有多在乎他。但是……但是他肯定不想看到那么多悲伤的眼泪。Blair……Blair会希望你们记住的是他的笑声和他带来的欢乐。所以，当你想起他那用不完的精力、他的微笑和他大笑的声音时，请记住他是如何打动你的心，让你的世界变得更加美好。请把他所给予的友谊珍藏在记忆里，最重要的是，请记住他的快乐以及他对生活的热爱。”

他仍然看到了眼泪，但也看到了笑容，当他回到座位上时，暗暗地对自己点了点头。Blair会想要那些笑容的，他会为他感到骄傲，因为他为其他人带来了安慰，即使他自己的心已经支离破碎。

教堂的地下室里的接待会对他来说太痛苦了。嘈杂的声音、煮过头的咖啡和浓茶的味道、香水和古龙水的味道、人们在回忆时突然拔高的声音，所有的这一切都在鞭打着他几乎乱套的感官，折磨得他生疼。他努力过了，试着去忍受这些，但这实在太他妈难了。

“我很抱歉。”他低声对Naomi说道，“我得出去透口气。”

她理解地点了点头：“没关系，我也准备离开了。我得尽快去机场乘飞机回家。”

“你马上就要离开吗？”他问道，护送她到外面，感到一阵惊讶和羞愧。Simon注意到他们，跟着走了出来。

“是的，飞机大概两个小时后起飞。”

直到走到人行道上Jim才意识到自己的车不在这，是Joel接他们过来的。

“我的车在这。”Simon说道，“我送你们回去。”

“谢谢。”Jim叹了口气，把Naomi带到后座。

回去的路上，Simon轻声说道：“你今天做得很好，Jim。Blair会感激你所说的一切的。我想最重要的是，你让我们露出了笑容，他一定很高兴。”

Jim点了点头，仍然看着窗外的街道。

“你说得对，Simon。”Naomi在后座插嘴说道，伸手拍了拍Jim的肩膀。

他几乎抑制不住叹息。他知道他们在尽力使他振作起来，但那并不起作用。为了转移他们的注意力，他说道：“Naomi今天就要回家。”

“这么快？”Simon惊讶道，回头瞥了她一眼，“你还好吗？Blair不会想让你现在一个人待着。”

“我会没事的，Simon，谢谢你。”她说道，“我……和Jim一样，我不能真的相信他已经离开了。这看起来根本就不可能，尤其是现在，在他正因为能跟你们成为正式的工作伙伴而高兴的时候。但我不得不相信这一切都是有意义的，他有不得已的理由，否则他就不会离开。他肯定不会主动离开。我必须坚信这一点，不停地告诉自己能拥有他是多么的幸运，哪怕这段时间是那么的短暂。”

Simon皱起了眉头，Jim觉得他的朋友正在回忆那扭曲的残骸，同时认为Blair在这件事上并没有选择的余地。或者Simon和他一样，也在想Naomi几乎从不陪在Blair的身边，她同他一起度过的时间是那么的短暂。Jim收紧下巴，咽下了对她的大地母亲那一套说辞的不满。如果这能给她带来安慰，那又有什么关系？Blair从不吝啬于给予，他又有什么可不满的？但尽管如此，他发现他们的想法有一个共同点，那就是如果不是迫不得已，Blair是不会离开他们的。无论情况多么糟糕，Blair都会坚持下去，寻求生存下去的方法。他的固执不允许他放弃。

那么，既然已经拥有了他们现在所拥有的一切，又是什么能够迫使他离开？

Simon和Naomi的谈话仍在进行，任由他陷入沉寂。他非常感激Simon提出由他送Naomi前往机场。除了渴望Blair回到身边之外，Jim只想一个人待着。

独自想念Blair，重读那些信，一点一滴地回忆他们一起度过的最后的美好时光。

**

Maybourne只对他说了句“请自便”并保证他的二十名“学生”会在第二天到达就把他扔下了。

摆脱那个讨厌的上校让他松了一口气，他看了看小屋，发现那些风化的木石看起来居然出奇的舒服。虽然这是一场争斗，但他强迫自己专注于现在，克服自己的愤怒和悲伤，集中精力准备好迎接他即将到来的……什么？学生？潜在哨兵？

转身离开路口，他四处转了转，顺便看了看外面的场地，对这个地方平和的气氛很满意。周围是被森里覆盖的山坡，除了风吹过树叶的沙沙声、欢快的鸟鸣声以及从附近某个地方传来的汩汩的流水声之外，什么也听不见。当然，他的学生们会听到更多的声音，但他希望他们会觉得这是个宁静且有抚慰情绪的功效的环境。这里有二十间独立的小屋，他认为这不是巧合，而是因小组的人数而定。一一看过后，他注意到每一间小屋里都有一个白噪音发生器，就像他所要求的那样，这样学生们就可以在没有噪音的干扰下睡觉了。房间并不豪华，但床看起来很舒服，而且是由柔软的丝绸床单和棉毛毯组成的。每个小屋里都有两把扶手椅，还有一把直椅、一张桌子和一个衣柜。

当确定他的团队的基本需求得到满足后，他走进主屋，来到了厨房，发现一名厨师正在往架子上塞各种各样的食材。

“你好，我是Blair Sandburg。”他伸出手说道。

那个矮胖的中年非裔美国人握着他的手说：“Milt Freeborne中士，很高兴见到你，先生。”

“叫我‘Blair’就好。”他笑了起来，看了看四周，接着说道，“看起来你已经得到了你所需要的一切——会有人来帮忙准备食物吗？”

“是的，先——Blair。我们雇佣了两名当地的妇女，还有一名会在周末来做兼职。”

“那当你休假的时候谁来代替你？”

“哦，我会提前将食物准备好的，不用担心。”Milt高兴地回答道。

Blair靠在中央的工作台上，问道：“上校有没有告诉过你我们的居民有特殊的食物需求？”

“没有。”Milt惊讶地答道，“过敏吗？还是其他类似的情况？”

“差不多。”Blair表示同意，“他们可能会对辛辣的食物很敏感，尤其是在开始的时候。我的部分工作就是，呃，让他们在一定程度上摆脱这种敏感。因此在第一周，无论如何我们都应该坚持吃一些清淡的食物，让他们根据自己的口味添加一些香料。”

“没问题。”Milt耸了耸肩，说，“你呢？有偏好的食物吗？”

“基本上，只要是健康的食物就行。我不能吃太多油脂。”

“素食主义者？”

“不，瘦肉、鱼、鸡肉和平常的鸵鸟肉就可以了。”他笑着补充道。

“蛋白质含量高，营养丰富。”Milt赞道，“你想什么时候用餐？”

“早上七点到八点，中午一点，晚上六点到七点。也许还需要一些零食，爆米花、啤酒、坚果，甚至是冰淇淋，让他们在需要的时候自己取用。我……我想创建一个舒适的生活氛围。”

“不喜欢新兵训练营，是吧？”Milt大笑道。

“是的。”Blair也笑了起来，“那些环节他们已经经历过了。”他直起身向门口走去，“稍后见，Milt。有什么需要我帮忙的地方就请直说。”

接下来，他查看了下黑暗的、没有窗户的会议室，对着巨大的椭圆桌叹了口气，至少围在桌子旁的是看起来很舒适的椅子。但它比一间教室要好，而且他认为房间里某些冷硬刻板的装饰会带给他们某种纪律性的概念，或者类似的东西。

实验室里有他需要的所有的设备，可以帮助他测试和评估他们的感官。

令人惊讶的是，他的办公室的布置相当的令人愉快。书柜占据了整整两面墙，他所要求的书大多也已经就位。办公桌上和文件柜中分门别类摆放的物品看起来十分有助于提高工作效率，笔记本电脑也是最先进的。电话分为内线和外线。很显然，Maybourne相信他不会打不合时宜的电话——或者这部电话已经被监听了。见鬼，他还能打给谁？毕竟他已经“死了”。这里有三把椅子，已经够用了。墙上挂着一扇大窗户，窗外是一片森林，他很高兴地发现它可以被打开，让新鲜的空气进来。

最后，他爬上了接待区和中央大厅旁宽阔的楼梯，上面连接着一个走廊，两边是客房，最里面则是他的房间。当看到结实的皮质家具时，他不禁惊讶地扬了扬眉，Maybourne肯定没放过任何能安抚他的东西。这里有一台32英寸的电视，一套很好的音响系统，还有很多他喜欢的CD。他有自己的小厨房，里面放着他要求准备的可以当作早餐和零食的食品。冰箱里放着瓶装水、各种果汁和啤酒。卧室布置得很好，衣柜里的衣服比他以前所拥有的还要多。就这么随意挥霍纳税人的钱，他轻哼了一声，回到客厅，放入一张CD，简单悠扬的长笛伴随着潺潺的小溪、微风和欢快的鸟鸣幽幽响起。

把自己抛入一把扶手椅，他透过宽阔的窗户凝视着绵延至远处的群山。

“家啊，甜蜜的家。”他喃喃自语道，试着努力，真的非常、非常努力地去欣赏这个地方，而不是让浑身上下的每一个细胞去憎恶它。然而随着白天的消逝，他伸手扒了一下头发，起身在几乎覆盖了整个空间的蜡烛里随意地选了几支点上。随后盘腿坐下，闭上眼睛，加深呼吸，希望冥想能帮助他找到平衡……这样他才能让自己对明天即将见到的那些人有些用处。

 

\------

*1 原文是“was, is”，Jim第一次用was，随即马上改为is，表示Blair将永远是他最好的朋友。

 

## Chapter 1-23

尽管他很珍惜这些信，但有些东西已经开始让他感到有些恼火了。Blair在信中说着爱，却开玩笑似的说它们会被藏在窥探者的视线之外，而且这些字句写得好像怕被别人看到一样；它们几乎可以被看作来自于一个亲密的朋友而不是爱人。是因为论文吗？因为Blair不想再因为疏忽而给他造成伤害？就好像他们之间的肉体关系是必须被隐藏的东西？Jim皱起眉头，注意到另一件怪事。所有的信里 _一律没有_ 提到他的感官，一点都没有，即使他的感官在他们共同的记忆里占有极其重要的地位。Jim对他的细心和体贴很感激，同时却也有些遗憾。他更喜欢这些信里全然的坦率和亲密，而不是那些虽然真实却相对谨慎的词句。

把信丢到咖啡桌上，他仰起头靠上椅背，闭上眼睛，唤起仍然生动的假期回忆。他们享受爱的情景仍然历历在目，但那从画面中涌出的太过湍急汹涌的感情却让现在的他无法承受。所以他将精力集中到他们一起做过的事和说过的话上，回忆起巨大的红杉和他们在旧金山游览过的地方。

他回忆着每一个细节，就像另一个人一颗一颗地拨弄着念珠，从它们的身上得到精神的寄托和些微的慰藉一样，还有……还有辛酸的快乐。想起Blair曾表现得十分专注和担心某件事，他真希望自己当时能再加把劲，努力找出它是什么。他不愿去想Blair死时仍然被这些焦虑困扰着，更不愿去想Blair不愿将它们分享给他。毫无疑问，那孩子是在担心作为警察的危险性和从长远来看这对他们意味着什么……如果他们还有长远的话，他们中的一个，或者两个都因公殉职。他皱着眉，突然想起那些担忧都是些令人不安的预言，所以努力把这些记忆全部赶走。

他转而想起Blair再次用他那渊博的知识和丰富的经验使他吃惊的那一天。不知怎么的，在他们在一起的这些年里，他从未想过Blair居然会懂得摩斯密码。他会想念这种感觉的，在不断地探究Blair的内心和他脑子里的怪念头的过程中，那层出不穷的新发现给他带来的愉悦。那孩子总是容易被那些事情感动。他对那个“无声密语”的仪式的理解和触动是那么的深刻。见鬼，他甚至差点儿哭出来。Blair接受和尊重他人的风俗习惯并领会其意义的能力是极为深刻的，甚至有点儿令人敬畏。Jim了口气，意识到那时的Blair吐露出的情感有多么的深切和开放，比以往Jim体验过的要多得多。他从未告诉Blair自己有多喜欢那时的他，希望那样奇异而又罕见的他——就像他把手放到Blair的颈后抚慰他对无声密语的传统的悲伤那时——能因那深沉的情感而被理解和欣赏。

记忆继续延伸，他觉得Blair那时似乎就已经理解了一切，而且他眼中的悲伤也随着叙述慢慢消失。无声密语，一个传统的祭奠仪式。Jim叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。而现在，那生动的记忆带来的却是深切的感动和痛苦。

他的动作猛然僵住，坐了起来。

无声密语。

他曾经读到过……这两个词……在Blair的信里。或者那只是类似的一些东西，而不是真正的“无声密语”。皱着眉头，他拿起那些信快速浏览，直到发现“沉默*1”这个词，而就在它的旁边，“钥匙*1”这个词被用摩斯密码拼写了出来。

“到底怎么回事？*2”他一瞬间目瞪口呆，随即眯起眼睛重新检查信件。没错，这就是他一直在信里唠叨的，那些奇怪的点和破折号，而在这之前，Blair从未使用过这样的东西。

而所有的这些摩斯密码，拼写出的全部都是“钥匙”和“文件”这两个词。

Blair并不只是在给他写情书。

Sandburg留给他的是一个隐藏的编码信息。

Blair承诺等他们回到家里就会让他知道一切的话再次在他的脑中回响。

突然间，Blair对即将在信中揭示的事的担忧就说得通了。他害怕别人可能会看到它们，一些非法拆阅的……危险的人。

一些可能利用他们之间的关系或是他的感官能力对付他们的人。

“狗娘养的。”他低声咆哮道，“也许那根本就不是个意外。该死，如果是有人杀了你，Chief，我一定要找到那个混蛋，把他撕个粉碎。”

Jim一遍又一遍地读着那些信，搜寻那些隐藏的信息。当锁住了一切的锁终于“咔哒”一声被打开，他眨了眨眼睛，激动地微微张开了嘴。

猛然站起身，他匆匆赶到Blair的房间，打开笔记本电脑。虽然花了几分钟，但他很快就发现名为“Chief”的加密文件及其密码“partner”。

当他终于打开文件弹出新的页面，第一行字跳入他的视线。

“Jim，我还活着。”

周围的一切仿佛瞬间被定格，他甚至忘记了呼吸。突如其来的解脱和救赎让他不禁颤抖起来，剧烈的抖动甚至让他的整个身体都发疼起来。

 

“Jim，我还活着。

无论发生了什么，不管当时的情景看起来多像我已经死了，那些都是假的。老天，我希望你不会为我做的这些而恨我。但是，拜托，请你一定要相信我——除了顺着这个糟糕的把戏演下去，我 **别无** 选择。

在那场新闻发布会之后，有一个人前来与我接触，而那个人根本就不相信我对公众所说的话。他想要一个‘向导’来对那些潜在哨兵进行训练。Jim，他威胁要揭露你或者……直接触到了我的底线，如果我不答应他的要求，他就会找人杀掉你和Naomi。相信我，这种威胁是完全可信的。在你出院的前一天，他把那个暗杀者带来了公寓。我相信你，老兄，而且我敢打赌，即使情势不利，让你和任何人进行对抗你都是稳赢的。但是……你甚至都不会知道这家伙要来对付你了。而且，我怎么能拿妈妈的生命来冒险？

从那之后，我就知道只要他一打电话，我就得立即离开，而且我知道他会伪造我死亡的假象。他说那样会比较好，你和妈妈就不会总是牵挂着我到底在哪里，过得好不好。也许他说得没错，让Naomi相信这个谎言是最好的选择。但我不能忍受自己欺骗你。即使只有一丝让你知道真相的可能，我也不能就这么连解释都没有地消失……就这么死去也比离开你要来得容易。但他不允许别人知道这个计划。我担心如果把真相告诉你，你会想要进行反抗。他们太强大了，Jim。他们手中握有权利，真正的权利。我不能……我不能拿你冒险，不能让你受到伤害，甚至毁掉你的整个人生。

所以我答应了他的要求，去训练他的哨兵，如果他真的有的话。也许他们只有个别的感官得到了增强，或者随便什么。他们将满足他对他们的要求。我不认为他们是坏人，Jim。事实上，我认为他们可能都是非常好的人，像你一样的人，而他们不知道自己的身体到底是怎么了。

要对你隐瞒一切对我来说已经很难了。我不确定……不确定自己是否该向你承认自己有多爱你。但当你将机会送到我的面前时，我必须紧紧抓住，向你展示你对我的意义，告诉你我有多爱你。如果这一切只会增加你的痛苦，如果我们只是保持朋友的关系会让这件事变得更容易忍受，那么我很抱歉，但我想要我们一起度过的那些时光。我猜这有点儿自私，但我想要珍藏那些回忆。即使之前的四年已经很棒了，但过去的六个星期是那么的不可思议，那么的美妙……我那些关于你的梦想全部都成真了，甚至比我梦想中的还要好。你对我来说是如此的珍贵，Jim，你是我的无价之宝。

我相信你一定会发现我留下的那些线索，但我想让你知道，我写那些信并不只是想要让你了解真相。信中的每个字都是发自肺腑。我真希望我能多写一些，我从来没有觉得自己像我们在一起时那样充满了活力和快乐，但我担心那家伙会搜查整个公寓，确认我是否给你留下任何信息。

以我对你的了解，你的第一个念头肯定是来找我。而以你优秀的能力，你一定可以办到。见鬼，如果这是一个赌注，我肯定押你赢。但我帮不了你，不能告诉你他们要带我去哪，因为就连我自己也不知道。

但是要小心，Jim，千万要小心。想要保住Naomi和你的性命，就不能让他们发现你在 _寻找_ 我。我很确定他们会监视你，至少还要持续一段时间。如果你觉得放下一切、假装我已经死了比较好，我理解，因为即使你找到我，我也不能和以你一起离开。只要对你和妈妈的威胁还存在，我就不会离开。我鄙视这些家伙，Jim。我憎恶他们对我们所做的一切。但他们真的、真的吓到我了，我不敢违抗他们。如果他们真的去追杀你和妈妈，那会杀了我的。会让我生不如死。

我希望你不会把这看成又一次的背叛。我真希望你能理解我的行为，我并不是有意去误导你或对你说谎的。但我确实那样做了。如果你不能原谅我，那么如我之前所说的，我理解。信任对你来说是一切的基石，而我……违反了太多次。我宁愿死也不愿伤害你，但我似乎总是在一遍又一遍地给你带来痛苦。

Jim，我希望自己能找到解决问题的方法。我希望……我真希望自己不必离开你。我爱你，超越生命，超越世上的一切。但我不得不离开，而且剩下的时间可能也不多了。如果……如果我能想办法重获自由，如果情况发生了改变而且威胁消失了，我 _会_ 回到你的身边。

但即使有那种可能性，可能也得等到几年后，Jim，而我并不期望你一直等着我。如果你在这期间遇到了得到爱、拥有一个美好的人的机会，那就接受吧。我希望你快乐。

我……我得在你醒过来之前写完这个。我很抱歉，Jim，所有的话语表达不出我歉意的万分之一。我只想成为你的伙伴，无论是在工作上还是在生活中，为你成为最好的自己。请不要让我的行为使你对其他人、对我们的朋友或着你生命中可能得到的爱感到厌恶。你值得被爱，Jim。我希望你能找到一个爱你的人。

小心，老兄，别做傻事，确保你的行动有后援。关于哨兵的文件仍然存在这台电脑上——把它分享给你信任的人，帮助他们给你提供你需要的支持。

我得走了。

再见，Jim，好好照顾自己。

奉献我所有的爱，永不停歇，

Blair”

 

Jim猛地站了起来，砰的一拳砸在墙上，激烈的动作使椅子随之翻倒在地。他想要把那些自我牺牲的垃圾玩意儿从Blair的脑子里摇出去，又一次的自我牺牲。到底怎样才能让那个人明白 _他的_ 生命、 _他的_ 愿望、 _他的_ 需求是值得被珍视的？让他明白他不总是排在第二位，不论摆在他面前的是对Jim、他的妈妈或者其他什么人的威胁的时候？

“放你娘的狗屁！”Jim恨恨地骂了一句，“为什么不告诉我？为什么不在一切发生之前给我一个解决问题的机会！”痛苦将他的整个心拧紧。他知道为什么。那个混蛋威胁要将他曝光，而Blair非常清楚Jim对此事会有的反应。见鬼，那孩子已经为此放弃了自己的事业和名声。那么为什么不把他的整个人生也一同扔到祭祀坑里去保护Jim的隐私？就像那是一场公平的交易似的。那都是胡扯，必须被停止。Blair不能继续被他的恐惧所挟持。“该死。”他喃喃着，慢慢滑坐到蒲团旁。

他的手肘撑在膝盖上，掌根压着双眼。他的愤怒并不合理，和他那因发布会而产生的情绪混在一起爆发了出来。Blair之所以同意屈服于压迫和威胁，只是忠于自己的原则。他从不把自己的生命放在他所爱的人的生命之前。他会尽其所能地保护他的母亲……和他最好的朋友，更别说他的爱人了。让他感到痛苦的是，Blair对他的信任并不足以提前将一切告诉他，甚至不足以对是谁将他带走留下更清楚的信息。Blair知道他的第一反应会是反击，而且不计任何后果。Blair不愿意冒这个险。见鬼，他甚至明确地提到自己不接受任何营救。Blair将他们的生命放在了自己的生命之前，放在了他们之间的爱之前。

不……那不公平，不是吗？Blair所做的一切都是出于爱。

“Chief……”他捂着脸低喃，“恨你？不可能。但当我找到你，把你那些够屁原则全都抖搂掉？那还用说吗。”他扶起翻倒的椅子，坐下来开始再次浏览屏幕上的留言，为那些言辞间透出的痛苦和悲伤皱起了脸。 _Sandburg，对于一个天才来说，你有时候可真像个蠢蛋，他摇着头想。你他妈到底在想些什么？单枪匹马去面对一切吗？该死，Chief，你应该告诉我的。_

\------

*1 第一个词“silent”，第二个词“key”，合在一起“silent key”就是无声密语，本文的标题。虽然我觉得有点儿多此一举，但以防因为我更得太慢而忘了前情的人没看懂，就在这里再说一下。

*2 “What the hell?”实在想翻译成“什么鬼？”但看起来好出戏啊就按文中那么翻译了。

 

## Chapter 1-24

Blair害怕他将这看做又一次的背叛。而这件事，比其他任何一件事都明白无误地告诉Jim，Blair对他的不信任。Blair根本不相信Jim对他的爱足以把他放在第一位。话说回来，他凭什么相信？自己什么时候将Blair放在第一的位置上过？总是有更重要的事情摆在他的眼前，他的工作，他的秘密，他的恐惧。或者……Sandburg不会认为他宁愿放弃他也不愿反击吧？以为他会再次被恐惧压倒，为了保护自己的秘密而不顾他的死活？难道Blair没有在留言中暗示吗？难道Blair没有说过，如果Jim觉得追寻他太过艰难而放弃，他会理解他吗？Jim的手止不住地颤抖，上涌的胆汁灼烧着他的喉咙。

见鬼。他得稳住自己。他不能让混乱的情绪妨碍自己解决这一整个烂摊子。最重要的是——上帝啊，这简直是个奇迹——Blair还 _活着_ 。

坚定自己的意志，尽管知道这一切意味着他和Blair之间有多么严重的问题亟待解决，Jim现在也只能按耐住自己的焦虑。他没有时间自责或者悔恨。在找到到底是谁带走了他的伴侣并消除威胁之后，他们有得是时间解决其他的问题。无论是谁干的，都将付出应有的代价。

他第三次阅读留言，这一次冷静而理智，完全以一个警探的角度去侦查线索，而不是一个刚刚丧偶的爱人。他那冰冷的怒火是建立在他们对Blair的操纵之上的，而不是Blair本身。他并没有让这种情绪分散他的注意力，相反，这反而让他能更加集中精神。他很有条理地将事实一条条地罗列出来，继而进行分析，把可能引出绑架动机和实施绑架的人的线索拼凑到一起。

_为什么要绑走Blair？_

去训练哨兵们。他们可能不是“坏人”，甚至有可能是“好”人，和他一样的人。Jim对在背后操纵的人和受训练的人的区别皱起了眉头。 _手段_ 和 _目的_ ，他想。“手段”，即是带走Blair的威逼手段，不同于“目的”，受训练的可能是一些为正义而行动的人，他们可能不知道Blair是如何被“说服”来帮助他们的。

哨兵们……复数，但是有多少？这应该是一个相当大的计划，甚至可以称之为大胆。谁能接触到一堆潜在哨兵？“一定是军方。”他喃喃地说。 _除了他们，谁还能接触到那些以保护自己的社会为己任，甚至不惜付出生命的人？潜在哨兵会被选来训练成保护国家的士兵，这是有一定道理的——不像那些成为犯罪组织成员的“坏人”，而“甚至有可能是好人”，那些Blair会说像我一样的人。_

_那么Blair又为什么会认为这些威胁可信到毫无反抗的余地？他们之前也一直在对抗各种杀手，这次又有什么不同？有什么更可怕的因素？_

“刺客”是一个极富有感情的词，比常用的“杀手”要冷酷得多，也更加精确。Blair是有意去使用这个词还是无意的？他是想通过它来留下另一条线索吗？那个刺客一定是被带到了这里，带到公寓，让Blair意识到威胁真实存在而且十分致命。也许还不止如此，也许Blair认出了这个人，这就是他被带来的原因。也许Blair只是觉得用这个词来形容那个人最合适。而且Blair害怕Jim“甚至不知道那个家伙要来”，Jim皱起眉，对Blair对危险的评估感到迷惑不解。Blair在留言里提出了严重的警告，但为什么Blair会认为他即使保持警惕也不会意识到来自这个人的威胁？谁会被他认为不可能成为威胁？

Jim揉着下巴思考。一个Blair认为有着致命危险的人，一个Blair能一眼就认出的人……但同样是一个Blair认为不会被Jim纳入考量的人。

Blair只知道两个刺客，而其中的一个，Yuri，早就死了。而且回想那段时间，Blair也从未见过Yuri。

一定是Brackett。

Brackett——一个了解哨兵和向导内情的人。也许他不仅提供了帮助，还是绑架Blair的阴谋的一部分。见鬼，也许就是他提出Blair才是关键，从而把Blair推向阴谋的第一位上的。

而且Brackett有一个很好的不在场证明。他应该被好好地锁在某个联邦机构里——这样他就不会被Jim认为是具有威胁的人了。但Brackett仍然被监禁着吗？即使他回到自己的牢房里，是否一旦有空子可钻，他就能趁机拿到自由通行证？Brackett能从中得到什么？复仇吗？不可能，这家伙太过冷酷和专业，以至于不会纠结于私人恩怨。也许他是想用Blair来换取一张“出狱”通行证。Jim对自己点了点头，觉得这很有可能。他得查清楚Brackett是否仍然在押。

_很好，那么谁是Brackett的监控者？_

一个想要拥有训练有素的哨兵的人，而且显然有资源为之建立某种秘密学校。一个能够伪造某个人的死亡的人。一个有权限搜查公寓……派人跟踪他的人。

一个有权力，或有途径获得权利的人。“真正的”权利，以至于能严重地威胁到Blair——一个很少被任何人或任何事威胁到的人——即使在加密的信息中，都没有提到任何名字或组织来给Jim任何提示。Blair只是一直在让Jim放手忘掉一切，不要去找他。Jim轻哼了一声，摇了摇头。是啊，没错，就像有那种可能性一样。但Blair不是傻瓜，如果他说威胁是真实存在的，对方的力量十分危险可怕，那么Jim相信他。

这一切都建立在一个拥有资源、权利和获得大量潜在哨兵的途径的大型组织上。

军方？CIA？或者某个外国势力？

Jim咬着下唇，认为手上的线索不足以继续推断下去。他不能冒着致命的危险只是坐在这里提出各种问题，靠猜测来得出答案。

他需要帮助。

秘密帮助。

Jim看了一眼手表，伸手拿起桌上的电话。拨完号码，他不耐烦地等待着电话被接听——随后迅速挂掉电话。如果电话被监听了怎么办？他觉得如果被监听，自己一定能够发现，他能听到电话里那种细微的声音，但他不想冒这个险。自从Simon把他从事故现场带回家之后，他的感官就变得很古怪，时灵时不灵，突然灵敏异常随后又干脆消失。况且，整个公寓很有可能已经被音响设备监听了，根本不需要管道上的水龙头那样粗糙的东西。Jim的呼吸猛然顿住，试图回想他第一次读加密信息时说过的话。如果窗口处有一个定向麦克风，那他已经透露太多信息了。他必须要更加小心。

他迅速关闭文件，关掉电脑，随后走出Blair的旧房间，抓起他的夹克和钥匙。一进入卡车，他就开着车漫无目的地四处乱跑，观察是否有人跟踪，但没有看到有人跟在后面。很满意自己没有被发现，他在不远处的电话亭旁停了下来。

投下一枚硬币，他拨通了号码。一边小心地观察周围的环境，一边等待着对方接电话。“Jack？Jim Ellison。我需要和你见面。马上，如果可能的话。”

_“这是关于——”_

“是的。”他打断对方，故意把话说得模糊不清，“我刚发现事情并不像看起来的那样。”

_“很好，我对现在这种情况很不满意，过来吧。”_

“二十分钟后到。”

直到他开车去Kelso的公寓时，Jim才意识到他正在加速进行一场即将披露更多个人信息的讨论，而他显然还没做好准备，除了对Simon和他们的上级，还有Blair自己。他能侥幸将Blair被带走的原因隐瞒下来吗？他的手指扣紧了方向盘，除去对自己无法面对这种恐惧的担心以及Blair为了他所付出的代价而感到的焦虑，他对揭露自己是个自然造就的怪物的本能反应并没有变，一点儿都没有。

“我猜是时候了，Chief，是时候揭晓谜底了。”他试图低调，但他不能因为向Kelso隐藏关键信息而牺牲找到Blair的机会。Blair的安全和自由 _是他的_ 首要任务，上帝知道，而不是Blair的。

那些该死的混蛋，他真想用双手把他们撕成碎片！他的愤怒和沮丧，还有他对Blair对他的信任没有足够到告诉他到底发生了什么的痛苦的遗憾，搅在一起变成一股汹涌的漩涡，几乎要让他窒息而死。他不能忍受Blair可能会永远离开他。老天，Blair怎么会不明白他的感受？他有多需要……想要……

他的感官毫无预兆地失控了。落日晃瞎了他的眼睛，周围的交通噪音也变得震耳欲聋。他的胃在恶臭浓稠的废气中翻搅反抗，而他的手变得像木头一样麻木。他恶毒地咒骂着，把车开到路边，踩下刹车。

“别是现在，该死！”他怒不可遏，无奈的泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，“老天，Sandburg，我必须控制好这个！”

他喘着气，挣扎着控制自己狂暴的情绪，一拳砸在方向盘上，他垂下头，紧紧地抱住双臂。他承担不起这些感情。但它们只是一股脑地涌了上来，他得把它们推开，丢到一边，放到收藏架上锁起来，随便什么。但是，该死的，他们带走了Blair。而他就这么跟他们走了！甚至连反抗都没有。他不信任他。如果他永远都找不到他怎么办？他现在在哪？如果他确实反抗过又怎么办？他受伤了吗？上帝啊，如果那些哨兵和Alex一样怎么办！

_放松，伙计，别紧张。深呼吸……慢慢地深呼吸。就是这样。你知道该怎么做，Jim。拜托，别挣扎反抗。放松……放松身体然后专注呼吸。是的，没错，就是这样。现在，找到你的调度盘，一个一个地把它们调回正常水平……_

Blair的声音从脑海中消失了，他精疲力尽地陷入座椅。他的情绪仍然处在爆发的边缘，太近了。恐惧仍然在他的身体里颤抖，与他的愤怒发出共鸣。他必须控制住它们，没有时间让他发疯了。他瞥了一眼手表，看了看前后的路，重新回到去见Kelso的路上。他可以的，他能够让自己保持理智，他不得不做到。

 

## Chapter 1-25

等到他们坐到前特工隔音无窗的办公室里，Jim才感到自己真正做了些能够帮助他的伴侣的事，因此而稍稍放松了些。他迫切地俯身对前特工说：“Jack，我刚刚发现Blair还活着。那场‘事故’是由不明身份的人伪造的，他们，呃，他们想让他在他们建立的秘密学校里任教。”

“Jim，抱歉，但那听起来太牵强了。”Kelso质疑道，“Blair很优秀，甚至可以说是才华横溢，但他只是众多博士生中的一个。为什么会有人这么大费周章地来胁迫他？尤其是在几个月前，他承认自己的论文造假之后？”

除非别无选择，Jim仍然不愿意把整件事和盘托出，他撇开目光，回答道：“我只知道那些人不相信他在那场新闻发布会上所说的话，想让他去训练哨兵。他们以Blair的母亲和我的生命作为威胁，逼迫他合作。”

Jack Kelso若有所思地皱起眉头：“他们为什么不相信那场新闻发布会？那具有相当的说服力——而且只要去查证就会知道Blair因欺骗行为被扔出了研究生院，失去了教职工作。”

Jim皱着脸叹了口气。好吧，就是这样。他不得不咬紧牙关。Blair是排在第一位的。“我想这件事Brackett也有份。”他愤怒地咆哮着，把怒火全部撒在那个流氓特工的身上。他将自己与事实隔离开来，语调平静而冷淡地解释道，“Brackett知道Blair关于哨兵的理论是正确的。而且他知道‘向导’才是帮助哨兵控制和利用增强的感官的关键。”他不安地动了动，继续说道，“哨兵只是这些能力的使用者，并不知道其中原理。而向导对这些十分了解，是哨兵的后援，因为哨兵会……会发生感官蔽障——就是精神迷失——在他把注意力过于集中在某一种感官上而排斥其他感官的时候。Sandburg……Sandburg可能是世界上唯一一个有资格训练哨兵的人。”

“我明白了。”Jack喃喃地说道，他目光敏锐地注视着Jim，“所以……那份论文中Blair所宣称的虚构的内容是真的，是他不想让全世界知道的真相。根据你所提供的信息的私人性和详细程度，我不得不猜测Blair就是一名哨兵的向导，而那场新闻发布会只是一个障眼法——保护你的障眼法。”

Jim叹了口气，觉得此刻的自己暴露无遗。他勉强地点了点头。他没有办法绕过这个问题，如果他想获得Jack的帮助，就不能在事情的真相这一块玩儿什么愚蠢的把戏。“是的。”

“不能说我有多惊讶。”Kelso笑着说，他的信念刚刚被证实是正确的，“我从来都不相信那场新闻发布会。我看不到Blair拿那种事做噱头的必要性。他怎么可能那么做？以他的天赋和才华，根本就不需要用诡计来获得博士学位。”投给Jim一个若有所思的眼神，Kelso抓了抓脸，“而且在你今天在悼念会上的发言之后，很明显——”

“是啊，没错，出于无私，Sandburg做了他认为他必须做的事情。”Jim打断了他的话，无论是提到新闻发布会还是悼念会，都让他感到非常不舒服，“都是为了弥补专题论文的泄露惹出的乱摊子，却让那些混蛋抓住了威胁他乖乖就范的把柄。他从来都没有什么自我保护意识。”

“以保护一个自己该为其负责并且十分关心的人为出发点，所获的力量是超乎想象的。有时候，自我保护并不是第一优先考虑因素，你知道的。”Jack温和地说。

Jim愤怒地收紧下巴，死死地攥紧拳头妄图抵御他所感到的沮丧和无助。他当然知道！处在保护的 _位置_ 的人应该是他。他才是哨兵，是战士。而Blair为了保护他所付出的东西太多了，他不喜欢这样，一点儿都不。事情根本不应该这样，感官有问题的是他。见鬼，如果他当初就对此供认不讳，Blair现在就不会身处危险之中了。没有秘密，也不会给别人留下把柄——一切都可能是光明正大的，响应政府的号召为其训练哨兵。

但他承担不起让自己深陷罪恶和悔恨的泥沼的后果。他必须集中精力，否则就无法帮助他的伴侣。“听着，我们现在能把重点转回找到Blair上吗？”Jim厉声说道，“我不能在不引起别人注意的情况下四处闲逛，我想也许你能找到我获得不了的信息，像是他们可能在哪里设立训练哨兵的学校之类的。即使是在保密的情况下，除了甄选候选人还要设立一个机构——总会有人注意到什么的。”

“当然。”Jack平静地同意道，目光却犀利而又坚定，“你在考虑国内的机构，是吗？军方、中情局，而不是一些外国势力。”

“没错。”Jim承认道，抬起一只手撸了一把头发，试图让自己放松下来，“Blair认出了某个作为威胁被带去公寓的‘刺客’，我想应该是Brackett。能在不惹任何麻烦的情况下把他带出监狱事后再丢回去，表明这是一个彻头彻尾的本土行动。”

“而且这个人必须要有一定的影响力，能够突然出现在Blair面前，继而在最大限度地保证Blair的安全的情况下把他带走。”Kelso思索道。

“这个猜测是建立在Brackett仍然身处狱中的假设上的，对于这一点，你能确定吗？”

Jack摇了摇头：“不能，但我想如果他再一次逃出来，我肯定会听到些风声的。”

“好吧，我想这是首先要查证的事情之一。Jack，Blair在留言中强调无论是谁在幕后操纵，这个人有着很大的权力。”Jim摇着头说，愤怒和担心再次分散了他的注意力，“这混蛋吓到Sanburg了，把他吓得不轻。而Blair不是那种容易感到害怕的人。”

“以所爱之人作为威胁通常十分有效。”当Jim瞪向Jack时，他的脸上只有关切和同情，所以他只能脸色阴沉地点了点头。Jack接着说道，“那么现在，我们需要小心行事。这意味着想要挖到有用的信息可能得用上几天的时间，但我会坚持找下去。你觉得自己被监视了吗？”

“有可能，但我不确定。”Jim嘟囔道，“当你查到什么的时候我们怎么联系？”

“我们是不是能找一个比较不会引起别人的注意的人？有谁能在不引人注目的情况下和你接触？”

“我的上司，Simon Banks。他是我们很好的朋友，而且是唯一一个知道我的感官不同寻常的人……直到两个月之前。”

“如果Banks是唯一一个知道内情的人，Brackett又怎么会知道这件事？”

“四年前，由于我的工作的原因，Blair和我还没有开始这个研究方案。”Jim疲惫地解释道，“Brackett看过我从秘鲁回来后做的述职报告，他也读过Sandburg早期写的一些假设哨兵存在的论文。Brackett把这两件事和我们两个人结合到一起弄明白了这是怎么一回事，之后找上了门，强迫我们帮他偷原型机。他，呃，他自己做了很多研究，可能比当时的Blair或我更加了解向导这个角色。”

“唔。”Jack咕哝了一声，沮丧地摇了摇头，“Brackett很出色，这毫无疑问。可惜他只遵从自己的游戏规则，以此来为自己获利。”

没有心情赞扬Brackett的才能，Jim从桌子上拿起一支笔和一张纸。他写下Simon的号码——办公室、手机和家里——随后把它交给Jack。“一找到线索就马上打电话，无论是白天还是晚上。”他唐突地命令道。

Jack点了点头，把那张纸塞进开襟羊毛衫的口袋里。抬头看着Jim，他安慰地说：“还有时间，Jim。他们需要Blair，所以他目前没有危险，而且只要我们不惊动他们，你和他的母亲也就相对安全。我知道这很难，但你得尽量保持耐心。”他顿了一下，随即以警示的口吻补充道，“记住——到目前为止，所有人都相信Blair已经死了。如果有人怀疑你对此怀有不同的想法，那么游戏就结束了。”

“我知道。”他不耐烦地粗声反驳道。转眼看到Jack只是静静地盯着自己，Jim正了正身子，有意识地放松姿态。他揉揉嘴，勉强地点了点头，“你是对的，我太紧张了。”

Jack转动轮椅靠过来，伸手抓住Jim的手臂。“我明白。”他严肃地说道，“你希望他安然无恙地回来。但这取决于事情发展到何种地步和涉及到谁，这可能不是一件容易的事。”

“无论他在哪，我都不会让他被埋在那里！”Jim怒声说道，“无论如何我都要把他救出来。”

“我知道，好吗？”Jack厉声回道，“但我们要面对的可能是国家安全条例，你知道这意味着什么，对吧？”

Jim的喉咙瞬间绷紧。“是的。”他说，“我知道。一旦暴露，为了及时止损，整个计划就将被埋没。”他深深地吸了一口气，短而急促地点了下头。他之所以来找Jack，是因为他知道自己需要他的帮助。Kelso是他找到Blair的最佳机会。Jack是对的。Blair目前没有面临迫在眉睫的危险，但如果Jim不小心，这一状况就会发生改变。他举起双手说道，“好吧，我知道了，我们按你的规矩来。耐心，是吗？保持低调。扮演痛失搭档的可怜人，继续该干嘛干嘛。”

“我这边也是。”Jack赞许地牵出一抹微笑，“你很擅长暗中行动。你会发现这就像骑自行车，一旦学会就永远不会忘记。”

Jim拍了拍Kelso的肩膀，转身朝门走去。“谢谢你，Jack。我会让Simon跟上进度，我们等着你的电话。”走到门口，他停了下来，最终还是没能忍住回头说道，“尽量快一点儿，好吗？”

“我保证。”

Jim审视地看着他，被男人眼中的真诚和同情深深地打动。Jack关心Blair，而且毫无疑问，他会尽最大的努力来帮助他。“对我来说这就够了。”他感激道，声音低沉而嘶哑，随即转身离开。

 

## Chapter 1-26

Jim敲了敲门，一边等Simon来开门，视线一边扫过整个街道。

“Jim！嘿，快进来。”他的朋友惊讶地叫到，把门拉得更开。当他跨过门槛时，Simon小心翼翼地问道，“你还好吗？我刚才打过电话，你没接，这让我有点儿担心。”

Jim别扭地点了点头，舒展开自己的感观。“Darryl回到他妈妈那里去了？”他问道，只是想在他的感官还不稳定的情况下确认一下。

“是的，我把Naomi送到机场之后回去接的他，把他送到Joan那里了。”Simon一边走向厨房，一边回答道，“要咖啡吗？也许啤酒更合适——或者你想要更烈一点儿的？”

“不，不用，谢谢。”当Simon示意他在桌边坐下，他脱口而出，“Simon……Blair还活着。”

“什么？”Simon瞬间屏住呼吸，震惊地瞪大了眼睛……随后又以同样的速度眯起眼来，“Jim，我觉得你还是坐下来比较好。”

“不，不是，我没有失去理智，而且这不是拒绝接受事实的问题。Sandburg在他的电脑上给我留了一个加密文件，他给我留下了线索。”直接忽略细节，他继续说道，“这很复杂，但……关键是有人强迫他离开，为了不让我们察觉而伪造了他死亡的假象。”

“为什么？”

“为了训练哨兵们。”

“哨兵们。”Simon重复了一声，随即坐下要求道，“也许你最好从头开始解释，谁带走了他？”

“我现在还不知道，但我有几个想法。”Jim坐到对面的椅子上，尽可能简洁地概括了情况。

“所以我们现在得继续假装他已经死了，等着Kelso找到有用的信息。”等Jim解释完Simon说道，为刚刚得知的信息皱起眉头，“直截了当地说，你认为Brackett和其他的什么人以出卖你以及你和Naomi的生命为威胁逼迫Blair合作，而且直到他给你写下留言为止，Blair也只知道这可能是一种穷尽一生的奴役。”

“对，差不多就是这样。”Jim不高兴地同意道，“他在消失的前一天晚上写的留言。”

Simon点了点头，撇开目光。“Jim……”他犹豫了一下，然后接着说，“你有想过当那辆车摔下悬崖时，Blair就坐在那里吗？”

“不，我说过了，他们伪造了他死亡的假象，这样我们就不会去找他了。”

“是的，我听到了。但从你的话来看，Blair当时进退两难。如果……如果他认为只要他死了就没有什么能威胁到你和他的妈妈了呢？如果他觉得长痛不如短痛，直接死掉比训练那些潜在哨兵去做谁知道什么鬼任务要好呢？他可能会觉得一切都会得到解决，只要他……他……”

“不可能！”Jim大叫着，跌跌撞撞地站起来，随后开始在厨房里来回踱步，“不，他不会那么做的。Blair不可能会自杀。”

“听着，我并不是想打破你的希望——”

“我现在告诉你，他还 _活着_ 。”

“你不知道到底是不是这样，你不能确定。”Simon劝道，“想想吧，你能想象Blair会去参与那种可能违反道德的事吗——如果那些哨兵是被训练成刺客怎么办？他能让自己帮助他们吗？没错，为了保护你和Naomi，他可能最初会同意……但他能一直那样生活下去吗？处在自己良心沉重的谴责之下？Jim，我们必须得把这点纳入考量。从悬崖上跌下去似乎是走出绝望的唯一出路。”

Jim转过身去，双手死死地按在柜台上，极力遏制自己因为Simon暗示Blair可能真的死了，暗示他会 _选择_ 自杀而给他一拳的冲动。 “我知道他还活着。”他坚定地说，凭着与希望毫无关系的直觉。

“你怎么知道？”

“Simon，你想想。那有个目击者，对吧？所以如果那真的是一场意外，那他就没有自杀。但这不是重点，重点是我 _知道_ 他没死。因为……因为我听到他了，我听到了他的声音。”他略带惊讶地说道。他怎么把这件事忘了，转向Simon，他继续说，“那天早上从你车上下来的时候，我听到他了——但我……我以为自己听错了。该死！也许那时我就能阻止这一切！”

Simon坐了回去：“所以这就是原因。我那时看到你在街上四处乱转，还在奇怪你在找什么。但很明显，你没有看到他。”

“对，但我那时犹豫了一会儿，以为自己还听到了他的心跳声。”为没有相信自己的感觉而感到恼怒，他皱起眉头，回忆起那时模糊的记忆，“有陌生的人在街上跑过，汽车全停在路边，而且里面都没有人，除了……除了唯一的一辆。”他抬起头，目光敏锐地注视着Simon，“那家伙穿着制服，我想，应该是空军制服。”

两步穿过房间，他从墙上抓起电话。“Jack。”他简洁地说，“我刚想起来，在我以为Blair去世了的那天，当我回到家时，我想我听到了他的声音。但当我环顾四周时没有看到他，还以为自己快要疯了。但……但是在停在路边的一辆车里坐着一个穿着蓝色制服的家伙。是的，空军制服。我那时也是这么想的，但我并没有在意。嗯，好的。我现在在Simon家，所以他已经知道实情了。好的，谢谢。”

他挂上电话，转而注意到Simon仍然有些不信地看着他。“你还不明白吗？一切都说得通了。军方在某种程度上也涉入其中——那应该就是他们寻找潜在哨兵的地方。在我听到Blair的声音的同时看到一名军官坐在那里，这太巧合了。他很可能是为了看看我对Blair的死的反应才坐在那里的，为了确保我不知道这是一个骗局。”

Simon谨慎地说道：“好吧，我们会弄明白的。但是，Jim……我大概理解Blair对你来说意味着什么和他的死对你的打击有多大——无论是在那几天还是在几个月之前的喷泉那里。如果事实证明你错了，他确实已经不在了，我很担心这将会对你造成什么样的影响。”

Jim闻言对上他的视线，随即下垂了一点儿，移开视线：“我不会有比周一早上更糟糕的感觉了，Simon。”他静静地说道，一想到Simon可能是对的，痛苦和挫败感便涌了上来。但他不能让自己相信Simon的假设，甚至连想都不敢想，“那里没有尸体，而且我 _确实_ 听到了他的声音。他还活着，而我必须找到他。”

Simon点点头，叹了口气：“行，好吧，我相信你，在那场坠落之后他还活着。而这，顺便说一下，给了我们一个全新的视角去审视那个没看到什么有用信息的目击者。如果Blair没死，没有从悬崖上摔下去——那么那个所谓的目击者到底他妈的在说什么？”

“你说得没错，我必须——”

“不， _你_ 必须继续表现出相信Blair已经死了的样子。”Simon命令道，“我去把文件翻出来，暗中做一些调查。”随后，一抹微笑渐渐显现，他的呼吸听起来更像是呜咽，“真他妈见鬼。”他努力稳住呼吸抬头看着Jim，“Blair还活着。”他抿紧双唇摇了摇头，匆忙地擦过双眼。

“是啊，我知道。”被朋友的情绪所触动，感激的情绪一股脑地涌了上来，Jim笨拙地看着Simon，很高兴自己不是房间里唯一一个渴望抓住希望的人，“看来我们得改叫他Miracle Max①了。”

Simon擦着眼睛哼笑一声。“只有 _部分_ 死亡，没有 _完全_ 死去。”他窃笑着，模仿Billy Crystal唱道。

Jim笑了起来，随即渐渐演变成停不下来的大笑。他跌跌撞撞地走到椅子旁跌坐下来，抹去从眼角溢出的泪水。他感到非常的宽慰和高兴，简直欣喜若狂。Blair没死，他还活着。他们会找到他，把他带回家。

当他们的情绪终于缓和下来，Simon起身给两人倒了一杯。“为了Blair。”他说，碰了下Jim的杯子，“你知道，这可能不是那么容易……假装那档子事。别让其他人参与进来。”

“是啊，没错。我希望我们能寻求他们的帮助，但我们不能冒这个险，我们不知道谁正潜伏在暗中观察。”Jim遗憾地答道，抿了一口酒，随即把杯子放回桌上，“我厌倦这些秘密了，Simon。我想……我想等这一切都结束，我们三个应该坐下来好好想想，找个其他的方法。一定有比让Blair保持沉默更好的办法。”

“也许你是对的。”Simon同意道，却给Jim投去一个高深莫测的眼神，“但有些秘密是值得被保护的，以后我们有得是时间解决这件事。”将手肘拄在桌子上，他倾身向前，继续说道，“如果你的猜想没错，这确实是障眼法，一旦我们找到他，我们将要面对的是军方甚至是政府，他们可能会想要他回去。”

“我不知道。”Jim说道，“没有人比我更清楚指挥岗位上不都是好人，但我还是不敢相信这是一个获得批准的军事或政府行动。我觉得应该是有人以为自己自己找到了一个很好的新策略，而且有足够的权力和自主权来解决这个问题。但不管他是谁，他的所作所为都是非法的。一旦他知道自己的诡计暴露，而且我愿意再在旁边推上一把——完全公开，而不是助纣为虐，让他继续使用秘密的力量——他很可能为了不去坐牢而掩盖一切。”

Simon靠回椅背，冷冷地说道：“时间是一切的关键。如果‘控制者’发现我们在针对他，而且他足够冷酷无情，他就会关闭训练中心，把Blair一同埋葬在那里——然后否认一切。但真正让我感到担心的是Brackett，他就像这项行动中的大炮，我们对他的唯一了解就是这个人为达目的不择手段。”

“你觉得他被放出来了吗？”

“我不知道，Jack会去调查确认，但Brackett一定是这其中的纽带，一定是他告诉那个人Blair才是值得带走的人。只有一个说法能说得通，那就是他企图以此和对方做交易，条件中必然包括放他出狱。但是……Blair的留言中强调‘刺客’是一个长期存在的威胁。”Jim抬头看向Simon，问道，“如果是你在背后主导一切，而Brackett是你确保对方服从的王牌，你会放他走吗？”

Simon摇了摇头：“不，我不会，我不相信他会随叫随到。他会消失得比风中的烟雾还快。”

“没错，我也是这么想的。所以，如果他以为将Blair扔进狼窝就能为自己换取自由，最后却落得一场空，他一定会被激怒。但这提高了赌注，意味着他可能仍然被拴着。只要我们露出马脚，他自由的代价就会是疯狂的屠杀，到那时……”

Simon鼓起脸长出了一口气：“我想我们最好不要露出马脚。”

“以防万一，我得确定Naomi现在是否安全。”

“你要把Blair的事告诉她吗？”

“不，我不能确保证她不会大声欢呼。”

“那你打算如何让她躲在他们的视线之外？”

Jim轻哼了一声：“饶了我吧，我还在适应Houdini②还活着这个消息，还要与那个人的母亲保持联系，这简直让我头大。”他抿了一口威士忌，重重地叹了一口气，“幸运的是，她已经在去西藏或是其他偏远的地方的半路上了，我永远也找不到她。”

Simon看了眼挂在墙上的钟：“你有她的电话号码吗？也许你应该马上就打给她。”

“我把它留在家里了。”他一边说一边站起身，将剩余的威士忌倒回去，把杯子放回桌上，“一旦Jack发现了什么，他就会马上打给你。而在那之前……”Jim叹着气转身离开，“我猜这是一场等待的游戏。”

**

Jim一到家就打给了Naomi。“嘿。”他说道，“我只是想确认你是否已经到家了。”

 _“谢谢你，Jim，我很好。”_ 她说道，听起来很疲惫， _“你怎么样？”_

“哦，嗯，你知道的。”他喃喃地说，视线漫无目的地扫过公寓，“这样的寂静让人很难忍受。”他吸了一口气，继续说道，“听着，Naomi，我……呃，我想Blair应该会想要我们保持联系，你觉得呢？他会想要我，要我确认你是不是一切都好。所以，呃，你能不能定期给我打个电话？让我知道你什么时候准备去旅行，还有去哪。”

 _“你真贴心，Jim，但你不用为我担心。”_ 她反对道。

“不，拜托，我想和你保持联络。我……这对我很重要，Naomi。”

 _“好吧。”_ 她同意道， _“也许你是对的。也许这能让这段时间变得容易一些，让我们感到不那么孤单。”_ 她的嗓音紧绷而颤抖， _“我想念他，我想念知道他还活着时的感觉。”_

他的喉咙慢慢绷紧，闭着眼睛垂下了头，恨自己不得不把她留在悲伤的泥沼里。“我知道。”他抹了把嘴，说道，“他会想要你记住那些美好的东西，而不是……不是最后的那几天。他不会希望你不快乐。”

她抽了抽鼻子，哽咽着笑了起来。 _“你说得对。”_ 她承认道， _“你是这么的了解他。”_ 她叹了口气， _“他也不会希望你不开心的，Jim。我想我们都必须让痛苦逐渐淡去，谨记他的灵魂仍然坚强而闪耀。”_ 说到这里她犹豫了一下，继而语气转为坚定， _“我能肯定他就在你身边。如果他能，他肯定会想办法联系你的。他是那么的爱你。”_

“他的灵魂爱着我们两个。”他只能这么安慰她，因为他不能强迫自己使用过去式，“你需要好好休息。过几天我再打给你，好吗？”

_“好的。谢谢你，Jim。我……我很感激你想要和我保持联系。晚安。”_

“晚安，Naomi。”

挂断电话之前，他听到她哽咽地呢喃着Blair的名字。他闭上眼睛，努力遏制在身体里疯狂翻涌的怒火。他恨Blair让他们承受这些，恨Blair没有信任他到向他吐露真相，恨他不给他提供帮助的机会，欺骗他，使他相信他们会一直……

还有对他自己的愤怒，他恨自己没能成为Blair可以放心依靠的那个人。他本该知道有什么不对劲儿，本该意识到他们需要谈论那些过长的沉默，那些给人生重新定向的话，还有他偶然捕捉到的那些犹如被追捕者逼入墙角的悲伤表情。Jim的脑海中浮现混乱的记忆，Blair在写那些藏有密码的情书时总是会若有所思地盯着他看，而那时他却在为自己的便条苦苦挣扎。现在Jim明白Blair眼中忧郁的阴影从何而来了，而他的伴侣独自承受的悲伤和痛苦像利刃一般让他的心四分五裂。

“该死，Chief，我讨厌这样。”他哽咽着，顺着墙壁滑坐到地上，双臂撑在膝盖上，用掌根按住双眼。他讨厌这种无助的感觉，恨自己只能无能为力地等待着Jack的调查结果。此时，他终于记起有人可能在监听，紧紧地抿起了唇。 _你本可以告诉我的。_ 他想到，胸口仍然传来一阵阵的刺痛。 _你应该告诉我的。_

 

\------

① Miracle Max 电影《公主新娘》中的角色，由演员Billy Crystal扮演。

② Houdini 此处应指享誉国际的逃脱艺术家Harry Houdini。

 

## Chapter 1-27

暗色、较新型号的轿车引领着军用大巴驶进大厅前面的环形区域。Blair一直在阳台上等待，直到车停下来才沿着台阶走到碎石车道旁。

Maybourne下了车，微笑着挥手展示从大巴下来的男男女女，高兴地说道：“我为你带来了第一支队伍。”

Blair点了点头，却无视了他的兴奋。他静静地等待着，直到新来的二十个穿着不同军装的士兵扛着肩上的背包，以稍息的姿势、目不斜视地站成了两排。

“早上好。”他说道，“我是Blair Sandburg，将与你们一起度过接下来的几个星期。”有几个人朝他瞥了几眼，随后又转眼看向虚空，脸上也没有任何表情。但是，尽管他们的军事纪律无可挑剔，他们看起来还是很疲倦和沮丧。他叹了口气，举起双手，说道，“这里不是军事机构。当你们在这里时，我希望你们能让自己感到舒适——而且，我希望你们能畅所欲言，甚至质疑我所说的任何话。”

Maybourne扮了个鬼脸：“Sandburg是一个平民，但却是这里的专家。你们须将关注放在他的身上，他将成为你们的向导。”

“不，不是向导。”Blair语气坚定地打断他的话，“我会成为你们的老师。现在最重要的就是让你们知道发生在你们身上的情况是自然而且正常的——这 **不是** 某种因为逃避责任、胆小或害怕继续服役而产生的心理上的逃避机制。”他看到一些人的视线迅速扫过他和Maybourne，明显感觉到了他们之间紧张的气氛。他继续说道，“大厅后面有二十间木屋。去把自己的东西放好然后回到这里，到大厅外的会议室，半小时后集合。”

在寂静无声中，他们转过身，绕着大厅慢跑离开。

“为什么你说自己不是他们的向导？”Maybourne问道。

“因为我不是。”Blair简短地答道，“听着，我能帮他们更好地理解其中的原理并且帮他们学会稍稍控制他们的感官，但我不会和他们一起行动。你得给他们每个人找个与之匹配的人，来做他们所需要的后援工作。”

“你之前根本就没提过这个。”Maybourne略显恼火，“为什么你不能，呃，完成他们的感官校准，然后就万事大吉？”

“因为那样根本就行不通。”Blair反驳道，“他们每个人都需要一个搭档，需要一个人做他们的后援，当他们的感官陷入混乱时帮助他们集中精神。”Blair皱起眉头，望向别处。他是不会告诉这个混蛋会引起感官蔽障的因素以及这些人会因感官超载而有丧失能力的危险的。他绝不会把操控这些人的能力交给这个卑鄙的小人。

“这些‘向导’怎么知道自己该怎么做？”Maybourne恼怒地问道。

“我会写一份指导方针，你可以在下周末把他们带来参加培训。”Blair淡淡地说道，转身走向楼梯，“要找那些冷静、富有同情心的人。医护人员，也许，最好是上过战场，他们应该已经习惯了危险的处境。从与这些人相同的机构分支里找合适的人选，这样以后的相处就不成问题了。”

Maybourne转了转眼珠，跟着Blair走入大厅。“等等。”他叫道，“还有事儿还没完。”当Blair冷冷地看过来时，他冷笑道，“我想你应该会对自己的追悼会感兴趣。参加的人可真多——而且所有人看起来都悲痛得不行，尤其是你的‘哨兵’，说是甚至不敢相信你已经死了。他说了一些关于你的美好时光，说你有多勇敢，多富有同情心，还说他对你的爱超越生死。这可真感人啊。”

Blair转过脸去，闭上双眼努力控制自己的情绪。老天，他身上的每个细胞都在叫嚣着厌恶这个人。“行了，你想说的话已经说完了。”紧咬的牙关几乎将牙齿磨碎，Blair随即抬头直视着他，“你现在可以走了。”

“咳，嗯哼。”Maybourne提出异议，“我今天要待在这里，听听你要说些什么。”

“不行。”Blair冷冷地拒绝道，“无论是我对他们说的话，还是他们对我说的，都是严格保密的。我会帮助这些人，但你绝不能旁听。你让我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，Maybourne。你待在这里让我觉得恶心。我不会在你面前像个训练有素的猴子那样表演——我也不会让他们成为那样的角色。所以马上离开，如果有什么需要，我会让你知道的。”

Maybourne挠了挠脸，笑了起来：“嗯，你说得够明白了。好吧好吧，只要你到时能交货，我想我会满意的。下周我会把‘向导们’送过来——这里肯定有足够的房间来容纳他们。”

Blair点了点头，转身离开。他走入会议室，砰的一声关上了门，直到听到汽车引擎的声音渐渐远去才真正地放松下来。

**

Josh Makins队长皱着眉忍受着持续的头痛，一边整理自己的装备，一边思索着刚才无意中听到的对话。毫无疑问，那名恶劣的上校和这个Sandburg之间的关系很糟——而且那家伙听起来似乎是被迫参与到这个项目中的，事情好像不太对劲儿。但Sandburg是一个不能被随意命令的平民，如果他不想来，又怎么会站在这里？Makins耸了耸肩，觉得自己一定是在对话中错过了什么或者理解有误，反正这也不关他的事。

但他不禁好奇，哨兵和向导之间到底是怎么一回事？这又和他以及其他和他一样被命令到这里来的人有什么关系？

不管上校和Sandburg之间发生了什么，那个平民听起来似乎知道自己在谈论什么，语气自信，没有丝毫的废话。

几个星期以来，Josh第一次感到一直搅和在肚子里的焦虑有所放松。也许，他自言自语地说，他最终不必疯掉。也许除了创伤后应激障碍，对于他的身体背叛他的奇怪方式真的存在其他解释。

**

在隔壁的木屋里，Carrie Shaw中士摆弄着床头柜上一个奇怪的装置，当风在树林里雷鸣般的呼啸声和尖利的鸟鸣声瞬间消失时，她明显地松了口气。痛苦的消失是那么的突然且出乎意料，以至于泪水模糊了她的双眼。她轻轻颤抖着，跌入一把扶手椅中。紧握着双拳，她努力克制自己想要刮擦皮肤上那使他不得安宁瘙痒的欲望。她深深地吸了一口气，近乎绝望地希望这个Sandburg能有那些医生不能给出的答案。

她咬紧牙关，想到了行李袋里的左轮手枪。她再也不能忍受这些生理上的疯狂折磨了，再也不能。

她的目光落到那台神奇的小机器上，这台机器让她从那一直不断地敲打着她的神经的噪音中得到了喘息的时间。如果这个Sandburg还有其他类似的技巧，那么，也许她还能够拥有正常生活的机会。

**

Marcus Green中尉在狭窄的小屋里来回踱步，就像一只被关在笼子里的老虎。至少，他的周围是干净的松树和泥土的气味，而不是令人窒息的废气和垃圾……不，他可不想因为想到那些气味而让自己的恶心感再次飙升。他很饿，但即使是想到那些食物难吃的味道也让他感到恶心。但他必须得吃东西，而且是尽快，因为他的身体正一天比一天虚弱。他吸了口气，想要吸入更多的森林的气息，于是从他的小木屋里走了出来，站在附近的树下，深深地吸了一口气。

他转过身，看向不远处的建筑，想知道为什么Sandburg的声音在与Maybourne简单的对话中满含压抑的怒气。Marcus知道Sandburg是谁——或者至少知道这是一个在两个月前的新闻发布会上声称自己是骗子的人。所有关于这些的新闻片段对他来说都没有什么意义——到底什么是哨兵，谁在乎呢？但是透过传递信息的装置，他听到了Sandburg如雷鸣般的心跳声，也清晰地看到那个男人眼中闪烁的泪光，在闪光灯下映出一闪而过的彩虹——这让他感到不安，这几秒的画面就这么永远地留在了他的记忆里。

那家伙会是个骗子，就像他所声称的那样吗？到底什么才是真的？医生说他只是在编造各种奇怪的症状以避免继续服役，暗示他在害怕——像个懦夫一样——但他知道那不是真的。他是害怕没错，但不是怕他的工作，而是对自己的身体状况感到恐惧。他不明白到底发生了什么，更糟的是，他不知道如何控制它。

带着近乎病态的恐惧，他想知道自己是否正在失去理智，就像他的一个叔叔多年前那样。上帝保佑，他不想成为一个疯子，被锁在一个阴暗、没有窗户的房间里。也许，只是也许，这个Sandburg会有一些答案。

他看了看表，觉得时间差不多了，准备前往会议室。他渴望得到答案，于是走步变成了慢跑。在他的身后，开门关门，继而是其他脚步踩在碎石上发出的嘎吱嘎吱的声音，沿着通往主屋的小路匆忙前行。

**

Ansel Adams中尉可不想去那。这整件事情都显得怪里怪气的，而且他根本不怎么关心什么秘密行动。虽然心怀不满，但他还是跟着其他人走向会议室。拿人钱财，与人消灾，就是这么回事。

 

## Chapter 1-28

Maybourne离开之后，Blair打开门等待着士兵们。他站在椭圆形高抛光深色木质的大会议桌尽头，随着他们的进入一一观察，挥手示意他们就座。十七名男性和三名女性，除去些微的憔悴看起来都很健康，身上仍然穿着各种蓝色、绿色和颜色偏深的卡其色色调的制服。他看到一些人脸上带着由怒气引发的疹子，所有人脸上沉重的眼袋和黑眼圈都显示出他们都在忍受着令人难以想象的头痛。

尽管他是被迫来到这里的，他依然同情他们，也无法抑制心中涌上的一股令人惊讶的兴奋。所有的这些年轻的男女都可能是哨兵！深吸一口气，他告诉自己镇定下来，不要让他那天生的敬畏和热情压倒他想要展现的平静。他可不想被这些体格健壮的陆军、海军、海军陆战、游骑兵和空军士兵甩到墙上，就像Jim在他们第一次见面时所做的那样。

想到Jim，突然闪现的痛苦如利刃一般刺穿他的心脏，混合着渴望、怀念与伤感的微笑爬上他的嘴角。

直到他们都坐了下来注视着他，他开口说道：“感谢你们的准时，今天上午我们有很多工作要做。首先，介于我对你们渴望得到答案的理解，我会向你们提供一些我认为可能发生在你们身上的事的背景信息。然后，我们将进行一个简单的练习，这对现在的你们来说可能有点儿疯狂，不过我希望它能让你们的感官得到一些解脱。接下来是午餐，之后我们可以做交换姓名、增进了解之类的事情，再然后，我将对你们进行一对一的交流辅导。”

提到感官，一些士兵迅速感兴趣地挑起了眉，还有一些人脸上探究的色彩变得更加浓厚。

“那么好吧。”他接着说，“我的理解是，你们之所以被选中参加这个项目，是因为你们的感官最近得到了大幅度的提升。让我们先来看看都有谁得到了哪方面的提升。有多少人的视力出现了问题？例如你本不可能看到的东西离你特别近，或者特别大以至于各种细节让你觉得震惊——就像某人皮肤上的毛孔看起来像月球上的环形山一样，或者光线亮到让你的眼睛流泪发疼。”

短暂的犹豫过后，每个人都举起了手。他点了点头：“那么有多少人的听力有问题？觉得声音震耳欲聋，甚至让你耳朵发疼。或者听力突然失灵，就像突然聋了一样。”又一次，每个人都举起了手。

“嗯哼。”他咕哝了一声，“让我们加快速度。有谁没经历过味觉和嗅觉的强烈反应，强烈到普通的香料都能让你的嘴感觉像着火，或一点点异味就让你觉得恶心？”这回没有人举手。“那制服的衣料不会让你觉得不舒服，不会引起皮疹？”又一次，没有一只手举起来。他们全神贯注地看着他，有些人甚至身子微微前倾，拼命地想要得到答案。

“好吧，我敢打赌，这些问题是在你们身处危险的环境中独自度过几天、甚至更长的时间之后出现的。”当看到士兵们谨慎地点了点头时，他继续说，“而且有时候，真正可怕的是你似乎迷失了自我，被冰冻了，好像被施了魔法一样，而你不知道这一切是因为什么。对癫痫和其他脑部检查的测试都是阴性的——没有发现任何原因。”

“抱歉，教授。”其中一个人插话道，“但你可以从我们的医疗档案中得到所有的这些信息。”

“我是可以……抱歉，我不知道你的名字。”Blair表示同意，探究地看向那个眉清目秀、身材消瘦的男人。

“Marcus Green中尉，海军海豹突击队，长官。”

“我叫Blair——不叫‘长官’——而在你的允许下，我称呼你为Marcus，可以吗？”当看到海军士兵点头，Blair继续说道，“我没有看你们任何人的档案。我只知道你们有一些感官问题，有时严重到使你们失去行动能力，而这正是你们被选中来参加这个项目的原因。”当他们面露怀疑，他冷静地陈述道，“我不会对你们说谎，永远不会，因为我们必须互相信任才能取得进展。你们对我所说的话将保留在我们之间——我不会在你们的官方人事档案上做任何记录，除非你们觉得自己已经准备好离开去继续服役。”

“那么你是怎么知道这些东西的？”Marcus问道，“是几个月前那段被称为骗局的新闻报道，还是其他的什么？”

“哦，你看到那个了。”Blair叹了口气，咬着唇把头发掖到耳后，“我猜这没什么好惊讶的，全国各地的很多人肯定都看到了。”

“什么新闻发布会？”一个有着银灰色短发的女人问道，“呃，我是Carrie Shaw中士，陆军。”

“几个月前，一篇关于我正在研究的现代社会哨兵课题的论文未经我的允许被公之于众。”他解释道，尽量表现得若无其事，“媒体的关注严重妨碍了一名华盛顿小瀑布城的警探的工作，使得一名国际刺客逃脱。 _那件事_ 最后导致我的两个朋友兼同事受了重伤，甚至几乎丧命。所以我决定用最快也是最简单的方法停止媒体的疯狂报道，那就是否认整篇文章的有效性。这就是那场新闻发布会的内容。”

他深吸一口气，继续说道：“然而，这篇论文的主旨是关于拥有非凡的感官敏锐度的人们的研究。在历史上的部落文化中，这些人被称为哨兵、守望者或守护者，他们的作用是通过预测天气变化、阵地转移和敌人的入侵等来保护部落。他们是完美的战士。在这样的文化中，他们被理解和尊重，这些人从小就得到支持和训练。然而，在我们更现代的文明中，我们已经‘忘记’这种天赋可以很自然地存在于人群中，高度敏感的感官被隐藏在基因里，一代又一代地传递着。很多时候，我怀疑许多现代的哨兵在童年时期就学会了压抑他们的感官优势，以避免因为和其他人不同或看起来很奇怪而被嘲笑和区别对待。然而，我发现在紧张的、有潜在危险或威胁的隔离状态下，哨兵的感官会被重新激活。当这种情况发生时，现代哨兵不明白自己正在经历的改变，试图从物理上——疾病、身体内的化学变化——或者心理上——创伤后的压力——来解释他们所遇到的问题。但你们的感官并不是‘问题’。它们是自然给予的无上天赋。你们只需在别人的帮助下理解它们，学会控制它们。这就是我们将要在这里完成的任务。”

“所以，你在新闻里提到的那个警探——他是一个哨兵？”Marcus试探道。

Blair垂下视线，显得有些犹豫：“我不会对你们说谎，但我也不想和你们讨论我的……我的哨兵。他是……他是一个非常要好的朋友，也应该得到我所给与你们每个人的隐私等同的尊重。”

“那向导又是什么？”一个有着黑色卷发和橄榄色肤色的魁梧男人问道，“呃，Tony Lucelli下士，空军。”

“Tony，向导是你们工作上的搭档，他可以在非常困难的情况下帮助你们集中精力使用感官，当你们面临陷入感官蔽障的危险时照看你们。感官蔽障是指当你们全神贯注于某一种感官以至于忘却了其他的一切时的一种状态。在这种时候，你们将很容易受到攻击。”

“那么，从你和上校所说的话中，我们都将被指派一个向导？”

Blair笑着摇了摇头：“我看得出来在我们之间可能不会有什么秘密，至少在你们学会一些控制技巧之前。在你们的每一个小屋里都有白噪音发生器，它们可以隔绝外界的噪音，好让你们能够入睡。实验室和我的办公室里分别有一个，当我们在实验室做一对一辅导或在办公室里进行私人谈话时，我会激活它。此外，我的私人领域里也会有一个。然而，是的，上校会送一些人来充当你们的向导，你们将在下星期见到他们。”

“直接把那些该死的东西关掉不是更容易吗？”一个又高又瘦、有着金发和绿色眸子的男人说道，“Josh Makins队长，陆军游骑兵。”

“抱歉，Josh，你们的感官已经被开启，除了强烈的意志行为之外我并不知道其他把它们关掉的方法。”Blair同情地回答道，回忆起Jim曾多么热切地希望得到同样的选择，“听着，我知道过度活跃的感官可能会是一只熊，也知道它们现在非常可怕。但是想一想！你们为什么要关掉它们？考虑到你们所扮演的角色，特别是当你们进入敌方阵营进行秘密行动或任务时，你们的感官会给你们一个巨大的优势。你们可以在没有红外线装备的情况下在黑暗中视物，不需要人工设备就能听到远处敌方巡逻队的对话，闻到环境中的危险物质，尝出食物或饮料是否安全等等。你们将等同于部落里的哨兵，先行前往最危险的地方评估形势，获取情报，进行微妙而危险的任务。你们先天固有的有利条件远远超过敌人所能拿来对付你们的一切。我向你们保证，等我们一起度过一段时间，它们就将不再是负担和诅咒了。”

“你怎么能这么肯定？”Marcus挑衅道。

“因为我之前做过同样的事，有一个和你们一样重启感官的哨兵，那时他认为自己疯了。”Blair实事求是地说道，“现在他可以非常出色地控制自己的感官。而且当他有机会选择放弃这一切时，两次，他都选择了保留这些能力。”

“所以还是有把它们关掉的办法的。”Josh坚持道。

Blair又一次把头发撸到脑后，思考着自己还能说些什么来让这些秉持着现实主义的人接受这一切。他拉开面前的椅子坐了进去，身子前倾，双手紧握放在桌面上。有那么一会儿，他避开他们所有人的视线，只是低着头看着桌面，之后他抬起头一个一个地向他们看过去。“差不多一年之前，我溺水——被谋杀了，事实上。我浑身冰凉，已经死了。但与我一起工作的那名哨兵却召唤我们的精神体把我带了回来。我知道这听起来有多难以置信，也知道精神层面的东西可能并不是你们想听到的——毫无疑问，也很难相信。但是……但是我的哨兵在和我相遇之前就在秘鲁和一个萨满一起工作过几年，他接触了一些我们大多数人在我们所谓的现代科学社会中从未经历过的东西。精神世界给了他选择是否继续做一个哨兵的机会。那个萨满告诉他，只要选择继续做哨兵，那么哨兵就仍然是哨兵。所以，是的，我想，从形而上学的角度来看，有一种方法可以否定你的天赋，放弃你与生俱来的权利。但我不知道该如何把你带入那个世界，或者如何给你这个选择。”

他们目瞪口呆地看着他，其中一些在摇着头转开视线之前翻了个白眼。他叹了口气，举起双手做了个投降的姿势：“我只能告诉你们我说的都是实话，信不信由你们。”直起身子，他的语气变得强硬了些，他认为是时候回到他们的实际问题上来了，“现在，你们首先要学会做的事情就是控制你的感官强度。你 _可以_ 把它们调高或降低，以获得舒适或更精细地利用你们的能力。”

他自觉地降低了音调，放慢语速：“我要你们闭上眼睛，在椅子里放松自己。很好。现在，慢慢地深吸一口气再慢慢地呼出。再来一次……好的，再一次，再来……做得不错。”他一边等待一边观察着他们的身体开始放松，“好，现在我要你们在脑海里画出五个刻度盘，像收音机的表盘那样。每个表盘代表一种感官，范围从1——低强度，到10——高强度。我怀疑至少有一个或者更多表盘的度数过高了。一次一个，把每一个表盘调低，一度一度地调，直到4或5，到你们感到舒适为止。你的皮肤不再感到瘙痒，气味不再难以忍受，声音也不再刺耳，光不再灼烧你的眼睛。每当你把一个表盘调到让你感到舒适的水平，深吸一口气，再把它慢慢地释放出来……放松。”

大多数人似乎马上就明白了这个概念。几分钟后，他们脸上和身体上的紧张感就消失了，流露出惊奇和宽慰的微笑。但有些人，例如Carrie，显然遇到了困难，所以他耐心地引领他们，一次处理一个表盘，直到他们每个人都取得了成功。

Carrie深深地叹了一口气，声音颤抖而柔软：“哇哦……真的有用！”

“是啊，确实有用。所以你看，这些感官能够被管理。你确实握有控制手段，它们 _不能_ 控制你。”他带着温暖的笑意鼓励道，随后看了一眼挂在墙上的时钟，“快到去餐厅吃午餐的时间了。但是首先，我希望你们都回到你们的小屋里脱下制服。这种材料对你们的皮肤来说太硬太粗糙了。当你们待在这里的时候，我希望你们穿一些舒适、柔软的衣服，最好是天然纤维质地的。如果你们没有棉布或丝绸制成的衣服，请告知我，我会为你们安排新的物资。午饭后，我们将进行一对一的单独辅导工作。明白了吗？还有什么问题吗？”

“只有一个建议。”Josh说道，“我不确定在这里忽略阶层是个好主意。我们都有特定的协议，更不用提纪律和尊重的问题了。”

Blair点了点头。“我明白。”他回答道，“我相信你们在离开这里之后都会记得适当的军事协议。但当你们在这里时，你们不是队长或下士——你们都是哨兵。你们在同一个地方共同学习。你们的能力和潜力都是一样的，更不用说你们现在的困惑了。在不必担心该向谁敬礼的情况下学习管理和控制自己的感官已经够你们应付的了。你是这一组的高级官员之一，Josh，我不能主宰这种平等。但如果你能支持我的话，我会十分感激。”

Josh凝视着他，然后点了点头：“你的话很有道理，教授。感谢分享你的观点，而且好的，我会支持你的。等级的开关界限设在车道的外沿，可以吗？”

“好极了，谢谢。”

当他们鱼贯而出，他双手捂着脸瘫倒在椅子上。上帝啊， _二十个_ 哨兵！他没想到他们 _所有人_ 都具有增强的五感。“难以置信。”他咕哝着靠向椅背。曾经的他一定会因为在同一地点一次性遇到这么多哨兵，甚至可以与他们一起工作而兴奋到发狂。而现在，他不确定自己现在到底是什么感觉。他被迫放弃了自己所爱的生活，这其中夹杂了太多的怨恨、愤怒和悲伤，时刻蚕食着其他的感受。但他不能否认，他因拥有能够帮助他们的能力和看到他们脸上因成功取得感官控制权而流露出宽慰的神色而产生的满足感。

他咬着唇，回想起他们谁都没有展现出领地意识，这有点儿令人费解，考虑到当被Alex侵入领地时，Jim变得有多么暴躁和具有攻击性。他皱着眉头挠了挠脸。也许那才是关键。这里是他的地盘，不是他们的，所以他们觉得没必要去‘保护’这里不受其他哨兵的侵犯。又或许这只是因为他们仍觉得不知所措，领地方面的意识尚未出现。这是他必须提防的事情。

他站起来，走向餐厅。虽然他还是没有胃口，但他知道自己必须吃饭。他一边暗骂着仍然意志消沉的自己，告诉自己他并没有被囚禁在地狱里承受折磨和虐待，提醒自己正在做的事是他近半辈子的渴望，一边挺起肩膀朝Freeborne中士打招呼。

“自助餐看起来很棒——而且有充足的食物！谢谢你，Milt，其他人一会儿就到。”

“Blair，让我给你介绍一下我的两个当地的助手，Mary Sams和Jenny Lou Sommers。”Milt回以大大的微笑，指着两个女人说道。Mary，一个健壮的中年女人，穿着助理厨师的围裙和帽子。Jenny Lou是一个梳着辫子、穿着牛仔裤的年轻姑娘，显然是帮助摆放食物和餐后清理工作的。

“很高兴见到你们。”他笑着说，他希望自己脸上的笑意看起来是真诚的。所有的自言自语都没能重燃起他那已如死灰的心。

但当Milt的笑容暗淡下来时，Blair意识到他的欢乐表演还需要更大量的工作。年长的男人一边抓扶着他的肩膀，一边喃喃地说道：“你得吃点儿东西，孩子——你看起来可真憔悴。”

**

“Jim，你怎么来了？我还以为你会多休息几天。”当两人在重案组的走廊上撞到时Joel惊呼起来。

耸了耸肩继而移开视线，他回答道：“整个早上坐在家里快让我发疯了。我，呃，我需要回来工作。”

“好吧，我懂了。”Joel叹息着，语调中溢满了悲伤和同情，“听着，如果有什么我能为你做的，我们任何人能帮得上忙的，一定要告诉我们，好吗？”

“我会的，Joel，多谢。还有谢谢你对追悼会的安排，Blair一定会非常感激你的，而且我很感激你把一切都安排得那么好。”

Joel的眼睛涌上了泪光，显然在竭力控制自己的情绪，他看向远处，默默地点了点头。他的悲伤是那么的明显，Jim不禁伸出手去拥抱那个大个子男人。“我知道。”Jim低声说道，“这很难。”

Joel吸了吸鼻子，抹了把眼睛，随后退开。他清了清嗓子，开口道歉：“我很抱歉，兄弟。本来应该是我来安慰你，但是……这真是太不公平了。Blair他，他是那么特别。没有他感觉一切都不一样了。我想念他，Jim，特别想。”

Jim垂着眼睛点了点头。他厌恶自己不能用真相来减轻Joel的悲伤，这种伪装使他觉得自己既卑鄙又狡猾。Joel，还有其他人，他们理应得到更好的待遇。但是没有办法，至少现在还没有。“这对Blair来说极具意义。”他说道，对自己承诺一定要让Blair知道这一点，希望这一天很快就能到来。“我也很想念他。”他又说，声音压抑而紧绷。

“我正要去茶水间，顺便给你带一杯咖啡回来。”Joel鼓起勇气面对Jim脸上显而易见的痛苦，拍了拍Jim的肩膀转身离开。

做好准备迎接与他剩下的同事的遭遇战，Jim挺了挺胸膛，大步走进办公厅。老天，他希望Jack能尽快找到一些明确的信息。等待和 _未知_ 正在一步步把他逼疯。

## Chapter 1-29

下午开始时Blair先点了一遍名，以便把每个人挨个对上号，然后让他们将自己的感官变化过程详细地写下来，例如这种感官极度活跃的状态是何时、在什么情况下开始的，他们都做过哪些测试，承受能力达到极限时是什么感觉，哪几种感官最能刺激他们的情绪等等。他请他们每天都至少写一次日记，用以记录他们所学的内容、对他们有用的东西、他们不明白的问题和关注点以及他们各自最想学习的在何种情况下处理感官问题的何种方法。

“只写一些大体情况就行。”他说，自嘲地笑了笑，“我知道你们中的一些人，或者说是所有人的工作都有一定的保密性，我可不想在你们告诉我感官在工作中的用处之后把我杀掉。”

Josh轻哼了一声，另外几人轻轻笑了起来。这就足够了。他能感到自己与他们之间的关系开始慢慢缓和下来。

“当你们做记录的时候，我将对你们每个人进行一对一的交流辅导，一次一种地测试你们的感官范围，这样我们就能知道我们在处理什么情况以及你们各自的潜力如何了。Josh，你介意成为第一个吗？”

“乐意之至。”队长回答道，起身跟着Blair走出房间。

Blair带着Josh进入实验室，打开了白噪音发射器。

“为什么要隔音？”Josh好奇地问道。

“我想让每个人都可以毫无顾忌地畅所欲言，而不用担心自己的话可能被其他人听到。”Blair耸了耸肩，回答道，“这是一件很困难的事情，而你们全都在假装自己不受干扰这一点上表现得很好，甚至你们中的一切人也确实如此。但我敢打赌，有些人已经被这些痛苦和不适逼迫到了崩溃的边缘，陷入担心自己的状况会一直如此糟糕的恐慌之中。而我要告诉你们，情况不会一直这么坏。但你们需要时间来了解这一点，进而相信它。”他指了指柜台上的机器和样品，继续说道，“这些测试中的一些可能不是那么令人愉快，甚至可能让你产生痛感，而我不想让任何人为了维持自己的某些男子汉气概而硬撑。我需要知道你们的舒适界限在哪，而你们也需要可以开始抱怨我让你们经受这些的安全阀。”

Josh苦笑了一下：“听起来像是经验之谈。”

Blair的神色暗了下来，移开视线。“确实。”他的声音变得有些空洞，“我知道这离轻松愉快还差得远，但所有我通过尝试和错误学到的东西都能够帮助我让你们的适应过程变得更容易一些。”

靠在房间里一侧壁橱下的柜台上，Josh交叉着双臂说道：“我听到了Maybourne今天早上的话，关于‘追悼会’什么的。到底怎么回事？你为什么要这么做？我们的好上校给你选择了吗？”

“哦，他给过我选择了。”Blair回答道，努力想让自己的声音听起来不要那么苦涩，但显然失败了。

“Maybourne为海军情报局工作，而他们可不是道德行为的典范。”Josh评判道，“如果是他强迫你留在这里，那是违法的，你不必任他摆布。”

Blair抿着唇摇了摇头，示意Josh在分光光度仪后的座位上坐下：“你们都需要帮助，而我恰好拥有帮助你们掌握感官的知识和技巧。我是很严肃地看待这份工作的，Josh，因为你们都曾发誓要倾尽自己的生命保护我们的国家。如果让你们在不知道如何处理这些问题的情况下回到自己的岗位上，你们的生命将会受到威胁。我会尽我最大的努力帮助你们，你不必担心我拿半吊子的东西糊弄人。”

“我不是担心那个——而且你没有回答我的问题。”

“我不能做出回答。”Blair冷静地回答道，“一切自有其平衡，别想了，Josh。不管情况如何，我……我都很乐意帮助你和其他人。让我们开始吧。”

Josh耸了耸肩，在机器后面的凳子上坐了下来：“好吧，教授。但是如果你决定自己需要一些帮助的话，说一声就行。虽然我并不会轻易为自由献出自己的生命——但我也不太关心Maybourne上校就是了。”

Blair轻笑了一声：“不关心？嗯，鉴于你和其他人是因为Maybourne才不用再担心自己随时可能疯掉，或者自己的生活会变成地狱，你可能需要改变自己的观点。”

“我虽然对结果十分赞成，然而，Blair，真正让我担心的是手段。”

“谢了，Josh。但是，说真的，这不是你的战斗。”Blair对机器进行了校准，并向Josh进行了简单的解释，希望他能越过那些以不规律的间隔闪烁的灯光和颜色，不要受到它们的干扰。Blair想确定他在光谱上的视觉范围，并教他如何在外部干扰的情况下集中注意力调整视线。“让我们开始吧。”

**

Jim试图努力集中精力，但他就是做不到。他现在满脑子都是Blair不信任他，以至于不愿在他来得及对这一切做出任何改变的时候把真相告诉他。这让他的整个肠胃都纠结在一起，一刻也不得停歇地担心着他的伴侣现在在哪，是不是还一切都好。

“Jimbo，你确定已经准备好回来工作了吗？”Megan柔声问道，使他从黑暗的思想中猛然惊醒。

“我能做好我的工作。”他厉声说道，随即带着歉意扁了扁嘴，他抹了把脸，叹了口气道，“抱歉，Connor。也许你是对的，但是待在这里比待在安静的公寓里要好得多。”

她严肃地看了他一会儿，然后点了点头：“你不必独自承受这一切，你知道的，如果你想找个人聊聊或者……”后半句话逐渐湮灭在无奈里，“不，我想那不是你的风格，是吗，伙计？”

移开视线，他摇了摇头。

“只要你需要，只要我能帮上你，我会毫不犹豫地去做。”她承诺道，“Sandy一定也是一样，我们都会尽力支持你。我们知道这一切永远都不可能和以前一样了，但……”

“我知道。”他打断道，仍然避免接触她的目光。他不能谈论这件事，也不能坦然接受这些同情。他讨厌这样，身边的朋友们是如此的善良，自己却不能做任何事来缓解他们的悲伤。谎言。该死的，他已经厌倦了谎言。不只是目前的这些，而是所有的谎言。这么多年来，他一直在欺骗他的同事们，即使没有真正说出口，也是故意保持缄默。而他们都知道。他们知道那场新闻发布会就是一堆狗屎，Blair是为了保护他才撒了谎，牺牲了自己。他知道他们都明白这一点。他们怎么还能这么善良？这么有同情心？他们怎么还能忍受他出现在他们面前？艰难地吞咽了一下，他以一种总是会被她错误解读的痛苦的语调说道：“我很感激，真的。我……我只是需要一些时间。”

“Jim！现在有空吗？”Simon在他的办公室门口喊道。

感觉自己好像被铃声救了一样，而且急于知道是否是Jack打了电话过来，Jim跳了起来。转过桌子时，他抬起一只手搭在她的肩膀上：“我知道你也很难过，如果你想找个人聊聊……”

她牵起一抹悲伤的微笑，喃喃地说道：“谢谢。”

他匆匆忙忙地走进Simon的办公室，关上了门。

“Jack刚刚打了过来。”Banks一边示意Jim坐下，一边说道，“Brackett仍然被关在Leavenworth。”

“他还有其他发现吗？”

“还没有。”Simon沉重地答道，他伸手去拿桌子上的一个文件，把它打开，“但我发现了一些东西，也许不是什么重要的信息。这是事故报告。我查了查那个声称看到Blair的车滑落山崖的目击者，然而这个人根本就不存在。他肯定是这个骗局的参与者。”

“该死。”Jim懊恼地嘟囔着，“如果我亲自问他，也许就能发现他在撒谎了。”

“Jim，这不是你的错。”

“不是吗？”他生气地反驳道，一下子站了起来，开始怒气冲冲地来回踱步，“难道这不都是我的错吗？如果我一开始就向所有人坦白自己的感官问题，这所有的一切就都不会发生了。Blair就会留在这，就会发表他的论文进而得到他的博士学位，也不会有什么见鬼的新闻发布会。他就不会引起那个监禁他的不管是谁的人的注意，他们就不可能强迫他参与这恶心的骗局。还有，为什么我没有注意到有什地方不对劲，嗯？该死的，我和他一起度过了最后的六个星期，而且我知道他在被什么困扰着——但是我去追问他在担心什么了吗？我没有。比起刨根问底，放任不管看起来要容易得多，于是想当然地认为这是他对自己即将成为警察所感到的自然的焦虑。而且，如果我没有在事故现场崩溃，回到公寓后没有迷失在绝望里，我们可能已经把那群混蛋干掉了，在……在他们把他带走之前。”

Simon翻了个白眼，交叉起双臂。“哦，得了吧，别把什么都往自己身上揽。”他激动地大声说道，“保持对你的感官问题秘而不宣，理由多到数不过来，即使到了现在也仍是如此。而且我也没有看到你拿枪指着他的脑袋，强迫他去开那场新闻发布会。Blair做出了自己的选择——而且出于相当的理由，他同样选择隐瞒你最近所发生的这些事情，让你离这个阴谋远远的。你 _不_ 应该为那些毫无原则道德可言的人的行为负责——某些政府、军方或其他什么玩意儿里的渣滓想要得到Blair掌握的知识和技术，这不是你的错。天啊Jim，即使你把一切都归咎于Blair，怪他花费一生的大部分时间来寻找哨兵，怪他为了研究和帮助你而让自己融入你的生活，也比怪你自己来得有道理。他们不是因为 _你是_ 一个哨兵而把他带走，而是因为 _他的_ 知识， _他的_ 技术。即使你在很早之前就把自己这事儿公开，或者在论文公开时就出面承认一切，他们很可能仍然会跟在他的屁股后面，只因为他拥有他们想要的东西。事情就是这样，你无法否认。”

Jim靠在窗台上，呆呆地望着楼下的街道。“行，好吧，也许你是对的。”直起身子，他转身看向Simon，“但你知道吗？光这样还不够。事实是他对我的信任不足以使他告诉我真相，如果不是我那么急切地想要保住自己的秘密，他们就没法拿这个来威胁他了。”

“什么？难道你不认为威胁要杀掉他的妈妈和你对他们来说是足够的筹码吗？现实点儿吧，Jim。所有这些关于为什么这是你的错的自责和哀怨并不能改变任何事实。这个混蛋，不管他是谁，都握有Blair的小辫子。他们希望有人能为他们训练哨兵，就是这么简单。就你昨晚告诉我的信息来看，他们没有给他任何选择，他只能按照他们的规矩来。”

看到Jim只是盯着他看时，Simon摇着头叹了口气。他绕过桌子倒了两杯咖啡，将其中一杯放到桌子的另一边并向Jim示意，然后端着自己的那杯坐回椅子上。“听着。”他温声说道，“昨天你发现他还活着，抓住这一点。一切都还没有结束。我们会找到他的，我们会找到方法把他带回家的。”

“没错，你说得对。”Jim疲倦地说，离开窗口重新坐了下来，拿起那个热气腾腾的杯子，“只是……”

“什么？”

“他不信任我，Simon。至少没信任到早一点儿告诉我真相。这让我现在感到很痛苦。”

“那我想当他回来以后，这该是你们一起努力解决的问题了。”

Jim点了点头，抿了一口咖啡。向后靠入椅背，他低声说道：“我想要开始做些改变。”

“例如？”

“例如把关于我的感官的事告诉其他人。”他指着重案组大厅说，“他们有知道这一切的权利。”

“好吧。”Simon同意道，“他们了解得越多，就越能给你提供相关领域的帮助。但我不希望这事儿扩散到更大的范围，至少现在不行。我们不需要任何漏洞——而且我们肯定也不需要另一个媒体马戏团。为了Blair也为了你，我们需要保持低调。”

“Blair的电脑里留有论文的副本，我明天会打印一份带过来复印，我们就从这里开始吧。”

“好的。还有别的问题吗？”

Jim身体前倾，双手捧着装着咖啡的马克杯：“Simon……有一点你需要了解，Blair和我——”

Banks举起一只手，摊开手掌，猛地插嘴道：“哇哦，等一下。我想我可能知道你想要告诉我什么了，而且不论是在时间上还是在地点上，我不确定这是否合适。”

当Jim皱着眉抬头看向他时，他柔声继续说道：“Jim，我作为你的朋友所知道和怀疑的，同作为上司所了解到的事实，这是必须分开考虑的两码事。我猜等Blair回来以后，你和Blair仍然会想继续一起工作，对吧？”看到Jim点头，他接着说，“那么还是让我们不要忘记部门的规章制度，好吗？我很清楚你和Blair对彼此意味着什么，这样就足够了。”

“就像其他人一样，多年来都‘很清楚’那样？”Jim猛然出声反驳，心底泛起一阵刺痛。他的内心深处从未停止过疼痛，在他胸中翻涌的痛苦总是让他感到自己仿佛下一秒就会窒息——他需要Blair，渴望他，被可能再也见不到他的念头吓得魂不附体。他想愤怒，想哭泣……他觉得自己随时可能会爆炸。他迫切地想要谈论Blair，承认Blair对自己的意义，承认Blair就是自己的一切。拒绝谈论Blair感觉就像否定Blair，否定他对他的伴侣的爱，他不能这样做，他做不到，不是现在，不是当谈论那个人是他唯一能抓住的希望，是唯一能证明他的存在和这一切都是真的的方法的时候。他从前从未有过这样的感受，这么想有人来分担他的孤独和绝望，他不敢相信Simon居然会拒绝他。

Simon没有像往常一样大声吼回去，表情反而变得柔和起来，充满了同情，这使得Jim的眼睛刺痛，喉咙发紧。“不，不是你想的那样。”Simon平静地说道，“我知道你们两个之前并没有什么关系，尽管我认为每个人都感觉到了你们两个对对方那没说破的真实感受。但我从来没有见过你像从假期回来时那样开心——而且即使在Blair在温泉旁死去时，我也没有看到你像车祸发生那天一样崩溃。当你意识到Blair还奇迹般地活着的时候，我可以看出那对你意味着什么。”他停顿了一下，随即转开视线，“我明白，Jim。但是，作为你的上司，我不能明白这一点。”

Jim垂下了头，耷拉着脑袋。他应该想到这一点的。生活中的伴侣不应该成为工作中的搭档。这样太冒险了，工作中根本没有私人感情的立足点。他只能把它藏在心里，就像他一直以来做的那样。一直以来……直到Blair闯入他的生活，教他打开心扉，告诉他需要别人并不是什么不好的事。但现在他和以前不一样了，不再是一个根深蒂固的孤独拥护者了。这让他感到害怕，因为这让他不知道该如何才能生存下去。

“太晚了，今天就到此为止吧。”Simon温和地说道，“我们俩去找个安静的地方怎么样？找个可以让两个老朋友简单地聊聊天的地方。”

瞬间涌上的感激让Jim模糊了双眼，他知道即使现在放弃控制自己的情绪，他也是绝对安全的。抿紧的双唇抑制住颤抖，他点了点头。他清了清嗓子，使劲儿眨着眼睛，抬头看着他的朋友：“嗯，好的，可以。”

“好了，我们走吧。”Simon一边说着，一边将文件锁好。

 

## Chapter 1-30

独自待在会议室里，Blair疲惫地揉按着太阳穴。Maybourne在午餐时间给他打了个电话，语气雀跃地告诉他他的母亲已经回家了，尽管她看上去既伤心又沮丧，身体状况似乎还算不错。随后上校的语气中故意带上了一丝尖刻的扭曲，吐出他的伴侣已经在那天早上回去工作了的消息。Blair一句话都吐不出来，只能沉默地挂了电话。但他接收到了对方想要传达的信息。Maybourne一直密切地关注着Naomi和Jim，他只是想让他知道，他可以在任何时间对他们采取行动——或者让Brackett动手。

Blair不得不用光身上所有的自制力，才强迫自己回到会议室，给他的学生们分配学习任务，然后完成整个下午的测试。谢天谢地，Josh、Marcus、Tony和其他八个人都堪称顺利地克服了难关，所以他只要集中精力观察就好，尽管Josh的问题仍让他感到痛苦和无助。

但是Carrie却在测试中失控了。他没能注意到她的颤抖和浅而急促的呼吸，导致她最后因情绪崩溃而泪流满面，这让他懊悔不已。他发现她在管理刻度盘上遇到了麻烦，皮肤上的疹子也让她无法忍受。在安抚好她的情绪，让她能够冷静下来听他说话之后，他再一次一步步引导她处理那些刻度盘，然后给了她一瓶纯天然、防过敏的乳液和一盒燕麦浴片。他将她送回小屋，然后才返回会议室。

他需要在一直纠缠着他的焦虑和一整个下午高度集中的注意力中喘口气。所以当他重新加入其他人的时候，他要求他们留下日记以供他快速浏览，然后出去享受午后的阳光，剩下的测试将在晚上完成。

无视眼后一跳一跳的神经痛，努力将从接到Maybourne的电话开始就不断涌上的愤怒和恐惧阻挡在外，他绕着桌子转了一圈，挨个浏览了他们的日记，将他们列出的所有需求和关注点一一记录下来。Marcus没有在下午的学习过程中提到他的叔叔，他也不是唯一一个拥有表现出不同寻常的感官敏锐度或者被认为精神不稳定——通常被诊断为紧张型精神分裂症而需要被强制性送往收容所的亲戚的人。Blair摇了摇头，他想知道世界上还有多少人因为没有人了解他们的需求，了解他们可在社会的各个方面做出巨大贡献的潜力而在那种地方受苦。他开始将被提到的亲属列在另一张名单上，打算问问他们是否还活着。一定会有能帮到他们的方法的。

他咬着唇，一边写一边想到，他应该想办法把更多的信息披露给公众。但他不知道该怎么做。他不能以自己的名义和身份发表文章。即使抛去他必须保护Jim和现在所有这些新生的哨兵这一因素不提，对于外界来说他也已经死了。他叹了口气，皱眉忍受不断加剧的头痛，只能暂时放弃这个想法。

_放弃吧。_

这是他的新口号。 _放弃吧。放弃吧。放弃吧。_ 这句话不停地回荡在他的脑子里，在他的头骨里来回碰撞反弹。放弃身体里不停涌动的愤怒和悲伤，放弃无边无尽的痛苦……连同他的梦想，还有他对未来的期望。

 _放弃吧。放弃吧。_ 只要他按照被告知的那样去做，Jim和Naomi的生命就不会受到威胁。

但他无法停止对Jim那颓废的身影和溢满了悲痛的声音的回忆。他也无法阻止自己想象Jim在追悼会上的样子。Jim，他的妈妈，还有他们所有的朋友。Jim已经知道他还活着了吗？或者，他的一生所爱还是相信着他已经死去，永远的离开了？

话说回来，他确实已经死了，不是吗？他所期望的和Jim共享的未来已经彻底结束了。

充满了无助的怒潮汹涌而来，他的拳头狠狠地砸在会议桌上，然后跳起来开始来回踱步，从一头走到另一头，然后再从另一头走回来，徒然地发泄着怒气。

他必须得控制好自己，必须。处在这样三心二意的状态里根本做不成他必须完成的事，让心被痛苦消磨殆尽对这些人来说没有半点儿好处。

时间。

他需要给自己时间去适应。这只需要几天，对吧？但是到底要花多少时间才够？到底需要多长时间，不断撕扯着他的内脏的剧痛才能慢慢舒缓下来，变成一种隐隐的钝痛？又或者，他能找到这样的平衡点吗？

他靠在墙上，双手捂着脸，努力抵抗着胸口那几乎要压得他喘不过气的巨石。“Jim。”他断断续续地低声呢喃，“上帝啊，Jim。”

**

坐在走廊上沐浴着西斜的阳光，Josh和Marcus听到了那些痛苦的低语。

“这一切有点儿不太对劲儿。”Marcus嘟囔着。

“是啊，我知道。”Josh一脸不悦地说，“我今天下午试着和他谈过这件事，但他只说还有其他人的生命处在一线之间，而那不是我的战斗。不过他也差不多算是承认是Maybourne强迫他参加这个项目的了。”

“关于他的哨兵把他从死亡中带回来这件事，你相信他今天早上说的话吗？”Marcus侧过脸问道。

Josh耸了耸肩：“我觉得他自己是相信的。”

“我相信。”Marcus承认道，目光扫视着眼前森林密布的山丘，“几个月前，我看到了那场新闻发布会。尽管我那会儿看到了他眼中的泪水，听到了他疯狂加速的心跳，我也觉得他当时所说的话是真的。我以为那是因为他紧张，而且为自己所承认的那些事感到愧疚。我的意思是，谁会相信哨兵这种事啊？”

Josh哼了一声，摇了摇头：“如果你昨天问我，我会说这一切听起来都傻透了。但是……那些刻度盘确实有用。而且毫无疑问，他知道自己在做什么，他曾经帮助过我们这种人。”

“是啊，而且很明显，他想 _他的_ 哨兵想得快疯了。到底要多大的力量才能做到那种事？什么样的爱才能让人死而复生？”

“大概就是那种能让一个人放弃一切，甚至用假死来保护心中最重要的人的那种吧。”Josh语气空洞地答道，对开始浮出水面，逐渐被拼凑出的整个事件显示出轻蔑。

“你觉得我们应该对此采取行动吗？”

“我想我们应该提高警觉获取更多的信息。我们不知道Maybourne握有他的什么把柄。如果我们不小心处理，可能会让情况变得更糟。”说到这里，Josh接着提醒道，“不过，没错，等到时机来临？我想我们需要看看能不能做点儿什么。”

“算我一个。”Tony在小屋的拐角处说道，“这一切里有些东西让人感觉糟透了。”坐到台阶上，他接着说，“我觉得几乎每个人对我们听到的那些片段都抱有相同的感觉。屋里的那个人显然很痛苦，却仍在尽最大的努力不想表现出来。但他的心跳太快了，呼吸发紧，手还在轻微地颤抖，就像如果不尽快给予治疗就会马上心脏病发作似的。”

另外两人没做声，Tony叹了口气，摇着头继续说道：“但是，伙计，除了这些，他也确实在尽力帮我们。我不得不说，经历这些测试 _一次_ 就已经够痛苦的了。他可能不是需要处理感官的那个人，但他必须得在整个过程中全神贯注，而且对应的是我们所有人。还有，不止我，我怀疑他针对每个人都给出了相应的控制建议。我不知道你们和其他人是怎么想的，但我之前以为自己的人生在我来到这里之前就已经结束了。我很感激他所提供的帮助，而且期待学习他所能教给我的一切。我觉得我应该给他些回馈，你们明白这种感觉吧？感觉像欠了那个家伙的人情似的。”

另外两人点了点头表示同意。Tony说得对。目前所了解到的信息已经足够使他们认识到Blair正在害怕着什么，而且正忍受着他们所见到的最强烈的痛苦。然而，他仍在尽自己最大的努力帮助他们，帮助所有人。即使只是刚刚认识这个家伙，他们也能意识到他对他们来说很重要，甚至比生命中的其他任何人都要重要。知道他深陷痛苦的泥沼就像身上有一块儿抓不着的痒处那样难受，而且鉴于他们都是行动派，习惯于完成被分派的任务，这让他们感到加倍的烦躁。

但到底要做些什么，才能帮到Blair？

**

距离公寓几个街区之外的酒吧里，Simon和Jim正坐在某个昏暗的小角落里喝着冰啤酒。

“昨晚和Naomi的通话怎么样？”Simon问道。

“如你所料。”Jim苦着脸答道，“虽然嘴上说着灵魂的不朽，但听起来她还在努力克服这段艰难的时期。”越过桌子看向Simon，他的眼中满是内疚，“我讨厌这样。对她说谎，对Joel、Megan还有其他人。这让我感觉糟透了。”

“是啊，我知道。”Simon皱着脸表示同意，“我也不喜欢，但我们别无选择，至少要等到我们查明白到底是谁安排了这一切，确定我们有没有被监视才行。”他喝了一口啤酒，然后试探地说道，“所以，你和Sandburg……有些事情发生了变化，是不是？”

移开视线，Jim点了点头。“是的，所有的一切都不一样了。”他犹豫了一下，随后承认道，“我猜你可以把我们之前的假期称为度蜜月。”叹了口气，他靠到小隔间的隔板上，来回扯着啤酒瓶上的标签。飞快地瞥了Simon一眼，他问道，“你还好吗？如果这让你感到不舒服……”

“哦，该死的，Jim。”Simon咕哝着说，“几乎从第一天开始，你们俩之间就显示出了一种强烈的联系。也许这跟哨兵什么的有关系，我不知道。但我知道的是，而且所有认识你们的人都知道，你们彼此相爱。这不光是因为你们俩总是像一对老夫妻那样吵嘴，而且……呃，喷泉那事儿，你能把他带回来也足够说明一切了，更不用说他还为你在国家电视台上牺牲了自己。没错，我知道你们都很享受女性的陪伴，但是……但是你们俩之间的那种亲密……见鬼，我不能做出确切的解释，但是，该死的，你们两个 _依赖_ 着彼此，这种关系从一开始就存在着。而且互相之间从来没有私人空间这一说。我猜，真正让我感到吃惊的是，你们俩居然花了这么长时间才将这种感情在身体上付诸实践。”

Jim皱着眉抹了把嘴，挣扎着想要将自己的感觉准确地表达出来：“我不知道自己能不能把它解释清楚，Simon，但这不只是身体上的东西。我……我感到自己完整了，就像无意中找到了自己并没意识到的缺失的那一块。我不知道自己还能感到那么快乐。而……而像这样失去他，不知道他在哪，甚至不知道他现在还好不好，这简直要让我发疯。知道他居然是为了保护我和他的妈妈而同意这些，同意假装……我不知道。他付出得太多了，你明白吗？他从来不知道反过来考虑他自己，他的需求，他的生活。”

Simon耸了耸肩：“他爱你们两个，为了保证你们的安全，他可以做任何事，你知道的。”

“是啊，没错，我知道。”Jim同意道，“我只是希望能让他那颗榆木脑袋明白他不必一个人扛起全世界，你知道吗？而且……而且，老天啊，我好想他。”紧绷的喉咙让他再也吐出不出一个单词，只能拼尽全力压抑胸口那不停翻涌着的情感。

“我们 _会_ 找到他的，Jim。”Simon向他保证道，“我们会尽一切可能来解决这一切，这样他就能回家了。”

“如果我们不能呢？”他忍不住争辩道，“我们不知道那个绑架犯拥有什么样的权利和影响力。”放下酒瓶，他倾身将手肘压到桌子上，“我知道你不想听到这样的话，但如果有必要的话，我会带着他一起出逃。我会不惜一切代价把他救出来，带他一起离开。”

“那是最后的手段，我希望事情不会走到那一步。”Simon答道，“我们现在只能走一步算一步，然后根据结果随机应变。”

**

“好了，今天我们将要去户外呼吸一下新鲜空气。”第二天早上，Blair宣布道，“我现在需要你们报一下数，一，二，一，二，这样，围着桌子挨个来。”等到他们都配上了对，他解释道，“今天我们要两人组成一组，一个人辅助另一个人使用感官，因为你们每个人都有可能在至少一个领域中陷入感官蔽障。”听到这里，房间里的所有人都抗拒地僵住了身子，“嘿，不用担心自己会陷入感官蔽障，这是正常现象。一旦发生感官蔽障，观察者就会来我，而我会向你们展示如何把对方带出感官蔽障，这样你们就会看到这没有什么神秘的。这其实只是利用其他感官把一个人从某一种感官深处拉回来而已，当我们在外面的时候，我会给你们的视觉、听觉和嗅觉分配任务，让你们慢慢习惯伸展自己的感官。一切顺利的话，今天结束之前你们就可以让一种感官捎带着另一种感官一同向外伸展了。”

“背负式运输①？”Ross，另一名飞行员一脸困惑地重复道。

Blair微笑着向他保证：“只要成功一次，你就能更好地理解了——这里没有双关语②。说真的，别担心。这是学习控制你们的感官过程中有趣的部分，让你们了解它们能做什么。Milt已经准备好了午餐袋，我们会在出去的时候去餐厅把它们带上。来吧——让我们现在开始森林远足。”

**

等Jim将Blair的论文复印完毕，Simon将所有人，包括Rhonda，叫进了会议室。也许是因为他脸上的表情过于严峻，所有人都自发地静坐在会议桌旁，带着好奇的表情来回扫视着他和Jim。

“Jim，现在是你的主场了。”等他们全都坐好，他说道。

Jim点了点头。“我为你们每个人准备了一份文件，请各自保留一份，剩下的往下传阅。”他说道，分别在桌子两端放了两摞文件，“在文件里，你们会找到Blair的论文副本，里面的每一句话都是真的。”

Henri皱起眉头，拿起一个文件夹，把它打开。“你为什么要现在把这个给我们？哈？貌似有点儿晚了，不是吗？”

“Brown！”Simon厉声打断他，“够了。”

“不，不，没关系，Simon。H有生气的权利，你们都有生气的权利。”Jim急忙插嘴说道，他叹了口气，坐到Simon身边，双手交握，“我早就应该和你们大家开诚布公了。更应该在论文事故发生时就站出来坦白一切。但是……但是我有我的理由。也许不是什么充分的理由，反正也确实不够充分。”他停了下来，抹了把嘴。

“呃，我很抱歉，Jim。”Brown说道，为自己的话感到懊悔和尴尬，“我只是，只是对长发男孩儿的事感觉很糟糕，你明白吧？”

Jim点了点头。“我明白。”他答道，努力压低嗓音，想要保持声音的稳定。深吸一口气，他抬起眼睛迎向他们的目光，“我知道，你们都猜到了真相。但你们有权利知道我都能做些什么。而且，还有，老实说……我并不能独自做到那些。一直都是Blair在旁边帮助我集中精力。当我陷入感官蔽障，呃，迷失在某种感官时帮助我——所有的一切都写在论文里了。”说到这里，他垂下了视线，但随后又挺直了肩膀面对他们，“我需要你们知道这些，这样你们就能在和我一起工作时帮助我。”

“我们都会尽己所能地帮助你的，Jim，你知道的。”Joel向他保证道，其余的人也都严肃地点了点头。

“谢谢，Joel，还有你们所有人。”Jim舔了舔唇，似乎是想要再说些什么，却又有些犹豫。他看了Simon一眼，然后说道，“Blair……Blair做了他所能做的一切来帮我保守秘密，来保护我。他，呃，嗯，我们都很担心这些信息落入坏人之手，继而被用来对付我。那是我们从未将这些告诉你们的主要原因。但是Blair值得让你们知道事情的真相，知道他在我的生活中扮演着多么重要的角色。他……他拯救了我几近崩溃的精神，拯救了我的整个人生，次数比我能讲述给你们的还要多得多。在他召开新闻发布会那时，我就该站出来说点儿什么的，我应该站出来澄清一切。但……一切都发生得太快了。我曾经和他谈过这件事，就在Simon向他提供成为我永久的搭档的机会那天……但他反对我公开这一切。然后，然后……”Jim的声音变得越来越嘶哑，他抿紧双唇垂下了头。

“我想我们都明白，Jim。”Simon轻轻地把手放到Jim的肩膀上，随后转过身，继续说道，“Jim不是唯一一个什么也没说的人。从Blair第一次出现在这里那天开始，我就知道了一切，但我也一直赞成继续保留这个秘密。一开始只是因为这一切看起来都太不可以思议了，而Jim和Blair还在努力想办法解决其中的一些问题。然后，后来……”他耸了耸肩，“一切都进行得很顺利，似乎也没有必要去谈论它。”说到这里，他摇了摇头，“我也一样，希望我们在秘密即将被揭破时把一切都告诉你们。但我们无法改变过去。”

Megan抽了抽鼻子，轻轻拭了一下眼睛：“Blair会……Blair会为你感到振奋的，Jim。我是说，高兴。他会……他会希望你让我们大家来帮助你的。”

Jim抬头看了看她，然后移开视线，嘴角流露出一丝忧伤的微笑。“是啊。”他说道，“Blair不会想让我单独行动的。”他依次注视着他们，“他会非常感谢你们所有的人，我也是。一旦读完这篇论文，有任何疑问都可以直接告诉我，我会尽力给出答案。”

Simon扫视了一圈自己手下的人，决定完全不必提醒他们把文件锁好。他们会团结在Jim的周围，他们会保护他，保护他的秘密。即使心中仍存有针对Jim的怒气，他们也会为了Blair这么做的。“好了，今天就到此为止吧。”他说道，结束了会议，“现在都回去继续工作。”

 

\------

 

① Blair所说的是“piggybacking”，译为“捎带，背着，肩驮”；而Ross所说的是“Piggy-backing”，译为“背负式运输”。

② 原文为“It’ll make more sense – no pun intended – when you’re doing it”，译为“只要成功一次，你就能更好地理解了——这里没有双关语”；因为除了“make sense”有“明白，理解，有意义”的意思之外，“sense”一词又有“感官”的意思，所以Blair这里提到“没有双关语”。


End file.
